Memories never die
by sherazade
Summary: Moi, Remus Lupin, 19 ans, ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'une fille autre que ma soeur, ma mère ou Lily Evans, la copine de mon meilleur pote, fasse partie de ma vie. Et je m'attendais encore moins à tomber raide dingue de cette même fille...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

En y repesant des années plus tard, je me dis toujours que nos années à Poudlard et les quelques années qui ont suivit jusqu'à la mort de James ont été les meilleurs moments qu'il nous ait été permis de vivre. Malgré la noirceur des temps, du monde, des esprits … On était tellement jeune, insouciant, et on pensait avoir l'avenir devant nous … Avant qu'un drôle ou plutôt dramatique destin nous tombe dessus, nous bande d'adulescents trop gamin… On était tellement stupide de penser que rien ne nous séparerait jamais… Malgré le mal que ça fait maintenant … d'avoir été si proche et d'être maintenant si seul … Je ne regretterai jamais … Non, jamais …

Pour James, Sirius, Peter et moi tout avait commencé des années plutôt … Le groupe que nous formions était d'ailleurs plutôt surprenant … Et parfois j'arrive même à me demander comment quatre personnalités si différentes pouvaient être si soudées … Entre le sombre Sirius et l'arrogant James les choses n'avaient jamais été aussi simple qu'elles pourraient le paraître. Mais il fallait bien le dire, ils avaient été le fondement de notre petite troupe. Moi et Peter étions deux pièces rapportées mais finalement parfaitement intégrées.

Durant les premiers mois, le dortoir que nous partagions avait souvent été le théâtre des engeulades de James et Sirius. Chacun étant l'opposé de l'autre … James fils de médicomage réputé risquant sa vie chaque jour, arrogant, borné, mais avec un bon fond et un sens aigu de la justice et Sirius fils d'une famille sombre, emporté et sans aucun bon plan dans la tête (ça c'est un point commun avec James en fait …) mais humble et fidèle.

Je ne su jamais exactement comment leur amitié débutât, mais à cette époque Sirius n'était pas (ou n'avait jamais été) dans les bonnes grâces de sa famille et avait, une fois de plus, déçu les espérances maternelles en étant envoyé à Gryffondor. Et plusieurs de ses cousins éloignés avaient pris l'habitude de lui jouer des sales tours et de le ridiculiser. James, son dégoût des serpentards et de l'injustice (malgré le fait qu'il ait été à l'origine de quelques unes) s'étaient interposés. A partir de ce moment, ils mirent leur énergie et leurs esprits tordus en commun pour faire un maximum de sales coups aux serpentards.

Peter s'était rajouté au groupe, un peu pour les mêmes raisons … Il était une proie facile et un peu faible d'esprit et de corps mais pourtant toujours courageux, la preuve, pour faire ce qu'il a fait, il fallait l'être. James et Sirius l'avait pris sous leur aile …

Il ne restait que moi, et ils mirent des mois à m'apprivoiser, moi l'étrange garçon, secret, solitaire et peu sûre de soi… Ils m'ont guetté pendant des mois… Et ils ont mit plus d'un an pour découvrir ce que j'étais. Ils étaient des gamins perspicaces, il n'y avait pas à y redire. Certains de mes camarades même plutôt proches ne se sont jamais doutés de ma « maladie ». Ils ont gobé durant sept années que je m'absentais trois jours par mois pour rendre visite à ma mère malade. Comme si je n'avais pas pu le faire le weekend… Une fois qu'ils m'eurent percé à jour l'improbable se produisit : ils me firent le serment de garder le secret et de m'appuyer pour ma crédibilité. Et les liens se sont tissés d'eux-mêmes.

Nos sept années s'étaient écoulés avec joie, tristesse, drames, solidarité, amour pour James qui au bout de deux années (interminables pour Peter, Sirius et moi) avait réussi à séduire la tempétueuse Lily Evans … Niveau sentimental Sirius et moi n'étions pas bien loin ; quelques filles par-ci par-là, mais rien de bien sérieux. Et puis par un bel après midi de Juin, on s'est retrouvé tous les quatre sur le quai 9 ¾, diplôme en poche à se demander ce qu'on allait faire de nos vies … Si seulement j'avais su que quelques semaines plus tard, elle allait débarquer dans ma vie sans prévenir et complètement bouleverser tous mes projets …

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Ca n'a pas été trop long, non ? lol

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 2 

Sortis de Poudlard nous avions tous les quatre la volonté de prendre nos vie en main et de sortir de l'adolescence … Autant que possible du moins … Car ce n'étais pas gagné pour certain … Je vise James et Sirius évidement … Ils avaient décidé de prendre un appartement ensemble dans le Londres moldu, près de Hyde Park. L'appartement était minuscule, la collaboration scabreuse et les points de discorde nombreux … Déjà un vieux couple disait Peter, et il avait raison… Mais bon on ne pouvait pas demander à James et Sirius d'être trop mature, c'était James et Sirius quoi …

Peter de son côté avait trouvé un job de vacances chez un apothicaire du chemin de traverse et économisait les quelques galions qu'il gagnait en vue de louer une chambre d'étudiant dans Londres et de suivre une maîtrise en potions, matière dans laquelle il excellait.

Moi de mon côté je bullais à gauche à droite, à cette époque le décret du ministère obligeant les hybrides à déclarer à leur employeur leur vraie nature était déjà en vigueur et autant dire qu'on ne se pressait pas devant ma porte pour m'engager. Je louais une minuscule chambre de bonne chez des moldus dans la banlieue londonienne. Ils devaient certainement trouver leur nouveau locataire plutôt étrange mais la chambre n'était pas très salubre, donc difficile à louer, et apparemment ils avaient besoin d'argent. Ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion quand je m'étais présenté. Pour les nuits de pleines lunes, je continuais à me rendre à Près au Lard dans la cabane hurlante. Mes projets s'arrêtaient là : métro, boulot, dodo … Sauf que y'avait pas de boulot, le métro je le prenais pas et vu que ça me minait profondément de ne pas trouver d'emploi y'avait pas de dodo non plus … J'avais vaguement envisagé de débuter à la rentrée une maîtrise en enchantements, ma matière de prédilection, mais sans argent je n'allais pas aller bien loin. Et puis cette maîtrise, c'était plutôt pour m'occuper que pour me donner réellement un avenir, je pense pas que le monde sorcier était réellement disposé à me donner un emploi, qualifié ou pas.

C'est finalement quand j'ai compris ça que la solution est arrivée. Il ne fallait pas que je cherche chez les sorciers … J'ai trouvé un job d'étudiant deux jours semaines dans un grand magasin moldu. Vous allez me dire que ranger des boites de petits pois sur des étagères y'a plus glorieux mais les horaires étaient souples et je pouvais facilement prétexter un gros examen pour avoir un jour de congé lors des pleines lunes. Je me suis inscrit à la FMM (Faculté de Maîtrise Magique) option enchantements.

Mais en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui a changé ma vie …

Non ma vie c'est elle qui l'a changée … Olympe … Olympe Grant. Blonde, pétillante, radieuse, remplie de joie de vivre… La fille rêvée quoi, celle que j'attendais, la femme de ma vie, j'en étais persuadé.

La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, ou plutôt **re** rencontré c'était à la fac. Elle était là plantée devant la sortie de l'amphi, elle m'avait repéré. Moi si je l'avais remarquée ? Oui et non … J'avais reconnu son visage plutôt familier mais sans vraiment savoir mettre un non dessus. Je n'ai jamais été le genre de mec qui flashe sur une fille parce qu'elle est bien faite. Oui je sais, vous allez dire que je suis hypocrite … Et vous avez raison, il m'arrive comme tous les hommes de me retourner sur une jolie fille, ok … Mais delà à faire plus que me retourner… Non, je ne suis pas du genre qui prend des initiatives mais plutôt de celui qui laisse venir. Et puis je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que Olympe soit un top model, non, mais elle quelque chose de si … si … waouh… qui se dégage d'elle.

Enfin bon, elle m'attendait quoi. Elle m'a sourit, je lui ai souris, elle ma regardé droit dans les yeux comme si je devais dire quelque chose ou faire je sais pas trop quoi. Et puis voyant que je ne réagissais pas, c'est elle qui a parlé.

- Remus ? Remus Lupin ?

- Euh, oui, c'est moi. Répondis-je un peu perdu. Elle sourit encore, et je me suis surpris à penser qu'elle avait vraiment un super joli sourire.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas … Dit-elle en riant doucement, l'air pas du tout vexé, presque comme si c'était normal.

- Euh, non désolé, ton visage me rappelle quelque chose, mais non … Dis-je réellement gêné.

- Olympe, Olympe Grant, serdaigle, même promotion que toi … Normal que tu ne te rappelles pas on a pas été très souvent dans la même classe. Elle me tendit la main, je la pris et je la serrais.

- Oh, maintenant je me rappelle ! Tu as travaillé quelque fois en binôme en métamorphose avec James non ?

- Oui, oui c'est moi … En tout cas ça me fais plaisir de voir une tête que je connais un peu… Je me sens un peu perdue. Et je me demandais si ça t'intéresserais d'aller prendre une bièraubeurre avec moi … Euh si t'en a envie quoi …

Elle semblée gênée tout à coup, c'est vrai que la demande était plutôt directe, on se connaissait à peine. J'étais un peu déstabilisé mais je n'avais aucune raison de refuser, ça ne m'engageait à rien.

- Avec plaisir … On y va maintenant ?

Elle a sourit, hoché la tête et on est parti. Je l'ai regardée trente secondes tandis qu'elle marchait vers la sortie et je me suis mis à penser que j'allais l'adorer. Elle s'est retournée voyant que je ne la suivais pas.

- T'as déjà changé d'avis ? dit-elle en riant.

Non, non, j'aurais réellement été stupide si je l'avais fait.

Fin Chapitre 2

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé avec leur review ! Ca fait très plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et merci encore pour vos reviews très très encourageantes qui me font extrêmement plaisir !!! La suite très prochainement, je pense ! Bizz ! Shez.**

****

**Chapitre 3**

****

L'idée qu'elle m'ait abordé pour avoir des nouvelles de James, qu'elle connaissait car ils avaient tous les deux suivis les cours avancés de métamorphose à Poudlard, m'avait effleuré. Mais je me suis finalement rendu compte qu'elle avait l'air tout simplement de souffrir de solitude. C'est vrai que moi-même, j'avais eût du mal à m'adapter à cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire bien loin de toutes celles que j'avais pu faire dans l'ambiance quasi familiale de Poudlard. Les amphis étaient énormes et bien souvent je n'étais qu'un nom sur une liste, je ne connaissais quasiment personne, à part deux ou trois têtes aperçues à Poudlard, car les cours avancés en enchantements que proposait la FFM étaient suivi par beaucoup de catégories « d'élèves » tels que des futurs médicomages, des employés du ministère en formation, des futurs aurores, des élèves étrangers venus se perfectionner, etc.

Elle m'avait avoué sur le trajet de la faculté au chemin de traverse qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement la bièrraubeurre. Nous avons donc opté pour une glace de chez Florian. Une fois attablé devant deux boules chocolat pour moi et deux boules spéculoos surmonté d'une grosse dose de chantilly pour elle, on s'est mit naturellement à parler de nos vies.

- Et toi tu fais quoi à la fac ? Demandais-je.

- Un CPMM. Répondit-elle entre deux bouchées de glace.

- Euh… Tu peux traduire … Dis-je en riant.

- Un certificat de pédagogie et maîtrise magique. J'ai envie de trouver une place comme instit primaire… Plus tard …

Pour les enfants issus de familles sorcières, le ministère avait crée un type d'enseignement primaire qui n'avait pas pour but d'apprendre la magie aux petits sorciers mais de leur inculquer, comme dans le monde moldu, les bases des mathématiques, de la lecture, de la conjugaison, etc.

- Joli métier … Dis-je un peu admiratif. Si je n'avais pas été ce que j'étais, l'enseignement m'aurait sûrement beaucoup plu.

Elle me sourit encore et mon cœur rata un battement. J'aurais pu passer des heures à la faire sourire. Je me mis à l'observer un instant, un visage rond, deux yeux bleus, une petite bouche rose, des cheveux blonds et lisses tombant sur ses épaules, quelques taches de rousseurs. Elle n'était ni grande ni petite, ni belle ni moche. Mais sa joie de vivre et ses sourires la rendait simplement mignonne. Elle semblait animée par une vitalité sans bornes et à ce moment précis j'avais juste envie de la croquer …

Elle avait remarqué que je la regardais mais elle ne dit rien, je rougis un peu, mal à l'aise de m'être fait surprendre à la dévisager dans les règles de l'art. Ma mère m'avait pourtant appris que ça ne se faisait pas. Promis !

- Et sinon tu vis où ? Demanda t'elle pour briser le silence.

- Pas très loin de la fac, je loue une chambre chez des moldus, ce n'est pas très cher mais pas très salubre non plus. Et en plus, quand je m'exerce pour les cours il y a parfois des ratés, et il commence à trouver ça bizarre … Les explosions et ce genre de chose. J'pense que je vais devoir me trouver bientôt autre chose …

- Ok, je vois, pas la gloire quoi … Moi je vis toujours chez mes parents, mais bon c'est pas facile non plus, tu sais après sept année à Poudlard, c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment l'habitude de vivre ensemble, c'est plutôt électrique parfois … Et puis ma mère s'est remariée il y'a quelques années, elle vient d'avoir un bébé, une fille, elle à six mois … Pas facile pour bosser … Elle hurle toute la nuit parfois et ça rend l'ambiance encore plus survoltée …

Un soupire … Un sourire … Elle rit un instant parce que je la regarde (encore).

- Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ennuie avec tous ça … C'est des gamineries …

- Non tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout. T'as l'air de te sentir un peu seule et je dois dire que moi aussi, c'est pas toujours facile un changement de vie aussi radical, ça me fait du bien de discuter… Avouais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, termina sa glace. Je regardais ma montre 18h45', je devais être dans une demi heure chez James. Sirius et lui pendaient leur crémaillère, tradition purement moldue, mais c'était surtout une bonne occasion pour faire la fête. Pourtant cette idée ne m'emballait pas, j'aurais préféré passer la soirée ici avec elle. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. On règle l'addition, elle me note son adresse de cheminette sur un papier, moi je ne suis pas raccordé, donc je lui laisse mon adresse moldue. Je m'apprête à lui dire au revoir mais elle va plus vite que moi. Elle se penche vers moi et me fait la bise en posant délicatement sa main sur mon épaule.

- A bientôt j'espère ! Me lance t'elle.

Moi je suis un peu retourné, j'ai du mal à me remettre de ce petit bisou… Elle s'éloigne … J'ai pas du tout envie de la laisser partir … Alors je prend mon courage à deux main.

- Olympe attend ! Criais-je doucement.

Elle se retourne, me regarde, me sourit, encore, décidément, elle veut m'achever …

- Il y'a une soirée chez James et Sirius ce soir, tu veux m'accompagner ?

Elle ne dit rien, elle a l'air de réfléchir. Mon cœur bat un peu plus fort tout d'un coup … Fait chaud, nan ? Ah, c'est parce que je rougis ? Euh oui, peut-être …

- Ca me ferait plaisir… Insistais-je.

- Alors j'accepte, tu me laisses juste le temps de prévenir chez moi ?

Encore un de ses sourires radieux qui achève de me mettre K.O. C'est à ce moment là que je su que je commençais à jouer avec le feu…

**Fin **

**A très bientôt ! Shez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le chapitre 4. Encore merci pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement à Lia Sail (toujours présente) et TchingTchong (ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser … Ca fait toujours très plaisir. Gros betch ! Shez**

Chapitre quatre 

****

La fête battait son plein dans le salon de James et Sirius. Olympe, hilare, dansait un tango plutôt approximatif avec James (qui s'était glissé une marguerite entre les dents) sur la chanson moldue « Roxane » du groupe Police. Oui d'accord, ce n'est pas un tango … Mais allez expliquer ça à James.

Il avait été particulièrement, heureux de retrouver sa coéquipière de métamorphose, peut-être un peu trop au goût de Lily… Et à mon goût aussi d'ailleurs… Je la connaissais depuis trois ou quatre heures et j'étais déjà jaloux… Je pris un verre de punch et poussais un soupire sonore en m'adossant à un meuble de la cuisine où je m'étais réfugié…. Cette fille m'attirait … trop …

Lily pénétra dans la cuisine suivie de James et Sirius. Elle me lança un regard qui voulait sûrement dire « sauves-toi tant qu'il en est encore temps ». James et Sirius vinrent se placer face à moi, Sirius tenant James par l'épaule, ce dernier pleurait à (faux) gros sanglots sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Oh, mon Siririchounet, le grand jour est enfin arrivé, notre petit Remi nous a ramené une fille à la maison ! Quel bonheur ! Je suis si zémuze ! Hoqueta-t-il entre deux fausses crises de larmes.

- C'est vrai tu as raison ma petite Jamesienouchette ! Quel bonheur ! Je m'étais finalement mis à croire qu'il aimait les garçons ! Oh, mon petit Remi, Papa et Maman sont tellement fière de toi … Dit Sirius en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais n'oublies pas : si tu la raccompagne, protégez vous bien, hein !

- Funérailles ! Sais tu seulement comment ça fonctionne mon Remi-mini ? Dit James d'un faux ton inquiet et alarmé.

- Comment fonctionne quoi ?! Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, m'apprêtant à entendre une énormité.

- Ben, les filles et les garçons, tout ça … Parce que, ce que Papa te racontais sur les choux et les roses quand t'étais petit ce n'est pas vrai, tu sais ! Dis Sirius sur un ton gaga.

- Ouais, ouais c'est bon les gars, j'ai compris… Coupais-je. Mais j'vais vous faire une confidence … J'pense bien que je sais comment ça marche … Dis-je avec un air de conspirateur.

- Ah ben super, tu vas nous expliquer alors ! Dis James surexcité en me regardant comme si il allait boire mes paroles. Hein, Lily ! Ecoute bien ce que Remus va nous expliquer !!!

Elle soupira l'air dépitée mais amusée.

- T'es un grand malade James, tu sais ça ? Rigola-t-elle.

Ils reprirent un peu leur sérieux.

- Ben écoute, ça nous rassure un peu quand même … Depuis quelques temps on osait plus trop prendre notre douche avec toi … Expliqua James sur un ton « très sérieux ».

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sur le coup de la surprise.

- Oui on était gêné de se mettre tout nu devant toi, beau comme on est, on voulait pas te faire envie, tu comprends ! Mais bon ce n'est pas grave, puisque tu aimes les filles, on va pouvoir recommencer maintenant ! S'écria Sirius.

Je manquais de m'étouffer.

- Euh … Loupé un épisode … Parce que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir pris une douche avec vous … Vous êtes vraiment deux dingos … Dis-je.

- Ah ?! T'es sûr ? Dit Sirius.

- On confond peut-être avec Peter alors … Dit James en regardant Sirius.

- D'ailleurs où est-il notre cher Peter ? Demanda Sirius.

Il tourna les talons et sorti de la cuisine à la recherche de Peter. Lily me lança un regard et un sourire que j'ai traduit comme « laisse tomber, ils sont stupides ». James attira Lily à lui.

- On va danser ma Lily jolie ? Demanda James.

Elle acquiesça et il lui cola un betch sonore sur la joue. Ils sortirent de la cuisine et se lancèrent sur la piste dans une mauvaise parodie du film moldu « Saturday Night Fever ». Olympe rentra dans la pièce et vint s'appuyer contre le même meuble que moi. Elle me fit un petit sourire et me prit mon verre de punch des mains pour boire dedans, elle était mignonne avec ses joues rouges, ses cheveux un peu défaits à cause d'avoir trop dansé et son pull à large encolure qui glissait un peu trop sur ses épaules. Trop craquante … Elle bu et posa mon verre sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- Tu t'amuses ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Bien sûr ! La moitié de Poudlard est ici … Ca fais du bien de retrouver des gens qu'on connaît. Merci de m'avoir invitée …

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là … Dis je sincèrement.

La musique ralentit, des couples se formèrent sur la piste. Bobby Amberson, un ancien Poufsoufle de la même année que nous, passa la tête à l'intérieure de la cuisine.

- Tu danses Olympe ? Lança t'il. J'avais envie de sortir les crocs tout d'un coup. Même pas le temps de tenter ma chance qu'on me la volait déjà ! Une petite grimace de déception s'inscrit sur ma bouche mais Olympe répliqua pour moi.

- Désolée Bob, ma mère m'a appris à ne jamais refuser quand je me faisais inviter à danser par un garçon, mais celle-là je la réserve à Remus, si ça te dérange pas trop … Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mon cœur fit un bon énorme dans ma poitrine.

- Oh bien sûr que non ! Répondit Bob. La prochaine peut-être ! Dit-il joyeusement avant de retourner sur la piste de danse improvisée dans le salon.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, je lui souris en posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle passa ses bras alentour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je suis resté figé trois ou quatre secondes, envoûté par son parfum, et totalement perturbé par son corps qu'elle serra un peu plus contre le mien.

- On danse alors ? Murmura t'elle.

- Oui désolé, excuse moi.

On s'est mit à tournoyer lentement sur le rythme doux de la musique, je glissai ma main jusque dans le bas de son dos. Son pull s'était retroussé dénudant sa peau. Je fut électrisé par ce contact doux et chaud et machinalement je me mis la caresser du pouce. Elle me faisait un effet pas possible. Peut-on tomber amoureux en si peu de temps ?

La musique s'arrêta et elle s'écarta légèrement, ses mains glissèrent de mon cou à mes épaules. Elle me regarda en souriant. On avait rien à se dire, on se regardait juste l'un l'autre et je profitais surtout de pouvoir la garder contre moi quelques secondes supplémentaires. Son pull s'était remis en place recouvrant mes doigts maintenant sous le lainage. Je pensai qu'il était plus judicieux de les remettre à une place plus sage.

A ce moment Lily débarqua dans la cuisine et émit un « Oups » sonore. Elle barrât le passage à James et Sirius qui la suivait et s'exclama :

- Tiens, Peter est là bas ! Ben on l'a trouvé finalement ce bon vieux Peter.

Ils firent tous les trois volte face et retournèrent dans le salon ; non sans que Lily dût pousser James qui se plaignait d'avoir réellement très très très soif tout d'un coup et Sirius qui ajoutait que non vraiment, il ne voyait pas Peter.

Olympe se détacha de moi.

- Ils sont vraiment supers tes amis tu sais … Dit-elle en riant.

- Vraiment dérangés, tu veux dire !

- Remus, ce sont tes amis ! Me gronda t'elle gentiment.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai … Excuse moi ! J'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois quand je me dis qu'ils sont réellement fous. Mais bon après je me souviens que je les aimes et qu'ils sont uniques et tout et tout… Rigolais-je. Heureusement, maintenant Lily est là pour m'aider à les faire rester sur Terre, sinon Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils auraient déjà fait comme âneries…

Elle fût prise d'un fou rire.

- Ah, tu ris ! Repris-je sur un faux ton vexé. Tu sais qu'elle est la plus grande injustice de ma vie ?

- Non ! Répondit-elle en riant.

Et si je lui déballais que je m'étais fait mordre à six ans par un loup garou et que ma vie en était totalement bouleversée depuis… T'es con Remus, tu veux la voir partir en courant ? De toutes façons, ce n'est pas ça que tu veux lui raconter…

- Et bien, je suis intimement persuadé que Dumbledore m'a nommé préfet pour faire tenir ces trois là en place. Moi ! Voilà comment il m'a récompensé d'avoir toujours été le plus sage ! Comme quoi le chemin du bien ne paie pas toujours, ma belle ! Tu t'imagines même pas quelle punition c'était de devoir les raisonner !

- Oh, si j'imagine très bien … Et comment tu t'y es pris ?

- Ca c'est secret défense … Je les ai menacés … de choses horribles … Je n'oserais même pas te raconter… Mais bon ça c'est après qu'ils aient sapé mon autorité pendant trois mois ! Lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

- Oooh ! Fit-elle faussement étonnée par ce pseudo secret.

- Et oui que veux tu, avec des agités pareils, il fallait quelque chose de costaud pour les faire tenir en place … un petit peu …

- Mon pauvre petit lapin … T'as vraiment pas eût de chance, t'as raison … A la fois victime et bourreau, quel sale rôle ! Rigola-t-elle.

Ce fût à mon tour de rire jusqu'au moment où elle me demanda l'heure.

- Si tard ? Dit-elle après que je lui ai annoncé qu'il était plus de trois heure du matin. Faut que je rentre alors … Ca n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter.

- Oh ! Dis-je déçu. Tu rentres comment ? Par le réseau de cheminette?

- Non, trop bruyant pour le bébé … Elle pleure constamment… Alors si je la réveille en rentrant, ma mère risque de faire une crise de nerfs ! Je vais appeler le magicobus.

- Pourquoi tu ne transplane pas ? Demandais-je.

- Euh … Evite moi de devoir revivre mes trois échecs cuisant à l'examen en te les racontant, s'il te plait. Dit-elle en rougissant. Je suis nulle je sais, je sais …

- Mais non, je suis sûr que tu sais faire plein d'autres choses vachement plus intéressantes que transplaner.

- T'es sincère ?

- Bien sûr que oui … Et pour te le prouver, je vais même te raccompagner chez toi … J'aime pas trop l'idée de laisser une jeune fille rentrer seule en bus à une heure pareille…

- Gentleman en plus … Mais non merci… Tu m'as déjà emmenée manger une glace, tu m'as invitée ici … Et on se connaît réellement que depuis à peine dix heure … J'vais pas commencer à t'envahir directement. Mais c'est super gentil. Je peux te faire un bisou pour te dire merci ?

Je me suis dis qu'elle pouvait m'envahir et m'embrasser autant qu'elle le voulait, mais bon, je ne l'ai pas formulé à haute voix.

- Oui … enfin non … enfin si pour le bisou, euh enfin … Je préfère te raccompagner, je me sentirais plus tranquille, s'il te plait. Dis-je en rougissant.

- D'accord … Céda t'elle. Elle me fit un petit bisou sur la joue. T'es adorable. Ajouta t'elle. Je comprend pourquoi ils t'aiment tant tes amis …

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pour rien, laisse tomber. Je vais chercher ma veste et dire au revoir à nos hôtes …

Je la suivis jusque dans le salon où Lily et James l'enlacèrent chaleureusement pour lui dire au revoir.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! Ajouta Lily.

- Hé, en fait, tu rentres comment ? Demanda Sirius.

- Remus me raccompagne … Je sais pas transplaner ! Précisa-t-elle.

- Aaaah ! S'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire ! N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit Rem' !

- Tais-toi Sirius, où je raconte à tout le monde comment tu …

- C'est bon, ok, ok … J'arrête ! Me coupa brusquement Sirius.

- Allez, à plus tout le monde ! Dit Olympe.

Je la pris par la taille et nous avons disparu en un claquement sec.

Fin du chapitre 4

A suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_**- Remus**_

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne et le dos courbaturé … Une faible lueur qui perçait de derrière les volets illuminait ma chambre d'un blanc grisâtre. On était mi novembre et la météo londonienne qui n'est pas d'un naturel clément commençait à devenir franchement maussade. Et en plus, aujourd'hui, c'était samedi ! Qui dit samedi dit boulot pour Remus Lupin.

Je me prélassais encore deux minutes sous ma couette et enfonçais ma tête un peu plus profondément dans mon oreiller en repensant à la soirée d'hier. J'avais adoré la compagnie d'Olympe et je crois que les quelques verres de punch que j'avais avalé m'avaient rendu un peu plus téméraire qu'à mon habitude. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal … mais c'était prendre des risques. Le risque de tomber amoureux d'elle, de me faire découvrir, de souffrir… de la faire souffrir. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas me prendre la tête avec ça et profiter un peu. Mais c'est pas dans ma nature de ne pas me prendre la tête. Et puis je ne connaissais Olympe que depuis hier, ça n'irait peut-être pas beaucoup plus loin.

Je jetais un regard à mon réveil : 10h … J'avais encore une heure pour prendre une douche, avaler quelque chose et me rendre au travail. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour m'extirper de mon lit. Brrrr ! Qu'il faisait froid! Je tournais la vanne du chauffage en vain, je louais pourtant la chambre avec l'eau et le chauffage. J'avais au moins l'eau, enfin elle n'était pas vraiment chaude non plus! Je ne pouvais même pas faire un feu ici. J'enfilais rapidement un t-shirt et déjeunait en lisant la rubrique «Annonces immobilières » de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il fallait réellement que je trouve autre chose que ce taudis.

_**- Olympe **_

Samedi matin pluvieux … Rien de plus ennuyeux … Je m'enfuis sous ma couette … Pas envie de me lever … dix heure trente … Trop tôt pour me lever surtout après la soirée d'hier… Huuum quelle soirée… et Remus… charmant, attentionné, prévenant, drôle, malicieux, mystérieux, beau… très beau… Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien avec un garçon. Il m'avait même raccompagnée, ce n'est pas extraordinaire ça ?

Enfin, ne nous emballons pas trop … Et puis cette belle soirée c'était achevée bien assez vite… Il m'a souhaité une bonne nuit, m'a promis de m'emmener manger une autre glace mercredi après midi après les cours. Pas que j'ai réellement besoin de lui pour m'enfiler une glace mais c'est toujours plus agréable en bonne compagnie. Je l'ai remercié encore quarante trois fois, au moins. Et puis j'ai passé la porte, attendu qu'il ait disparu et monté l'escalier. Je n'avais pas fait deux mètres dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre à coucher que Barbara s'est mise à pleurer. Un braillement … ça va passer … puis deux … puis trois … puis la grosse crise de bébé pas content.

Pire qu'un chien de garde cette gamine, il lui manquait plus que les crocs, ça au moins elle n'était pas encore prête de les avoir. Pas le temps de me dépêcher pour rentrer dans ma ²chambre, ma mère déboule en chemise de nuit. Elle ne supporte pas entendre Barbara pleurer, il faut dire qu'elle pleure tout le temps… Elle me jette un regard furieux et me lance un « tu paies rien pour attendre ». Elle a calmé ma demi soeur, et ensuite je me suis prise une belle engeulade.

Le problème avec ma mère c'est que mes sept années à Poudlard ne nous ont pas aidées à créer des liens… Je rentrais seulement à Noël et pour les vacances d'été, et j'ai carrément grandi sans elle. Puis elle a divorcé de Papa et elle à refait sa vie il y'a deux ans avec un moldu, ensuite Barbara est arrivée il y'a six mois. Tout ce passait bien tant que je ne rentrai que pour les vacances, chacun faisait son petit effort et tout se passait plus ou moins bien. Mais au fur et à mesure j'ai de moins en moins fait partie de leur vie, de leur famille, on m'a gentiment demandé de céder ma chambre à Barbara « pour plus tard » et puis « je n'étais presque jamais dedans », et j'ai finalement arrêté tout simplement de me sentir chez moi dans cette maison. Quand je suis sortie de Poudlard en juin dernier, ce n'était pas vraiment dans les projets de maman que je rentre à la maison, ça je l'avais bien senti quand durant les vacances de Noël elle m'avait demandé si je comptais plutôt prendre une chambre d'étudiante ou une collocation. Mais je n'avais pas un sous de côté et je désirais continuer mes études, alors j'ai demandé à rentrer à la maison. Maman avait accepté « pour me dépanner quelques mois » et dû batailler ferme avec Patrick, mon beau père, pour lui faire avaler la pilule. Vous comprenez sûrement que ça n'a jamais été la folle entente entre nous. Depuis que j'étais rentrée en juillet l'ambiance était tendue, Patrick m'avait fait comprendre à plusieurs reprise que je n'étais plus ici chez moi, qu'il me tolérait par respect pour ma mère et que le plus vite je m'en irais mieux ce serait pour tout le monde car je « perturbais » leur vie de famille quotidienne. Je ne faisais carrément plus partie de la famille, en clair.

De plus Barbara était un bébé particulièrement difficile, s'occuper d'un nouveau-né n'est jamais la partie la plus facile de la vie de parent et certainement la plus fatigante, ce qui augmentait la tension d'un cran. Les disputes étaient nombreuses autant être franche et l'ambiance de plus en plus lourde. Avec ça, Patrick ne ratait pas une occasion de me faire remarquer combien je les dérangeais et combien mon comportement était au choix : stupide, ingrat, anormal, etc. C'était dur à vivre, je me sentais réellement mal dans cette maison.

Maman cria du bas de l'escalier.

- Olympe, hibou pour toi !

Réveil en douceur quoi, quand je vous dis que l'ambiance était tendue.

Je me suis sortie de mon lit, j'ai enfilé mon peignoir et je suis descendue à la cuisine. Maman berçait Barbara dans ses bras et Patrick lui préparait son biberon. Joli tableau quoi, la famille parfaite ! Attendez, il y a un défaut dans le tableau : moi !

- C'est bien, tu te lèves pour dîner, maintenant. T'as vu l'heure ? Me lança-t-il.

Ne pas répondre à la provocation.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dis-je.

- Salut. Répondit Maman.

Patrick lui n'émit qu'un petit grognement.

Je détachais le parchemin de la patte du hibou et lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Je me servi ensuite un grand jus d'orange et m'assis à la table pour lire. Mais Patrick réattaquait déjà.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée hier soir. Enfin vu l'heure à laquelle tu es rentrée … j'imagine que oui ! J'espère aussi que ça en valait la peine parce que bonjour la crise avec la petite, délicate comme tu es quand tu rentres ! Mais bon ça, toi, tu t'en fou, c'est encore ta mère qui paie les pots cassés et qui a dû veiller pour la calmer !

- C'est vrai que c'est quand même pas une heure pour rentrer, Olympe ! Ajouta ma mère. En plus rentrer en bus à cette heure … très rassurant !

- De un, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, ça arrive, de deux, je me suis faite raccompagner, je ne suis pas rentrée seule ! Dis-je la voix un peu tremblante de colère.

- Je me demande bien quel genre de personne te raccompagne à cette heure là ! Soupira ma mère.

La discussion était close pour moi. Je déroulais le parchemin, c'était Gabrielle, une très bonne amie de Poudlard, avec qui j'avais encore des contacts réguliers. Elle travaillait dans un magasin de cosmétiques sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse à temps plein. Elle était pire que coquette et avait toujours rêvé de travailler dans ce genre d'endroit. Apparemment, il y avait une place de vendeuse à temps partiel à prendre chez « Les secrets d'Aphrodite», le magasin en question. Gaby connaissait ma situation à la maison et savait que je voulais trouver un petit job le week-end pour mettre un peu d'argent de côté, elle me proposait donc de venir faire un essai l'après-midi même à quatorze heure.

C'était super si mon essai était concluant, j'avais une chance de me sortir d'ici assez vite …

Fin chapitre 5 


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci Lia Sail pour ta review … l'unique review pour ce chapitre … Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 6

Je n'ai pas le moral aujourd'hui. Je viens de recevoir un courrier d'Olympe. Elle ne sait pas venir à notre rendez-vous de demain. Depuis trois semaines maintenant, on a prit l'habitude d'aller manger une glace, malgré le froid, le mercredi après midi. Elle a trouvé un petit boulot dans un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle travaille le samedi et le mardi soir normalement mais elle vient d'être rappelée pour demain, une vendeuse est tombée malade. C'est bien pour elle, mais j'avais vachement envie de la voir.

J'irais bien lui dire bonjour, c'est toujours encourageant, mais déjà c'est un magasin de cosmétiques (tout à fait mon genre quoi) et en plus j'ai un rhume de cheval ! Je n'ai toujours pas de chauffage ici et il faut que je me bâte pendant une demi heure avec le robinet de ma douche pour avoir de l'eau tiède. J'suis vraiment pas bien j'ai la gorge gonflée, je sais plus rien avaler, je suis glacé, j'ai un mal de crâne horrible et mes oreilles me font atrocement souffrir. En plus c'est la pleine lune dans trois jours. J'peux vraiment pas me permettre de louper les cours. C'est peut être tant mieux pour Olympe, j'ai pas trop envie qu'elle me voie dans cet état là : je suis pitoyable. Au moins je ne risquerais pas de lui refiler mon rhume. Elle me propose qu'on se revoit plus tard … Faut que je lui réponde. Je m'extirpe de mon lit et m'entoure les épaules d'un plaid, j'attrape une plume et écris :

Salut toi,

Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se voir demain. Je suis un peu déçu, mais bon, c'est peut-être tant mieux… Je suis cloué au lit par une grosse angine (à mon avis), j'essaye de me soigner et j'espère que ça ira mieux demain matin pour aller en cours. Au moins, je ne pourrais pas te faire profiter de mes microbes. Prend bien soin de toi et on se revoit vendredi au plus tard en SEB (sortilèges et enchantements de bases). Si tu as envie d'aller prendre un chocolat chaud après, je suis à ta disposition. Je ne te propose pas une glace cette fois si car je suis déjà assez congelé à mon goût.

Affectueusement,

Remus.

Je donnais la lettre à Diesel, ma chouette. C'est Sirius qui l'avait baptisée ainsi car elle était lente au démarrage. Mademoiselle prenait son temps, quoi … Je lui ouvris la fenêtre et la referma aussi vite avant plonger sous la douche tiède espérant que cela me réchauffe un peu, en vain. Le froid fouetta mon corps aussi sec en sortant de la cabine de douche, je m'essuyais et enfilais un t-shirt à longues manches et un gros pull par-dessus mon short de pyjama, je m'enroulais dans le plaid et je me précipitai, grelottant, sous ma couette. J'avais posé ma tête sur l'oreiller depuis ce qui me sembla être dix minutes qu'on toqua à la fenêtre.

Je vivais dans une chambre au réez de chaussée chez des moldus. Je ne partageais aucune pièce de la maison avec eux hormis le couloir d'entrée qui menait à ma chambre. C'était plutôt un mini studio car je disposait dans la chambre d'une mini salle de bain masquée par un paravent, d'un lit, d'un bureau / table de cuisine et d'un buffet avec une tac chauffante. Le strict nécessaire.

Je sortis de mon lit une fois de plus toujours enroulé dans mon plaid, carrément congelé. J'écartait la tenture et ouvris la fenêtre.

- Salut ! Dit une voix sur un ton joyeux. T'as vraiment l'air mal en point toi !

C'était Olympe, emmitouflée dans sa cape d'hiver et son écharpe noires, les joues rosies par le froid et les cheveux couvert d'une fine pellicule de neige.

- Rentres vite ! J'ai froid ! Grelottais-je, les lèvres bleuies par le froid.

Je lui tendis la main et elle enjamba l'appui de fenêtre pour rentrer et je refermais la fenêtre derrière elle.

- Super sexy ta tenue … Rigola-t-elle.

- T'es venue pour te moquer de moi ? Râlais-je, en me remettant au lit.

- Bien sûr que non … J'ai croisé Lily au magasin tout à l'heure. Commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Ah oui, tiens tu devrais pas être en train de travailler toi au fait ! Coupais-je.

- T'as vraiment l'air heureux de me voir ! J'te signale qu'il est vingt heure, j'ai fini depuis un moment, là ! Et puis tu me laisses parler, oui ou zut !

- Désolé, mais je souffre … Ca me rend de mauvaise humeur … Me plaignis-je.

- Ppff … Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait croisé hier, chez James et Sirius et que ne t'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette. Ensuite j'ai reçu ta lettre. J'ai pensé que mon pauvre petit Remi était à l'agonie, j'ai donc accouru ! Mais bon ça à l'air d'aller vu que t'arrives encore à râler ! J'espère que t'as pas cassé ta boîte à rire !

- Nan, je l'ai juste perdue !

- J'espère que tu vas la retrouver alors ! Bon si tu te laissais soigner maintenant … T'en dis quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Rien de bien grave t'inquiètes … Elle se leva du lit et sorti de son sac un sachet de chez l'apothicaire qu'elle posa sur ma table de nuit. Elle mit un peu d'eau dans une bouilloire qu'elle posa sur la taque chauffante et prépara une tasse qu'elle rempli d'un mélange d'herbe.

- T'as du miel ?

- Ouais, sur l'étagère qui me sert de garde manger …

Elle versa l'eau bouillante sur les herbes et une odeur d'eucalyptus et de menthe se répandit dans la pièce. Elle posa la tasse sur ma table de nuit avec le pot de miel et s'arma d'une cuillère et d'un stylo. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et sortit du sirop pour la toux du sac et en versa un peu dans la cuillère.

- Allez, redresse-toi … Me dit-elle gentiment en me présentant la cuillère.

- T'es pas obligée de faire tout ça … Murmurais-je. En m'asseyant.

- C'est pour toutes les fois où te me paies des glaces et où tu t'occupes de moi… Avale …

- Ca c'est trois fois par jours à chaque repas, c'est l'apothicaire qui l'a dit … Elle le nota sur l'étiquette de la bouteille. Bois ta tisane maintenant c'est pour la fièvre… C'est aussi à chaque repas, je vais te le noter sur le paquet.

Elle me mit la tasse dans les mains.

- Et le miel ! Dis-je. Outré qu'elle puisse oublier un ingrédient si succulent.

- Qui a dit que le miel était pour toi ? Elle ouvrit le pot et en mit une cuillère dans sa bouche. J'ai bien droit à une récompense moi.

- Pas juste …

- Hé oui ! Mais bon, comme je ne suis pas une méchante fille, je t'en donne si tu bois ta tisane.

Je la bu d'une traite, c'était dégoûtant.

- Ce n'est pas bon ? Rigola-t-elle. C'était une fausse question, elle savait bien que c'était dégueulasse et ça la faisait rire. Tiens le miel c'était pour faire passer le goût … Dit-elle en m'en tendant une cuillère.

Je laissai la pâte jaune fondre sur ma langue et couler dans le fond de ma gorge, c'était délicieux.

- T'en a un peu là … Murmura-t-elle en essuyant le coin de ma bouche avec ses doigts.

J'étais finalement fou de joie et je ne savais pas trop expliquer pourquoi. J'adorais qu'elle s'occupe de moi comme ça, en fait. C'était une vraie preuve d'amitié et en plus elle était si proche, sur mon lit. En d'autre temps ça m'aurait filé des idées pas possibles.

Elle lança quelques sorts de réchauffement à la pièce et l'atmosphère se fit plus douce.

- Merci … Murmurais-je en m'emmitouflant encore plus dans mes couvertures.

- De rien, c'est normal entre amis … Non ? Répondit-t-elle. Allez, je m'en vais repose-toi bien, et pas question de quitter le lit demain, Lily n'a pas cours, elle passera vérifier que tu es bien dans ton lit et si jamais je te vois à la fac … Gare à toi …

- Tu t'en vas déjà … Ronchonnais-je.

- Ben, ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante, mais faut bien que je rentre chez moi … Elle caressa doucement ma joue … Bon Dieu, que ses mains étaient douces !

- Ambiance tendue ?

- Pire que ça … Elle n'a jamais été aussi … explosive … Soupira-t-elle en perdant d'un coup toute la vitalité qui l'habitait habituellement.

- Alala …J'aimerai bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider, ma belle … Dis-je sincèrement en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais … T'es adorable … Mais il n'y a rien à faire … Je suis la seule à pouvoir régler ça… J'ai juste l'impression parfois que je vais m'effondrer … Je sais pas pourquoi ça me fait si mal … En disant ça, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ça me fendit le cœur.

- Parce que tu te sens rejetée et abandonnée par ta propre famille….

- Ouais, sûrement … Elle s'essuyât rapidement les yeux. Bon, je le dis plus : je rentre… Sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer sur ton épaule et t'arrivera plus à te défaire de moi… T'imagines le drame !

- J'suis là si t'as besoin…

- Ok, je repasserai sûrement voir comment tu vas … Elle se leva. Soigne-toi bien ! Je sors par la porte, tes moldus dorment sûrement, reste dans ton lit ! Elle me fit un signe de la main et disparu.

Tout d'un coup je me sentis seul, je m'enroulait un peu plus dans ma couette … Ma pauvre Olympe qui était si triste et qui pensait quand même à venir s'occuper de moi… J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir la soulager moi aussi …

Fin Chapitre 6


	7. Chapter 7

**_Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes… Je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre en détail mais je le ferais plus tard voici le chapitre 7, dites moi ce que vous en penser, ça compte beaucoup pour moi… Bisous à tous ! _**

**Chapitre 7 **

Je suis resté cloué au lit tout le reste la semaine, et quand, enfin, je me suis senti mieux et que j'ai pu mettre le nez dehors, la pleine lune était arrivée, au moins ce mois-ci, elle tombait un week-end, James, Sirius et Peter avaient pu m'accompagner à la cabane hurlante. J'étais retourné en cours le lundi, harassé, si bien que je me suis endormi dans l'amphi… Je n'avais pas vu Olympe de la semaine, à part en coup de vent, on approchait de Noël et il n'y avait pas assez de personnel au magasin, elle travaillait de plus en plus. C'est peut-être pas plus mal, sinon je pense qu'elle m'aurait renvoyé illico presto à la maison vu ma tête de presque cadavre… Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily qui me fit un sermon pas possible comme quoi « Je devais faire attention à ma santé » et que « j'en faisais trop».

On était samedi soir et Lily nous cuisinait un spaghetti chez James et Sirius. J'étais affalé dans un fauteuil, fatigué mais heureux de retrouver mais amis. Nos estomacs gargouillaient bruyamment, affamés, car Olympe n'arrivait pas … sûrement retenue au boulot. Lily avait disposé quelques raviers avec des chips sur la table mais nous avaient interdit d'y toucher tant que la dernière invitée n'était pas arrivée. James et Sirius bavaient devant.

- Et si on en mange qu'un ? Demanda James impatient.

Lily ignora la question et continua de faire tranquillement la conversation à Peter.

- Alleeeeuh, ma Lily Jolie, tu ne vas pas nous laisser mourir de faim … Dit Sirius.

- Vous n'avez qu'à mettre la table en attendant, je suis sûre qu'elle va arriver… Elle ne nous planterait pas comme ça, non ? Elle me jeta un petit regard. Apparemment Lily avait très à cœur que Olympe soit présente. Je fixais désespérément la porte, plus parce que (je devais bien me l'avouer) elle me manquait que parce que j'avais faim.

Après, une heure et demi interminable, on toqua à la porte. Sirius couru ouvrir.

- Enfin, on a faillit … J'entendis sa voix se couper dans ça gorge. Ca ne va pas, ma belle ? Dit-il inquiet.

- Si, si ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle avait une petite voix. Elle apparu, les yeux un peu rouges et un petit sourire forcé sur le visage.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda James. En lui faisant la bise.

- Petits problèmes familiaux … Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre.

- Pas grave ! Mais heureusement que t'es venue sinon Lily nous aurait fait mourir de faim. Dit Peter.

- Vous pouvez mangez … C'est bon ! Soupira Lily. Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier pour nous jeter sur les chips. Elle serra Olympe dans ses bras et parti chercher une bouteille d'apéritif.

Elle me fit une bise sur la joue et je me suis assis correctement pour lui faire de la place, malgré ça elle vint s'asseoir tout contre moi et je passa mon bras alentour de ses épaules pour lui signifier que je comprenais qu'elle était triste et qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Lily arriva avec une bouteille de mousseux dont elle fit sauter le bouchon.

- Il y'a une occasion particulière ? Demandais-je.

- Euh oui … Dit Lily évasive en servant Sirius.

- J'vais devenir parrain ? Demanda Sirius existé comme un gamin qui va recevoir un très gros cadeau. James faillit s'évanouir.

- Euh … Désolée mais non … Dit Lily en riant. T'en veux Olympe ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un verre.

- Oui, un petit remontant me ferra du bien. Sourit-elle.

- En fait, c'est un jour un peu spécial aujourd'hui … Commença Lily.

Je sentis Olympe se raidir à côté de moi.

- Olympe fête ses dix-neuf ans ! Termina-t-elle. Joyeux anniversaire !

- Hé mais pourquoi tu nous à rien dis ! On n'a même pas de cadeau ! Protesta Sirius.

- Ben, elle n'a pas voulu que je vous le dise …

- Merci Lily. Dit sincèrement Olympe en se levant pour la serrer dans c'est bras. Mais tu ne devais pas faire tout ça !

- Bon comme je n'ai pas de cadeau je vais te faire un gros câlin ! Dit Sirius en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour, choisissant d'éviter le regard noir que je venais de lui lancer. Joyeux anniversaire !

- Moi je ne te ferai pas de gros câlin sinon Remus va m'assassiner mais tiens … James lui tendit une grosse fleur en papier qu'il venait de faire dans une serviette.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Olympe ! Dit simplement Peter.

Elle se mit à rire, tout d'un coup le poids qui pesait sur ces épaules à son arrivée semblait envolé.

- Tadam ! Dit Lily en lui pressentant un gros bouquet de roses blanches. C'est de la part de nous tous même si ils n'étaient pas au courant !

- Ah Lily, tu nous sauves toujours la mise … Dis-je. Je pris Olympe dans mes bras et je l'ai serrée tout contre moi. Elle n'était pas fine mais pas bien ronde non plus et tellement délicate entre mes bras, j'enfui mon visage dans ses cheveux, elle sentait si bon … Mon cœur battait tout contre sa poitrine.

- Tu ne t'en étais pas vantée … Murmurais-je dans le creux de son oreille.

- De quoi ? Murmura t'elle le visage dans mon cou.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente …

- Tu m'as manqué cette semaine Remus … Dit- elle en choisissant d'ignorer ma remarque.

- On va se rattraper alors … Je lui souris. Bon anniversaire.

- Bon, on trinque ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui, oui, oui ! Bonne idée ! Dit Lily toute excitée.

- Qu'est ce qu'on dit dans ces cas là ? Demanda James.

- Je t'ai connu plus éloquent ! Fit remarquer Peter.

- A notre Olympe, joyeuse dix-neuvième année et nous te souhaitons de trouver ou de garder… Commença Sirius.

- Travail … Dit Peter.

- Bonheur … Ajouta James.

- Santé … Dis-je.

- Amour ! Termina Lily.

- Car il n'est jamais très loin ! Conclut James avec un grand sourire rempli de sous entendu.

Nous avons cogné nos verres les uns contres les autres.

- Merci à tous … Dit Olympe les joues rouges.

- Je vais voir si la sauce bolognaise ne brûle pas… Dit James.

- Attendez, j'y crois pas … Voilà que notre Cornedrue se met à la cuisine… C'est vraiment parce que Lily est là ! Se moqua Sirius.

- L'écoute pas mon amour … Il est jaloux parce que il sais même pas comment on fait un œuf dur … Le défendit Lily.

- Même pas vrai … Dit Sirius.

- Ah ouais ? On fait comment ? Demanda James.

Sirius ignora la question.

- Aaaah aaah … Tu vois que tu ne sais pas le faire ! Cria James triomphant ! Je doute même que tu saches où se trouve la cuisine de notre appartement !

- Laisse tomber James … J'y vais ! Dit Olympe. Elle se leva et disparu dans la cuisine.

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien du tout … Constata Lily à voix basse.

- C'est clair, elle me fait de la peine … Ajouta James.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas exactement … Ca ne vas pas du tout chez elle … Je vais aller la voir … Murmurais-je.

Je passais à la cuisine et fermais la porte derrière moi. Elle était devant la cuisinière, dos à moi, les deux mains appuyées sur le plan de travail. Elle devait sûrement être en train de pleurer. Je suis allé jusqu'à elle et j'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches, me collant contre son dos et posant mon menton sur son épaule.

- Hep, ma belle … Ca ne vas pas … Murmurais-je en enserrant sa taille.

Elle ne dis rien mais secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Je sais que ça ne va pas chez toi… Et que tu bosses beaucoup… Dis je doucement. Mais tu ne veux quasiment pas en parler… Je ne sais pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. On s'inquiète pour toi Olympe, moi, James, Sirius et Lily … Et ça me fend le cœur de te voir dans cet état …

- C'est pas le moment … Je peux pas craquer maintenant et ici … Tu comprends ? Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Oui … Murmurais-je en caressant ses hanches et son ventre. Demain, on pourrait passer la journée ensemble, non ? Tu travailles encore ?

- Oui ça serait une bonne idée … Tu sais … Ca fais pas longtemps qu'on se connaît toi et moi mais … Tu m'a manqué …

Je l'obligeais à se retourner et relevais son menton pour qu'elle me regarde. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Je posais un baiser sur son front.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué … Mais maintenant je suis là … autant que tu voudras, ok ? Allez, viens on va rejoindre les autres … Ca te dis que je t'emmène au ciné pour ton annif ?

Le reste de la soirée c'était plutôt bien passé, faute de gâteau, j'ai retourné toute la cuisine avec James pour retrouver une petite bougie anniversaire que nous avons plantée sur trois tranches de pain tartinée entre d'une belle couche de choco. Olympe avait retrouvé momentanément son sourire et elle en était d'autant plus belle et attirante à mes yeux. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à décrire mes sentiments pour elle qui me semblaient être un étrange mélange entre une amitié très profonde et une amourette ; car je ne pouvais pas nier que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié envers Olympe, je crevais d'envie d'elle, sa présence me rendait fou de joie, mon cœur s'affolait dés qu'elle s'approchait de moi … J'étais tout bonnement entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tenter quoi que ce soit, elle avait plus besoin d'un ami que d'un petit ami en ce moment.

Vers deux heure du matin, je l'avais raccompagnée jusqu'à sa porte et serrée longuement dans mes bras.

- Détend toi … Murmurais-je. Ca va aller … Tout va s'arranger …

J'essayais de la rassurer au maximum, mais rien n'y fit. Plus j'essayais d'avoir des paroles réconfortante plus elle se crispait et s'accrochait aux pans de ma chemise comme si elle avait peur que je la laisse seule sur le pas de sa porte. Je n'osais même pas lui proposer de rentrer, ça semblait au dessus de ses forces.

Finalement, je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit chez moi, ce n'étais peut-être pas la plus brillante des idées mais elle semblait si désemparée.

- Non, c'est bon je vais pas faire la gamine, je vais rentrer … Excuse moi.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout … Mais je ne comprend pas, on est là sur le pas de ta porte, tu à l'air de ne pas oser rentrer et tu ne veux pas m'expliquer exactement ce qu'il se passe… Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, Olympe ? Tu me fais peur là …

- De grave ? Non, Remus … On s'est juste engueulé avec Patrick et maman … encore ! Elle se serra encore plus fort contre moi. Ca me mine toutes ces histoires … J'ai l'impression que mon cœur pèse une tonne…

Elle me lâcha, me fit un petit bisou sur la joue et me lança un « bon j'y vais » peu convaincu. Je lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait et je l'ai laissé rentrer à la place d'essayer de tirer cette histoire au clair avec elle.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit que je compris combien j'avais fait une grossière erreur en la laissant rentrer sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi elle était si affectée.

****

**Fin du chapitre 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis super heureuse que ce chapitre vous ait tant plut, j'ai reçu plein de reviews (plus que d'habitude en tout cas !) Voilà la suite est écrite donc pas de raison de vous faire attendre plus… Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews… C'est vraiment super ! Merci, merci merci… La suite d'ici deux ou trois jours… Moins si j'écris rapidement ! Voilà bisous à tous. **

****

****

****

**Chapitre huit **

****

****

Je suis rentré après avoir attendu deux trois minutes et m'être assuré que tout était calme chez Olympe. Je m'étais déshabillé et glissé sous mes draps. Il faisait enfin une température normale dans ma chambre car Sirius s'était présenté chez mon proprio en se faisant passer pour mon avocat, il l'avait menacé de lui envoyer les services d'inspection de l'hygiène et de porter plainte pour non respect du bail de location. Depuis j'avais chauffage et eau chaude à volonté mais cette chambre restait toujours un taudis.

Je m'étais endormi, l'esprit encore un peu préoccupé par l'attitude étrange d'Olympe. C'est pourquoi, je pensais rêver quand vers quatre heure du matin j'entendis frapper énergiquement à ma fenêtre et sa voix déchirée de sanglots m'appeler de la rue. Je sautais en bas de mon lit et me précipita pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Le spectacle que je vu fut des plus pitoyable.

Elle était là, sur le trottoir avec sa grosse valise qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de rétrécir, trempée jusqu'aux os, sous la pluie battante, sans rien d'autre sur ses épaules que la blouse qu'elle portait chez James et Sirius. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps et sur ça joue une grosse balafre violacée saignait.

Affolé, je la fis rentrer avec sa valise, sans même me rendre compte que je ne portais qu'un caleçon large m'arrivant à mis cuisse. Je fermais la fenêtre derrière moi. Elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Je la serrais du plus fort que je pu, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'arrivait même pas à parler ; d'énormes sanglots lui déchiraient la poitrine et elle grelottait de froid. Pour être trempée de cette manière elle avait dû rester au moins une heure sous la pluie. Mon épaule était couverte du sang qui coulait de sa joue.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Olympe répond-moi … Tu dois tout me dire maintenant … Fin des cachotteries ! Raconte moi Olympe ! Ordonnais-je.

- Ils m'ont mise dehors … Parce que … parce que … Je sais pas pourquoi … J'ai rien compris… Avant que je parte chez James, on s'est disputé pour une broutille ; cet abruti m'a encore provoquée et j'ai craqué … Il a dit que j'était une fainéante, bonne qu'à sortir, et que je ferais jamais rien de bon de ma vie et … J'ai explosé … Raconta-t-elle la voix toujours secouée par de pleurs. On s'est vraiment engueulé très fort et il m'a dit que c'était plus la peine de rentrer… Mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment pris au sérieux…

Je la serrais plus fort et elle se blottit plus contre moi.

- Et puis ma mère à eût une grosse dispute avec lui après mon départ parce qu'il voulait me mettre à la porte sur le champ et elle voulait qu'il attende encore quelques semaines apparemment … Et finalement elle a cédé, il a réussi à la convaincre que je foutais la merde dans leur famille. Quand je suis rentrée, mes valises étaient faites, il m'a obligée à les prendre, et on s'est encore engueulé. Il m'a poussée, je lui ai envoyé une baffe … Et il m'a poussée plus fort et je suis tombée avec ma valise dans les escaliers. Et je me suis mise à saigner au visage et regarde…

Elle me présenta son bras droit qu'elle avait tenu jusqu'ici raide le long de son corps… Le poignet était bleu et gonflé, sûrement cassé. Elle pleurait toujours mais raconter son histoire avait l'air de l'apaiser un peu. Une colère immense monta en moi, si elle n'avait pas été si désemparée dans mes bras à cet instant, j'aurai été défoncer la tête de ce type sur le champs.

- Et puis je savais pas quoi faire … Continua-t-elle en pleurant toujours. Je suis restée bien une heure sous la pluie, je ne savais pas où aller … Et finalement … J'ai pensé à toi… Désolée…

- T'as bien fait de venir ici … Je vais m'occuper de toi, t'inquiètes pas … Tout va s'arranger… Tu vas rester ici, te reposer et demain matin on trouvera une solution… J'pense que je vais devoir t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, on n'arrivera pas à te soigner nous même…

A l'évocation de l'hôpital elle se remit à pleurer plus fort.

- Oh non pas ça, Remus, s'il te plait … Pas l'hôpital …

- Ecoute, on verra bien … Tu vas essayer de te calmer un peu, on va te trouver quelque chose de sec à te mettre, tu vas te réchauffer et je vais regarder à ta joue… Mais pour ton poignet …

Je la lâchais pour allumer quelques bougies pour voir plus clair. Je remarquais que mon épaule était pleine de sang mais j'enfilais vite un t-shirt. Je fis bouillir de l'eau pour lui faire un thé et farfouillais dans mes affaires pour lui trouver un sweat-shirt, un t-shirt et un caleçon large secs.

- Je sais que c'est pas très intime mais la salle demain c'est juste derrière le paravent là … Je vais me faire discret … Prend une douche, t'es glacée ça t'aidera à te réchauffer…

Je lui donnais une serviette et elle passa derrière le paravent. Je l'entendis se débattre avec son jeans, pousser un soupir et sangloter.

- Tout va bien ? Demandai-je.

Elle réapparu de derrière le paravent toujours aussi habillée.

- Je sais plus bouger mon poignet droit … J'arrive pas à me déshabiller, Remus … J'peux pas rester trempée comme ça … J'ai froid …

Une bouffée de chaleur me monta au visage … J'allais devoir la déshabiller ! Deux grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- J'vais t'aider … Murmurais-je.

Je m'approchais d'elle et attrapais les pans de sa blouse pour lui faire passer au dessus de la tête. Elle était crispée. Je l'aida à faire passer doucement sont poignet cassé dans la manche et jeta la blouse sur mon lit. Elle pleurait toujours mais silencieusement.

- Je vais garder mes yeux dans ma poche, ne t'inquiètes pas … La rassurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas m'attarder trop à regarder dans la direction de son soutien-gorge, de son ventre plat, de ses superbes hanches un peu rondes. Je lui déboutonnai son jeans et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses. La vision que j'avais d'elle à ce moment m'a marquée à jamais, à moitié nue, blessée, complètement brisée, perdue, humiliée, mais toujours magnifique à mes yeux. J'avais envie de me mettre à pleurer avec elle tout d'un coup. Je remarquais qu'elle avait plusieurs ecchymoses assez importantes sur les cuisses et les genoux, sûrement dus à sa chute dans l'escalier. Je passais légèrement ma main dessus, elle gémit de douleur.

- Ca ira comme ça ? Demandais-je.

Elle essaya de porter sa main gauche jusqu'à son dos pour voir si elle arrivait à défaire son soutien.

- Je suis droitière … De la main gauche j'y arrive pas …

- Tournes- toi … Murmurais-je.

J'attrapais délicatement les deux agrafes et les défis. Elle plaqua ces deux bras sur ça poitrine pour protéger son intimité déjà bien bafouée et se glissa derrière le paravent. Je lui réglais l'eau pour plus de facilité et la laissait se débrouiller.

Elle réapparu quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle avait réussi à enfiler le t-shirt et le caleçon.

- Tu peux me sécher les cheveux j'y arrive pas à une main.

Je pris la serviette et lui séchai les cheveux le plus délicatement que je pu. Je l'aidai ensuite à enfiler le sweat et j'ai effleuré malencontreusement sa poitrine. Elle sursauta, je me raidis, le contact n'était pas du tout désagréable mais elle était gênée.

- Je m'excuse … Dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ça … Ca doit affreusement te gêner, je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas grave … Et puis j'ai confiance en toi… Murmura t'elle.

Cette phrase me fit étrangement plaisir.

- Ok … Je vais essayer de t'arranger ça … Dis-je en désignant sa joue. Assieds-toi …

Elle obéit et je lui fis tourner la tête pour observer la plaie sur sa joue. C'était une belle entaille de dix centimètres.

- Ce n'est pas joli …

- Je me suis prise une marche en plein dans la joue… Expliqua-t-elle.

- A part désinfecter, je peux rien faire. Il faut suturer, à mon avis … Il te faut un médicomage… Et pour ton poignet aussi …

Je pris son poignet droit entre mes doigts, elle grimaça de douleur. Je le lâchais et lui tendis trois quatre compresses pour éponger le sang qui coulait de sa joue.

- Presse bien … Tu as des vêtements dans ta valise ?

- Non c'est juste des bouquins, mes affaires de cours, quelques babioles … L'autre valise est restée chez moi… Enfin… Tous mes vêtements sont dedans…

- Je vois … Ecoute, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, je vais t'emmener aux urgences, je connais quelqu'un là-bas… On va sécher ton jeans … C'est pas top mais j'irais chercher ta valise moi-même dès que je pourrai…

Elle soupira à fendre l'âme….

- Je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix …

- En effet … Hélas…

J'ai lancé un sort de séchage à son jeans, le tissu était rêche et sûrement très désagréable à porter mais il allait falloir s'en contenter. Je l'ai aidée à l'enfiler et à le boutonner. Je me suis aussi habillé et on a transplanné pour St-Mangouste.

**Fin du chapitre huit.**

**La suite très bientôt … Prochain chapitre du point de vue d'Olympe… Ca change un peu ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuf. **

****

****

**_- Olympe _**

****

Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme, j'avais le cœur vraiment lourd ce matin et je me sentais vraiment chamboulée par les événements de la veille. Pas que ces abrutis me manquent vraiment mais j'avais toujours cru que la séparation se ferait d'une manière moins violente et qu'on arriverait quand même à rester en bons termes mais là, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient près de me revoir… Je ne sentais plus la présence rassurante de Remus dans le lit. Oui bon, c'est vrai qu'on accumule les quiproquos et qu'on pourrait croire que … Mais non, je vous assure, il ne se passe rien entre nous.

Hier soir, ou plutôt très tôt ce matin, il m'a emmenée aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste, moi qui pensait qu'on allait devoir attendre des heures comme dans tous les services d'urgences pour qu'on me soigne ça à été plutôt vite fait… Grâce à Remus, encore une fois … Car _môsieur_ ne m'a pas faite soigner pas n'importe qui mais par Harry Potter, le chef des urgences en personne, le père de James, médicomage réputé. Apparemment Remus à ses entrées dans son cabinet, mais il faut dire aussi qu'il est ami depuis pas mal d'années déjà avec James. Ca a été vite arrangé, je m'en suis tirée avec une toute petite cicatrice sur la joue qui partira assez vite, il parait, mais d'après Remus ça me donne un certain charme ! Mon poignet aussi est réparé mais je ne dois éviter de forcer jusque demain matin. Mr Potter a voulu me garder en observation car il avait peur que j'aie une commotion à cause du choc sur la tête, mais encore une fois Remus m'a sauvée la mise ! Il a dit qu'il me surveillerait bien et qu'au moindre symptôme bizarre, il me ramènerait à l'hôpital. Après qu'on soit sorti dans le couloir il a ajouté que de toutes façons j'avais vraiment la tête dure et que je ne pouvais pas être plus percutée que je l'étais déjà … C'étais une petite moquerie qui visait à me redonner le sourire et ça a marché… En plus ce n'était pas faux !

Ensuite on est rentré, j'étais encore (je suis toujours) démoralisée, complètement exténuée, heureusement, le studio de Remus était petit mais il possédait un lit de deux personnes. Pas très très large mais suffisant. On s'était mit au lit … à deux … Vous n'imaginez pas ma gêne, pas que ça me dérange, ou que Remus ne me plaise pas. Non justement, il me plait trop et puis il avait dû me déshabiller tout à l'heure, on multipliait les situations équivoques. Il m'avait souhaité une bonne nuit, on est resté chacun de notre côté du lit, je parie qu'il n'osait même pas bouger, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Pourtant j'aurais adoré qu'il me prenne dans ses bras sans plus, j'avais tellement envie de sentir sa présence rassurante et réconfortante tout contre moi. Mais Remus, même si il peut être très câlin parfois avec moi, reste Remus. C'est dans ses principes de gentleman, il n'aurait jamais osé faire une chose pareille.

Finalement, je me suis tournée vers lui et j'ai été me blottir contre lui. Il a été surpris mais m'a prise dans ses bras, il m'a câlinée, consolée, rassurée, et dit toutes les choses que j'avais besoin d'entendre : que tout allait s'arranger, qu'on allait trouver une solution et qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. On a passé la nuit l'un contre l'autre et je ne peux pas nier que j'ai adoré.

Je me suis retournée dans le lit, le studio était vide, pas de Remus, il allait sûrement revenir, pas la peine de paniquer. J'en profitais pour vite prendre une douche et remettre mes vêtements de la veille quand j'entendis du bruit dans le studio.

- Remus c'est toi ? Demandais-je de derrière le paravent.

- Euh, non pas vraiment… Répondit la voix de Sirius.

Je terminais d'enfiler le pull de Remus et sorti.

- Salut, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je.

- Ben euh… Sirius avait l'air affreusement gêné.

- Remus n'est pas là, mais je suppose qu'il va arriver… J'imagine que tu peux l'attendre…

- Non, mais c'est bon, euh, c'était juste pour lui proposer de venir à l'appart cette aprem… J'ai des plans à lui montrer… Mais ce n'est pas important… Dis lui juste que je suis passé, à plus !

Il disparu aussi vite. Je fronçais les sourcils en me disant que son comportement était des plus inhabituel quand je remarquais le lecteur K7 ensorcelé que possédait Remus. Je farfouillais dans les petites casettes qui traînait à côté et optait pour Metalica, la première chanson était « Nothing Else Matters ». Je me laissais bercer quelques secondes par la musique quand l'envie d'une cigarette se fit sentir… J'aurais bien eu besoin de ça pour évacuer le stress… Je n'en avais pas sur moi, Remus ne fumait pas, et puis il ne connaissait pas mon « petit vice »… Je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui aurait plu une fille qui fume … Il y a plus féminin, honnêtement mais toutes ces histoires avaient fait de moi une vraie accro au tabac ! Ce n'est pas joli… Je sais…

Remus apparu avec une grosse valise.

- Par Merlin, arrête moi ça je vais me mettre à pleurer ! Dit il en désignant du doigt le lecteur K7. Je viens de passer chez toi, enfin chez ta mère quoi … J'ai récupéré ta valise. Dit-il comme si il venait d'allez chercher du pain.

- C'est TES casettes mon grand et merci… Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Ben j'ai juste mis mon poing dans la tronche de ton beau-père mais j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. En tout cas il à la tête dure. Ajouta-t-il en se massant la main.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Si ?

- Ben si, je n'ai pas pu me retenir… Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas ! Je ne vais pas plaindre cet abruti… Mais je ne t'imaginais pas du genre à en venir aux mains…

- Hé bien, maintenant tu sais que même si je suis quelqu'un de très calme, il faut pas trop me chercher… Et puis il l'avait mérité.

- Merci beaucoup pour ma valise en tout cas, t'es un ange pour moi… Dis-je en prenant quelques vêtements pour me changer. Sirius est passé sinon…

- Ah oui ? Il a dit quoi ?

- Il voulait te proposer de passer à l'appart pour des plans, si j'ai bien compris… Il était étrange en tout cas, il avait l'air super gêné ! J'sais pas pourquoi !

Remus se mit à rire.

- C'est moi qui te fais rire comme ça ? Demandais-je.

- Oui ! Répondit Remus toujours hilare.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Moi je m'imagine très bien pourquoi il était gêné.

- Ah ? Fis-je innocente.

- Olympe, réfléchis deux secondes comme Sirius … TOI dans MON lit portant MES vêtements dans MON studio… Je ne t'explique pas ce qu'il a dû s'imaginer…

- Je n'étais pas dans ton lit d'abord, j'étais dans la salle de bain… Dis-je ne passant derrière le paravent.

- Pas grave… Je le connais assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il a cru surprendre. Rigola Remus.

- Ouais t'as raison … Oh, je suis désolée Remus je voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras !

- Laisse tomber c'est pas important… On pourrait passer chez les garçons quand t'auras fini de te faire belle…

- D'essayer de me faire belle, tu veux dire … Parce que ce n'est pas gagné…

- Arrête va … T'es très jolie !

- Et toi t'es aveugle ! J'ai des parties de mon corps qui sont carrément difformes…

- Ben excuse, mais hier soir j'ai trouvé que tout était très bien … Mais peut-être que c'est toi qui vois en déformé.

- Je pensais que tu devais garder tes yeux dans ta poche… Dis-je un peu gênée mais flattée en lançant un sors de séchage à mes cheveux encore humides.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai quand même dû garder les yeux ouverts… Rigola-t-il.

- Voilà, je suis prête ! Je mets mes chaussures et on peut y aller…

- Sinon t'as une idée de ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Remus.

- Honnêtement, non… Je vais essayer de contacter mon père… Il pourrait peut-être me dépanner en attendant que je me trouve un logement…

- Reste ici encore cette nuit, on avisera demain… Ok ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas trop …

- Bien sûr que non… Il était assis sur le lit et me prit la main pour m'attirer à lui. Je me laissais tomber à côté de lui et il me prit dans ses bras. Il enfuit son visage dans mes cheveux et murmura à mon oreille : Je te laisserais pas tomber, O'. Je me laissais aller à son étreinte, j'adorais sa manière respectueuse mais super tendre de me toucher, les mots qu'il utilisait pour me réconforter, ses caresses qui laissaient présager qu'il y avait un peu plus que de l'amitié entre nous mais qui n'étais jamais déplacées ni entreprenantes. J'aimais cette partie de lui si câline, si douce mais en même temps si sage et « gentleman ». Je me sentais à l'aise contre lui, je savais qu'il n'attendait rien de moi qui soit plus que de l'amitié.

- Merci Rem'… D'être là…

Il m'embrassa sur le front, se leva et me fit lever. Il passa ses bras alentour de ma taille.

-T'es prête ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouep !

On a transplanné sur le palier de Sirius et James. Remus a frappé à la porte et c'est Sirius qui est venu ouvrir.

- Ah ! Ouf ! J'ai cru que t'arriverais jamais, Rem' ! S'exclama Sirius. J'ai super besoin de toi… Il entraîna Remus jusqu'à la table du salon où trônait des rouleaux de parchemins remplis d'inscriptions, des plans, des plumes, des encriers de plusieurs couleurs, des paquets de tagadas et de dragibus entamés. Remus s'assis sur le canapé et écouta patiemment, l'air concentré les explications de Sirius au sujet d'une moto volante… qui ne prétendait pas voler.

- Hello ! S'exclama Lily qui avait apparemment passé la nuit sur place.

- Salut Lily… Dis Remus dans le vague absorbé par ses réflexions.

- Coucou ! Fis-je.

- Tu veux un thé ? Débarrasse toi et prend tes aises parce que là, ils en ont pour un moment… Je ne les ai jamais vu aussi sages que quand ils chipotent à ce truc là…

Je retirais ma veste et suivis Lily à la cuisine.

- James n'est pas là ? Demandais-je.

- Si, il est sous la douche …

- Ah ! Je jetais un œil aux garçons dans le salon. Ils font quoi exactement ? Demandais-je intriguée.

- Hé bien, tu sais que Sirius a une passion pour les objets moldus… Depuis qu'il travaille à l'ADMTM (Agence pour le développement des moyens de transports magiques), il s'est mit en tête d'arriver à fabriquer une moto volante… Ca fait des mois qu'il essaye de la faire voler mais certains sorts sont incompatibles, d'autres pas assez puissant alors James et Remus l'aide à bosser dessus… Ils cherchent la bonne combinaison…

- Ah, je vois… C'est intéressant…

Lily me servit une tasse de thé. Il y eut un petit silence gênant et je sentais que Lily avait très envie de me demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas. Je lui fis un petit sourire d'encouragement.

- Donc Remus et toi… Commença-t-elle. Vous…

- Nous ?

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

- Non, on n'est pas ensemble… Je ne sais pas ce que Sirius t'as raconté mais il m'a juste hébergée cette nuit.

- Ah d'accord… Dit Lily en rougissant.

- On a dormi dans le même lit, c'est vrai, mais on a fait que dormir… Mes parents m'ont mit dehors… Enfin, ma mère et mon beau-père, quoi… Ma gorge se serra et j'eus un pincement au cœur.

- Oh, Olympe … Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… C'est vraiment terrible … Lily était confuse.

- C'est rien Lily… Dis-je. Mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, si tu veux bien.

- Je comprends… Je m'excuse vraiment !

Je lui fis un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout était pardonné.

- C'est juste que vous êtes très proches tout les deux et Remus te dévore des yeux à longueur de temps…

Je rougis.

- Il va m'héberger peut-être encore une ou deux nuits mais il n'y a rien de plus.

On à continué à discuter durant trois ou quatre heures jusqu'au moment ou les garçons déclarèrent qu'ils avaient faim et qu'ils étaient crevés. Lily prépara vite fait des pizzas et on a mangé un bout ensemble. Puis elle déclara qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle et Remus qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. On s'est quitté en se promettant de se revoir au plus tard dans dix jours pour fêter le réveillon de nouvel an ensemble. Je n'avais pas parlé à James et Sirius du fait que j'étais partie de chez moi mais j'imaginais que Lily les mettrais au courant et je préférais ainsi. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler ça me faisait de la peine d'y penser, je n'avais pas envie de fondre en larmes devant eux.

On est rentré avec Remus et je me suis mise en pyjama et glissée sous la couette. Remus me rejoint bien vite et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me tournais vers lui.

- J'ai un truc à te dire. Murmura-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Ecoute je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleures des idées mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes ici quelques temps… Ce n'est pas super intime, il faudra qu'on partage encore le même lit mais ça te permettra de mettre encore un peu d'argent de côté pour trouver autre chose.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop … C'est vrai que ça m'aiderait mais t'en à déjà trop fait pour moi… Ca doit t'ennuyer de devoir tout le temps t'occuper de moi !

- Déjà je ne m'occupe pas tout le temps de toi, je t'ai rendu service hier soir c'est tout. De deux, ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes et de trois si ça me dérangeait je ne te le proposerais pas… Donc accepte ! On essaye quinze jours si tu veux puis si ça ne marche pas, il sera encore temps de trouver une autre solution.

- Euh … C'est que ça me gêne … J'étais réellement déstabilisée par sa proposition.

- Réfléchis au moins… Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux…

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est de vivre avec moi, je suis de mauvais poil le matin tant que je n'ai pas avalé mon café, je reste super longtemps dans la salle de bain, je bouge tout le temps quand je dors, je suis bordélique…

- Hé bien je m'en accommoderai, je te ferais le café le matin, passerai à la douche avant toi pour te laisser du temps, et toi t'évitera de laisser traîner tes fringues dans tout le studio, surtout tes soutiens gorges parce que Sirius passe souvent à l'improviste et ça risquerait de l'exciter… Rigola-t-il. Moi aussi j'ai mes défauts et mes côtés pas agréables mais c'est du dépannage, c'est provisoire !

- Ok, je suis d'accord mais on divise le loyer en deux. Et j'ai un truc à t'avouer …

- Quoi ?

- Je suis une accro au tabac… C'est pas féminin, c'est pas joli mais voilà …

- T'as d'autre côté vachement féminins qui sont là pour compenser, t'inquiète… Mais si tu veux bien, t'iras prendre ta dose dehors parce que moi je ne supporte pas ça…

- Ok, je comprends très bien…

- Tu t'en étais bien cachée de ta petite addiction, dis moi, je n'ai jamais senti cette odeur sur toi… Et j'ai un très bon odorat…

- Il y a des très bons sorts pour ça tu sais …

- On est d'accord alors ?

- Oui, je crois. Il me tendit sa paume et j'ai tapé dedans.

- Je te ferais de la place dans la garde robe pour tes vêtements demain. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour s'endormir.

- Dis Remus t'a un frère ?

- Non juste une sœur… Elle s'appelle Eleanore… Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir si tu es un modèle unique… Maintenant, je sais que je dois t'épouser avant qu'une autre te saute dessus… Ca ne doit sûrement pas exister en plusieurs exemplaires des garçons aussi supers que toi… Dis-je sur le ton de la conversation. Il rougit.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi …

- Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit O'.

**Fin du chapitre neuf.**

Tagadas : c'est les petits bonbons en forme de fraises roses moles recouvertes de sucre rose qui sont super bonnes.

Dragibus : c'est les petits bonbons ronds qui ressemblent à des œufs de crapaud multicolores.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement à Lia Sail dont la review m'a fait super plaisir. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, ça peut aller très vite ou pas… lol. Je me prépare à rentrer dans mon kot… qui dit kot dit déménagement donc, j'aurais peut être un peu moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture mais je n'abandonne pas !

Merci à tous… Bizz


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, dans celui Olympe rend Remus complètement dingue… Merci à mes 2 « revieweuses » du chapitre précèdent, vos reviews m'ont fait très très très plaisirs… **

****

****

****

**Chapitre Dix**

Dix jours … Dix jours qu'elle vivait chez moi… Dix jours qu'elle dormait dans mon lit… Dix jours horribles… En dix jours, je l'avais surprise trois fois en sous-vêtements, mais ce n'était pas ça le pire… Le pire s'était sûrement de dormir avec elle… seulement vêtue d'un mini short et d'un débardeur. En plus, elle a un sale défaut Olympe, quand elle dort, elle ne sait pas garder son côté du lit, ce qui fait qu'elle passe la moitié de la nuit collée à moi. Et moi je ne suis qu'un mec… Désolé si je casse le mythe…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'inviter une fille super mignonne, adorable, intelligente, drôle et dont je suis à moitié amoureux à vivre dans mon studio. Il y'a des jours où je me dis que je suis vraiment con. Je crève d'envie d'elle… Elle doit me trouver stupide parfois, j'en suis sûre… Par exemple quand elle parle et que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me raconte parce que le simple fait de la regarder ça me fait fantasmer à mort. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas tout le temps comme ça non plus…

Pour l'instant elle n'est pas là, elle bosse… On va dire que ça me laisse un peu de répit même si je n'arrête pas de penser à elle… Je l'attend, affalé sur mon lit, elle doit rentrer d'une minute à l'autre car ce soir on est le 31 décembre, on va passer le réveillon chez James et Sirius.

- Hello !

- Salut… Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui… Désolée, je sais que je suis en retard… Mais j'ai fait un achat de dernière minute. Dit-elle en passant derrière le paravent de la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau de la douche qui commençait à couler. Je l'imaginais un instant entrain de se déshabiller. Calme-toi, Remus…

Elle éteignit l'eau et se remit à me parler.

- Rem', tu sais me passer la robe qui est dans le paquet sur la table… Je me levais et lui donnais le paquet avant d'aller m'affaler une nouvelle fois sur le lit.

- Merci. Sinon euh… Comment dire… Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Hé bien, ça fait dix jours que je suis là maintenant… Je sais que la période test c'était quinze jours mais comment dire… Je voulais avoir ton impression…

Qu'est ce que je pouvais lui répondre ? Que non, ça n'allait pas du tout qu'elle avait beau être adorable, discrète et pas dérangeante pour un sou, elle me rendait complètement fou. Que j'avais jamais pensé que la vie avec une fille ça pouvait être aussi dur ?

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, Rem ? Tu peux me le dire si tu veux qu'on arrête ! Elle sortit de derrière le paravent, elle portait une robe dos nu noire faite dans une matière soyeuse. Elle lui arrivait au dessus du genou et le décolleté mettait assez bien en valeur sa poitrine. Elle avait réunit ses cheveux blonds en un chignon lâche. Elle était simplement magnifique.

- Hé oh ! Remus ! Elle agita la main devant mes yeux. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Son joli visage s'était décomposé.

- Parce que t'es trop belle… C'était honnête au moins.

- Ppfff, soit sérieux au moins cinq minutes… Et regarde toi… Tu vas froisser ta chemise… Elle me fit lever.

- Tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde O'.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr… Elle rougit. Reste tant que tu voudras…

- Merci Remus… Elle passa ses bras alentours de mon cou et m'enlaçât. La robe était si fine que je pu sentir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge… Bon dieu… Je la repoussais doucement.

- Tu peux fermer ma robe s'il te plait… Elle voulait m'achever c'était pas possible. Elle se tourna et je fermais rapidement la fermeture éclair.

- Merci ! Regarde ta chemise Rem'… Dit-elle en se retournant. Elle est toute froissée, elle prit sa baguette et lançât un sort pour défroisser ma chemise.

- Excuse moi, maman… Elle me tira la langue. T'es prête ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, je termine de mettre mes chaussures. Voilà…

Je lui pris la main et on a disparu avant de réapparaître devant de la porte de James et Sirius. C'était la grande ambiance chez James et Sirius, je pensais que ça allait être une soirée plutôt intime mais apparemment, ils avaient vu les choses en grand. Ils avaient décoré l'appart avec des banderoles « Happy New Year 1978 » et des branches de guis.

- Ca c'est un piége à filles d'enfer… Je parie que c'est une grande idée de Sirius. Dis-je en pointant du doigt les branches de guis.

- Ah bon ? Dis Olympe intriguée.

- Oui, tu ne connais pas la tradition moldue ?

- Non, on n'accroche pas ça chez moi. Répondit-elle.

- Hé bien, selon les moldus on s'embrasse sous le gui à la nouvelle année.

- Ah… Fit-elle simplement. On verra si je rencontre un garçon sympa en dessous alors…

Elle essayait de me rendre jaloux là ?

- Méfie toi, ça pourrait être un pervers ou un obsédé sexuel… Elle rit et s'éloignât pour saluer Gabrielle, une de ses amies de Poudlard.

Je retrouvais Sirius dans parmi les invités.

- Alors Rem' tu n'es pas venu avec ta nouvelle petite amie ? Demanda Sirius.

- Si c'est d'Olympe dont tu parles, elle est là et ce n'est pas ma petite amie…

-Ben, _elle dors dans ton lit avec toi_, appelle ça comme tu veux…

- Est-ce que toutes les filles qui passe dans ton lit son tes petites amies, Sirius ? Demandais-je en riant.

- Tu admets donc qu'elle « passe » dans ton lit… Dit Sirius avec un petit air vainqueur, évitant ma question.

- Rien à voir, elle ne fait qu'y dormir mais tu n'as qu'à venir vérifier si tu veux car j'ai l'impression que ça te turlupine.

- Si j'avais l'occasion de passer dans le lit d'une fille comme O', je ne ferais pas que vérifier si elle dors, mon cher Lup'.

Si il savait à quel point, moi, je devais faire des efforts pour ne faire que dormir à côté d'Olympe. Il me servit un verre.

- Elle s'est fait virer de chez elle, je la dépanne… Rien de plus…

- Sinon la superbe brune qui discute avec _ta_ belle blonde, tu la connais ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est Gabrielle, elle est vendeuse chez « Les secrets d'Aphrodite », le magasin où travaille Olympe. Comment ça se fait qu'elle est là, si tu ne la connais pas ?

- C'est une connaissance de Lily, je pense… Répondit Sirius. Mais je voulais des précisions pour ne pas paraître idiot quand tu me la présenteras. Je lui ferais bien le coup du gui…

- Tu sais Si', il est un peu vieux ton piège à filles, ça marchait déjà quand on était en troisième.

- Tu sais Rem', ce n'est pas l'âge du piège qui est important, mais son efficacité et la nana qui tombe dedans. Retiens bien ça Remi et tu deviendras un expert, comme moi ! Il me fit un clin d'œil et je ne pu réprimer un fou rire. Bon, tu me la présente Gabrielle.

On s'est dirigé à travers la foule vers Gabrielle et Olympe.

Je saluais Gabrielle et posais ma main dans le creux des reins d'Olympe en me penchant vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu veux bien faire les présentations s'il te plait ?

Olympe me fit un petit sourire et s'exécuta.

- Sirius, Gabrielle une ancienne amie de classe et une collègue de travail. Gabrielle, Sirius un très bon ami de Remus… Enfin un très bon ami tout court… Rectifia-t-elle.

- Enchantée… Dit Gabrielle.

- Ravi de rencontrer une si charmante personne. Ajouta Sirius en lui faisant un baise main.

- Tu n'as pas soif Olympe ? Demandais-je en lui faisant des grands yeux et en la prenant par la hanche.

- Si, si je meurs de soif. Montre moi où est le bar… Répondit-elle. Je l'emmenait près du bar et lui servit un verre de sangria.

- Sirius tenait absolument à la rencontrer… Expliquais-je.

- Oui et Gaby l'a repéré depuis une heure, elle me suppliait de les brancher.

- Il va lui faire le cou du gui…

- Elle n'attend que ça… Sinon j'en ai une bien bonne…

- Raconte, j'ai envie de rire…

- Gabrielle pense qu'on couche ensemble…

- Sirius aussi… Dis-je en souriant. En fait, il n'y que nous qui ne sommes pas au courant.

- Triste fatalité. J'espère qu'on s'en rendra compte un jour ! Elle rit. Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer… Ca serait sûrement bien…

J'ouvris la bouche, je la refermais, je la rouvris… J'eus envie de répondre « Quand tu veux » mais je ne le fis pas. Je rougis.

- Allez, c'est bon Rem' ! Ne Fais pas ta mijaurée, je plaisante… Bon je te laisse, Je vais prendre ma dose sur le balcon, je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas m'accompagner. Je fis non de la tête en retroussant le nez. Ensuite, je dois une danse à Bobby Amberson. Retrouve moi quand il sera minuit. C'est bientôt, non ?

- Dans une demi-heure… Ne bois pas trop et sois décente avec Bobby, n'oublies pas qu'on couche ensemble. Je lui fis un bisous sur le front et elle disparu dans la foule.

Je passais les vingt-cinq minutes suivantes à réapprovisionner le bar avec James et à me justifier une nouvelle fois : « Non, il n'y a rien entre Olympe et moi », « Oui, elle vit chez moi », « Oui, elle dors dans mon lit », « Non, on ne couche pas ensemble ». Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ?!

Mais il se passa quelque chose qui ébranla mes convictions.

Une minute avant minuit James et Sirius montèrent sur une table avec chacun une bouteille de champagne prête à être débouchée et commencèrent à faire le décompte avec l'assistance. Je retrouvais Olympe comme convenu dans la foule. Elle avait abandonné ses chaussures, des mèches de ses cheveux tombaient de son chignon et ses joues étaient rosies par la chaleur et l'alcool. Elle était si sexy dans sa petite robe qui soulignait chacune de ses formes. Elle passa ses bras alentour de mon cou, je la serrais contre moi et je pu sentir une nouvelle fois sa poitrine contre mon torse et son petit ventre plat contre mon ventre. Je me mis à caresser ses hanches, son dos et ses mains passèrent sous le col de ma chemise.

- Cinq… Quatre… Trois…Deux…Un… Bonne Année ! S'écria l'assemblée. James et Sirius débouchèrent les bouteilles de champagne et arrosèrent l'assistance avec.

- Bonne année Remus… Murmura Olympe en approchant ses lèvres des miennes.

- A toi aussi… Murmurais-je en avançant mon visage. Ce n'était pas sérieux mais…

- On est sous le gui… Constata-t-elle.

- Autant en profiter alors… Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fût un baiser très sage durant trois ou quatre secondes, puis ce ne le fut plus du tout… Les mains d'Olympe descendirent et se mirent à caresser mon ventre sous ma chemise. Je passais ma langue entre ses lèvres, elle caressa ma langue de la sienne. Je portais la main jusqu'à son chignon et tirait sur l'élastique pour pouvoir enfuir ma main à loisir dans ces cheveux. Elle passa ensuite sa langue sur mes lèvres tout doucement, je rompit le baiser et elle déposa deux trois bisous dans mon cou, mon estomac se serra. Je lui rendis son élastique, elle se détacha de moi et refit ses cheveux en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa un sourire aux lèvres, me laissant pantelant au milieu des gens qui se souhaitaient la bonne année. Et bizarrement, parmi toute les choses aux quelles j'aurais pu penser à cet instant, quelques paroles d'une chanson que ma mère adorait me revinrent en tête.

_« __Toi qui as mis  
Sur ma langue ta langue amie  
Et dans mon cœur un décalcomanie  
Marqué liberté liberté chérie »_

_(Alain Souchon) _

****

**Fin du chapitre dix**

****

****

****


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà… Le chapitre 11 en ligne, chapitre qui n'a pas été facile du tout à écrire, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose je dois dire, c'est un peu la suite du chapitre 10, ils auraient pu tenir ensemble en fait, mais vu que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire des chapitres assez court… Je garde les habitudes lol. Il est quand même un peu plus long que la moyenne… Neuf pages… C'est pas mal lol. **

**Sinon, merci beaucoup à Tchingtchong et Lia Sail, toujours fidèles au poste, ça fait super plaisir. Je ne reçoit pas beaucoup de reviews pour l'instant, ça m'inquiète un petit peu mais bon… N'hésiter pas à me dire ce qui vous plait… ou ne vous plait pas… C'est toujours enrichissant et je peux essayer d'améliorer certaines choses… Voilà… Bizz et merci. **

****

**Chapitre 11**

Je suis resté rêveur toute la soirée en repensant à ce baiser si doux, si chaud, si passionné, tout simplement « waouh »… Rien que d'y repenser, mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine et j'en avais le souffle coupé. Bon Dieu, il fallait que je me calme… C'était un baiser… Rien de plus qu'un baiser, et ça me retournait comme si elle m'avait roulé ma première pelle. Jamais une fille ne m'avait fait autant d'effet avec un simple « bisou » ! En fait, je me demande si je m'étais déjà fait embrasser par une fille, si sensuelle, si sexy, si naturelle…

Je suis resté jusqu'à ce que tous les invités partent et ensuite j'ai donné un coup de main avec Olympe à James et Sirius pour ranger et nettoyer l'appartement. J'avais beaucoup trop bu pour transplanner. Rectification : nous avions tous beaucoup trop bu pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que filer dans notre lit. Surtout James et Sir' qui s'était lancé le défis de vider la dernière bouteille de Whisky restante « pour ne pas gaspiller » avant d'aller se coucher, sous-entendu Lily ne nous la laissera pas boire plus tard… Je sentais déjà la gueule de bois arriver, avec le mal de crâne et tout le reste, alors Sirius, en bonne âme, nous a ouvert le clic-clac du salon à Olympe et moi en nous lançant :

- De toutes façons vous avez l'habitude de dormir ensemble…

Olympe s'est allongée toute habillée et s'est endormie presque aussi vite. Je repensais au baiser, aux mains d'Olympe dans mon cou, sur mon ventre, à sa poitrine contre mon torse, à ses cheveux sous mes doigts, à sa bouche contre la mienne. Je restais planté là, en la regardant dormir, je n'allais jamais réussir à dormir près d'elle surtout avec son habitude de venir se coller contre moi et surtout pas ce soir, pas après ce baiser, ça allait déraper à coup sûr... Et ça ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait rien dire ce baiser, on avait bu tout les deux et c'était plus de la provocation vis-à-vis de tous ceux qui pensaient qu'on couchait ensemble qu'autre chose. Je ne dis pas qu'on en avait pas envie, je pense qu'on le voulait tous les deux mais ça ne vous est jamais arrivé d'embrasser un(e) de vos ami(e)s dans une soirée et ne pas vouloir pour autant que votre relation change ? Hé bien, c'est exactement la même chose. On avait une amitié trop précieuse pour risquer de la perdre… J'avais pas envie de tout foutre en l'air pour une histoire de…

- Bon Lunard ? Tu te couches ou pas ?

- Ca te dérange si je dors avec toi, Patmol ?

Il fit un sourire mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Oui mais tu gardes ton côté du lit… Soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Je pris la couverture et couvris Olympe avec, je m'accroupis pour l'embrasser sur la joue et je lui murmurais que je l'adorais même si je savais qu'elle dormait profondément. J'ai ensuite été m'affaler sur le lit de Sirius en soupirant. Il était déjà sous sa couette et ne pu retenir un rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Demandais-je.

- Tu me fais rire. Tu certifies que cette fille est simplement une amie mais en même temps tu palis à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit qu'elle. On sait très bien tous les deux pourquoi tu es nerveux, Remi…

- Elle me rend fou, Sir'… Malade… Dingue… Barjo… Possédé…

- J'ai saisi le concept… Ricana Sirius. T'es amoureux d'elle quoi…

- Nan… Enfin, je ne sais pas si je suis réellement amoureux d'elle, je la connais que depuis trois mois, mais elle me plait beaucoup, beaucoup trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Seulement c'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup dans ma vie malgré que je ne la connaisse pas depuis très longtemps et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre pour une bêtise. Sans te parler du fait que de part ma condition, j'envisage même pas une relation sérieuse…

- Oublies un peu tes problèmes de poils mon loupiot et laisses toi vivre…

- C'est ce que tu m'as dit avec Nina et avec Helen et je me suis ramassé… Répliquais-je.

- J'en peux rien si t'es tombé sur des filles supers collantes qui veulent tout savoir, à quelle heure tu dors, à quelle heure tu manges, à quelle heure tu fais caca et où tu es à chaques instants…

- Ouais, on verra… Peut-être qu'Olympe c'est la bonne…

- J'sais pas, t'es pas encore avec malgré que tu sois déjà dans son lit ! Tu m'excuses mais là j'ai le cerveau trop embué pour te résonner plus longtemps… Bonne nuit…

- Ouais, dors bien… Je regardais le réveil moldu de Sirius, le cadrant affichait 7h35… Merlin, la nuit avait été longue.

Je me suis levé vers quinze heure, le crâne dans un étau. James et Lily étaient à la cuisine devant un bol de café.

- T'en veux, Lunard ? Dis James en désignant le café.

Je fis non de la tête, j'avais l'estomac déjà assez retourné comme ça.

- Potion pour la gueule de bois, alors ? Dit Lily en poussant une bouteille contenant un liquide verdâtre vers moi. Deux cuillères et tu seras retapé, je te le certifie… Elle bailla.

- Quelle soirée… Murmura James les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes comme si il essayait de les faire tenir ouverts. Tu t'es bien amusé ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Très… Marmonnais-je. J'étais avare de mot ce « matin ».

- Tu veux autre chose Lup' ? Demanda Lily. Un toast… Un jus d'orange… Du lait…

- Nan, rien merci Lily, t'es gentille mais je vais rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche, m'affaler sur mon lit et dormir jusqu'à demain matin… Olympe dort encore ?

- Je pense oui… Murmura James, les yeux toujours écarquillés et le regard fixe en se grattant la tête.

- Sinon, elle va bien pour l'instant ? Demanda Lily en faisant allusion aux problèmes d'Olympe et de ses parents.

- Oui, je crois qu'elle va plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui doit changer radicalement de mode de vie du jour au lendemain. Ca a été dur les deux trois premiers jours. Elle a beaucoup pleuré… Mais elle s'adapte, on dirait… Elle cherche un studio pour l'instant.

- En tout cas, je suis admirative devant ce que tu fais pour elle…

- C'est normal, c'est mon amie. Je vais aller la réveiller ! Je m'étirais et baillais. C'est dur le lendemain de la veille, Merlin…

Je passais dans la pièce à côté, Olympe était toujours endormie, les cheveux défaits et les traits détendus, étendue en plein milieu du clic-clac, comme à son habitude. Je m'accroupis et lui caressa l'épaule.

- O', réveille toi… Murmurais-je.

- Mmmh …

- Allez, on rentre à la maison…

Elle roula sur le ventre me dévoilant sont dos nu et la fermeture éclair de sa robe sur laquelle j'avais très envie de tirer. Elle enfuit sa tête dans ses bras et râla :

- Trop tôt, Remus…

Je posait ma main dans son dos et le caressa doucement pour l'encourager à se réveiller.

- Il est quinze heures, ma belle… Tu termineras ta nuit chez nous.

- J'pense que j'ai la gueule de bois… Mal au crâne… Marmonna-t-elle en se tournant sur le dos, elle porta ses mains à ses yeux et les frottât.

- Bienvenue au club ! Lily à une très bonne potion pour ça…

- Tu n'as pas dormis avec moi, toi ! Réalisa t'elle.

-Ouais, je me suis endormi sur le lit de Sirius… Mentis-je en rougissant.

- Hum…

Elle se leva et porta aussitôt sa main à son crâne.

- Aie, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Elle s'appuya sur moi. Je la tenais par les hanches.

- Ca c'est quand on joue à la grande alors qu'on sait pas boire… Me moquais-je.

- Ferme-la Lupin, j'aurais voulu voir ta tronche ce matin avant que t'avales la potion miracle de Lily… Ca ne devait pas être joli…

- Grrr Grrr ! Il ne faut pas trop l'enquiquiner au saut du lit ta tigresse, Rem ! Rigola Sirius qui sortait de sa chambre.

- Oui, elle est aussi agréable qu'un nid de scrouts à pétard tant qu'elle n'a pas avalé son café…

- C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ! Rem… Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Sirius m'ennuie ! Râla-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi. Même d'humeur massacrante, elle était à croquer.

- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien dit moi ! Ce n'est pas juste… S'offusqua Sirius.

- Allez, dis au revoir à tout le monde et je te ramène.

Elle attrapa sa veste et récupéra ses chaussures, on a salué et remercié James et Sirius.

- Allez Sirius, fais pas la tête je disais ça pour rire… Elle lui fit la bise.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça… Répondit-il d'un faux air vexé.

- A plus ! Dis-je avant de disparaître avec Olympe.

- Prem's à la douche ! Annonçais-je une fois que nous fûmes dans mon studio.

- Ok, tu veux que je te fasse du café ?

- Non, ne bouge pas… Remets toi au lit…

- Je dis pas non, honnêtement… Mais juste le temps que tu passes à la salle de bain…

Elle s'allongea sur le lit. Je me glissais sous la douche en râlant car il n'y avait de nouveau que de l'eau à peine tiède.

- Bbrr, ce n'est pas possible, je voudrais pouvoir me laver à l'eau chaude, surtout en janvier !

- Te plains pas, t'es passé à la douche en premier, moi j'en aurai encore moins !

- Ce studio est vraiment un taudis, ma résolution de l'année c'est de me trouver un truc correct et vivable…

- C'est la mienne aussi et un mec correct et vivable qui va avec… ou un chien…

- Il faudrait qu'on soit tout les deux plus riches pour ça… Dis-je réaliste. Quoi que, tu peux te trouver un mec correct et vivable et t'installer chez lui ! Rigolais-je.

- Ben c'est ce que j'essayais de faire avec toi avant de me rendre compte que t'avais l'eau chaude et le chauffage une fois sur quatre. Répondit-elle du tac au tac. Et sinon, j'arrête de fumer !

- Oulala… Grande nouvelle ! Tu arrêtes d'être une accro au tabac pour devenir une accro à l'alcool ? Me moquais-je gentiment.

- Hin hin hin… Rit-elle sarcastiquement. Rien que parce que je me suis prise une demi cuite le soir du nouvel an ça y'est je suis fichée aux alcooliques anonymes… Pfff, quel manque de tolérance ! Moi qui pensais que t'étais un mec gentil…

- Et moi qui pensais que ma coloc' était une fille super féminine et pas une de ces déménageuses qui fument et qui boivent…

- T'as de la chance je ne rote pas quand j'ai fini de manger et je ne regarde pas les rediffusions de match de Quidditch en avalant des biérraubeurres.

Je ris et sortis de la salle de bain avec un t-shirt et un caleçon larges, comptant bien me remettre au lit après avoir avalé quelque chose. Je me mis à faire du café tandis que Olympe était sous la douche. D'un coup de baguette je fis apparaître sur un plateau deux bols remplis de café au lait et deux croissants.

- Nan, mais sans rire, on a encore une semaine de vacances pour visiter et trouver chacun quelque chose de mieux… En disant ça j'eus un pincement au cœur, j'avais pas trop envie que cette situation se termine en fait…

- Ouais, t'as raison, demain on s'y met ! Dit-elle sans entrain. Elle est carrément gelée ! Couina-t-elle en parlant de l'eau. Elle sortit en trombe de derrière le paravent juste vêtue de son habituel tenue, débardeur plus mini short à la quelle, elle avait ajouté une paire de grosses chaussettes et fonça dans le lit remontant la couette jusqu'à son menton. J'ai trop froid !

- Je sais que c'est top sexy la combinaison mini top, mini short, grosses chaussettes mais ça tiens pas bien chaud… Fis-je remarquer avant de lui jeter un gros pull à moi qu'elle enfila sans broncher. Je posais le plateau sur le lit avec un petit sourire. J'avais super envie de lui faire plaisir, qu'elle apprécie ma compagnie, qu'elle se sente à l'aise ici. On n'avait pas reparlé de cette histoire de baiser mais je n'avais pas tellement envie d'aborder ce sujet, on était deux adultes consentants et c'était juste un baiser, un baiser très agréable certes mais qui n'engageait à rien. La vie continuait comme elle l'était depuis dix jours et je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle s'arrête…

- Oh super ! Un p'ti dej' au lit… Merci Rem…

Elle prit un morceau de croissant et le trempa dans le café.

- T'es un ange, je comprend pas pourquoi t'as pas de copine…Dit-elle comme pour elle-même.

- Il y'a trois minutes j'étais un sale type intolérant… Fis-je remarquer.

- Oh arrête, tu sais que c'est pour rire… Nan, mais sérieusement, t'as déjà eu des copines sérieuses ?

- On va dire que mon expérience des filles n'est pas bien étendue mais j'ai eu deux copines un peu plus sérieuses…

- Raconte-moi… Elle termina son café et piqua un bout de mon croissant.

- Hé bien, il y a eût Helen Dubois quand j'avais 16 ans, c'était une fille de ma classe… J'étais un peu gêné de lui raconter ça.

- Ta première fois ?

- Oui, comment tu sais ça ? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Parce que tu rougis quand t'en parle… Répondit-elle simplement. Je ris doucement.

- Je sais pas pourquoi ça me gêne d'en parler, c'est un peu gamin, mais j'ai toujours été discret pour ces choses là, j'en parle même pas avec les garçons.

- C'est drôle, les mecs aiment bien se vanter entre eux pourtant…

- Certains oui…

- Et la deuxième fille, c'était qui ?

- Nina, Nina Reeves… L'année passée…. J'eus un pincement au cœur et Olympe remarqua mon sourire un peu mélancolique.

- J'en ai entendu parler, oui…

- Elle a beaucoup compté pour moi et ça n'a pas été facile quand on s'est quitté… Mais c'est la vie… Soupirais-je en posant le plateau au pied du lit et en m'allongeant sous la couette.

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

Je soupirais. Parce que je suis un Loup Garou…

- Tu sais O'… Tu ne me connais pas depuis très longtemps mais je suis assez secret sur certain point de ma vie… Et quand une fille s'accroche à toi il y a des choses qu'elle veut savoir, ce que je peux comprendre… Je n'ai pas voulu donner les réponses à certaine chose… Alors elles ont laissé tomber parce qu'elles n'ont pas compris que ce n'était pas facile pour moi de déballer des point de ma vie très douloureux à des gens que je connaissais depuis six mois ou même un an… Tu sais à quel point les filles ont besoin de se sentir à part, elles ont pensé que je ne tenais pas à elles car je ne voulais pas leur livrer mes secrets.

Elle sourit tendrement. Elle ne posa pas de question.

- J'aime bien discuter avec toi… Murmura-t-elle. Elle vint se caler contre mon torse. C'était tenter le diable mais je la laissais faire. Elle ferma ses jolis yeux et soupira.

- C'est bizarre cette situation, non ? Dit-elle soudain.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je intrigué.

- De toi et de moi… Enfin, laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit… Elle rougit.

- Si dis moi… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

- Notre relation à tous les deux… Tu ne la trouves pas étrange ?

- Si… T'as raison mais elle ne me déplais pas… A toi si ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça… Mais je n'arrive pas à dire ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre et ça me chiffonne !

- Olympe, tu te prends la tête… Murmurais-je.

- Je sais. Répondit-elle.

- Laisse courir… On trouvera bien un jour ce que l'on est. Essaye juste de profiter ! Moi j'aime bien cette idée, qu'on a le choix d'être ce que l'on veut. Ca me change un peu… Essaye de dormir, moi je suis crevé…

Je m'enfonçais, dans mon oreiller et fermais les yeux, bien décidé à terminer ma nuit.

- Ouais, t'as raison… Attends, j'ai encore une question !

- Ma parole, t'as la parlotte aujourd'hui… Soupirais-je.

- Pourquoi t'as dormi avec Sirius cette nuit, ça te dérange de dormir avec moi ?

Je soupirais.

- Parce que Sirius est trop beau, je suis fou de son corps et j'espérais pouvoir en profiter vu qu'il était carrément anesthésié par la bouteille de Whisky qu'il s'est enfilé avec James avant d'aller se coucher. Voilà pourquoi, nah !

- Mais Sirius aime les femmes ! Rit-elle

- Et moi j'aime les hommes ! Dors maintenant ou je te bâillonne !

- N'importe quoi… Vraiment… Soupira-t-elle.

- Dors, Olympe…

**Fin du chapitre 11**

**Voilà, c'est fini ! Comme je vous l'avais dit il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose… Plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre… Olympe et Remus prendront certaines décisions… Surprise ! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir… :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs et chers « revieweurs », je dois dire que j'ai été très surprise de recevoir un si grand nombre de reviews pour le chapitre précédent et je suis vraiment contente qu'il vous aie tant plu et j'espère que j'aurais encore beaucoup de vos reviews pour ce chapitre douze, ça m'encourage beaucoup et ça fait tellement plaisir… Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant… Les choses avancent un peu mais Olympe et Remus ne sont pas encore près de former un « vrai couple »… **

**Place à la suite et merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! Bonne rentrée à ceux qui rentrent cette semaine et bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui comme moi prolongent jusqu'à la mis septembre. **

****

****

**Chapitre 12**

Nous étions mercredi et nous n'avions pas encore mis en application nos résolutions… La fin des vacances de Noël approchait et il fallait vraiment que je me décide à quitter ce studio qui devenait moins que salubre, hormis le problème d'eau chaude et de chauffage, des taches d'humidité étaient apparues sur les murs et au plafond, et avec la pluie incessante, l'eau s'infiltrait à certain endroit alentour de la fenêtre. Il fallait vraiment que je quitte ce taudis mais je n'avais même pas ouvert la gazette pour lire les petites annonces et d'après ce que j'avais compris Olympe non plus, d'ailleurs.

J'avais été faire un remplacement au super marché où je travaillais d'habitude le week-end, et comme tous les mercredi après midi, malgré le fait que nous vivions ensemble, je devais retrouver Olympe dans un café sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je poussais la porte du pub et balayais la salle du regard. Je trouvais rapidement Olympe, elle était assise dans le fond de la salle, un journal qu'elle ne lisait pas ouvert devant elle, mâchonnant un stylo l'air rêveur. Je marchais jusqu'à sa table et m'asseyais face à elle.

- Hello… Dis-je.

- Coucou ! Dit-elle. Heureusement que t'arrives, le garçon derrière le bar n'arrête pas de me lancer des petits clins d'oeils et il est déjà venu voir trois fois si je ne me sentais pas trop seule… Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser…

- Je pensais que tu voulais te trouver un mec sympa et vivable et t'installer chez lui… Il a peut-être un super appart !

- Déjà c'est le plan B au cas où je ne trouve pas d'appart et puis, lui, il est déjà recalé… Il est trop pot de colle ! Soupira-t-elle.

Je ris et jetais un œil à la page de journal qui était ouverte, les annonces immobilières, elle avait entouré plusieurs articles. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le garçon revint prendre les commandes avec un petit air déçu sur le visage.

- Un chocolat chaud avec beaucoup de chantilly. Annonçais-je.

- Et moi une boule vanille, deux boules moka avec de la sauce caramel et de la nougatine… Et de la chantilly aussi… Plein… C'est tout !

- T'as un appétit féroce. Comment tu peux t'enfiler des glaces comme ça… On est en janvier, il fait caillant dehors…

- Ben j'sais pas moi, j'aime ça c'est tout ! Tu t'enfiles bien des carrés de chocolat à longueur de temps… Je ne t'enquiquine pas pour autant !

Le serveur revint avec la glace d'Olympe dans une grande coupe qu'il déposa devant elle, la glace était énorme. Il déposa mon chocolat devant moi. La tasse était remplie seulement au trois quart, la boisson était à moitié tiède et il ne m'avait pas mis de chantilly. Je levais la tête pour protester mais il avait déjà disparu derrière le bar où il essuyait énergiquement des tasses. Encore un qui ne supportait pas d'avoir un rival, si on pouvait dire que j'étais un rival… La situation faisait beaucoup rire Olympe, en tout cas.

- Tu l'as dragué comme une folle pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?! Dis-je en lui piquant de la crème chantilly.

- Même pas ! Mais bon, que veux-tu, des filles belles, intelligentes, drôles et hyper glamour comme moi y'en a pas beaucoup ! Affirma-t-elle sur un ton pompeux.

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, apparemment…

Elle rit et remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, elle était tellement belle quand elle faisait ce simple geste.

- Tu as mieux tenu tes résolutions que moi, comme je vois… Dis-je en désignant le journal.

- Oui et non, je viens juste de commencer à regarder, j'ai vu deux ou trois trucs qui pourraient convenir et qui sont dans mes prix.

-Ah c'est chouette… Quand vas-tu visiter ?

- Hé bien il y'en a un qui n'est pas très loin d'ici, les visites commencent dans une demi-heure. Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être passer si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ! Elle bu dans mon chocolat et une fine marque de la boisson s'inscrivit sur sa lèvre supérieure.

- T'as raison il est froid ! Ce n'est pas professionnel du tout ça. Ajouta-t-elle.

Moi, je ne l'écoutais plus je n'avais qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser et voir quel goût auraient ses lèvres avec du chocolat.

- Rem, tu ne m'écoutes pas là… Allo la Lune, ici la Terre... Pas de connexion ! Remus Zacharie Lupin, veuillez répondre, nous avons détecté un problème technique sur votre appareil ! Houston, on a un problème… Fiooooooou ! Scraaatch ! BOUUM !

- Excuse-moi ! Dis-je en sortant de mes rêves. J'étais ailleurs…

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, tiens…

- T'as du chocolat sur la bouche… Que disais tu ?

- Je te demandais, si ça te dérangeait qu'on passe voir le studio. Dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Non, bien sûr que non…

- Super ainsi, j'aurai un deuxième avis !

Elle termina son énorme glace et nous sommes sorti dans la rue, on a regardé les vitrines tout en se dirigeant vers l'adresse indiquée, il avait commencé à neiger et des flocons blancs venaient s'agripper dans les cheveux d'Olympe. Je la trouvais mignonne comme ça. On est arrivé sur le pas de la porte d'une maison apparemment divisée en plusieurs studios. La visite avait été rapide, une dame qui avait l'air d'être la concierge nous a fait faire le tour du minuscule studio, qui niveau salubrité et confort valait le mien. On n'est ressorti pas très convaincu. Olympe s'est appuyée contre le mur de la bâtisse et a soupiré. Je me suis approché d'elle pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille en lui souriant pour la réconforter car elle avait l'air d'être un peu déçue.

- Ce n'est que le premier Olympe… Ne sois pas triste ! Il faut parfois en visiter des dizaines pour trouver quelque chose de correct.

Elle passa ses bras alentours de ma taille et blottit son visage dans mon cou. Son nez était froid contre ma peau.

- Je sais mais…

- Mais… L'encourageais-je.

- Mais je ne sais pas, je me rends compte que ça ne va pas être facile et que j'aurais dû m'y mettre plus tôt.

- Tu es si pressée que ça de me quitter, ma belle ?

- Nan, pas du tout, mais bon, j'empiète sur ton espace vital et ça doit pas être facile pour toi de ne pas avoir d'intimité…

Je caressais ses cheveux et entortillais une mèche alentour de mon doigt, de l'autre main je relevais son menton pour voir son visage. Elle était belle même avec ses lèvres bleuies et ses pommettes rougies par le froid. J'ai caressé son visage, elle se laissait faire, soupirant d'aise contre moi et sans savoir pourquoi j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement et beaucoup plus sagement que la dernière fois, à peine trois ou quatre secondes. Je rompis le baiser et elle remit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, soupirant encore. Je la serrais contre moi. Elle semblait réconfortée, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Je souris, la situation nous semblait si naturelle et en même temps elle ne l'était pas. Je n'attendais rien d'elle et elle n'attendait rien de moi, j'adorais ça, tout simplement.

- Reste tant que tu voudras, O'. Même si la situation actuelle est un peu difficile à vivre parfois, je ne suis pas pressé de te quitter.

- Merci… J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, Rem…

Je la lâchais et on s'est remis à marcher pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, je voulais juste acheter un livre que j'avais vu dans une vitrine avant de rentrer. Olympe marchait à côté de moi, regardant les façades des maisons.

- Regarde Rem, il y'a un appartement à louer là. Dit-elle soudain.

Je regardais la façade qu'elle m'indiquait, c'était une veille maison comme toutes les maisons du Londres Sorcier.

- Appartement meublé à louer, visite sur demande, sonner et entrer. Lis-je. Il n'y a pas d'indication de prix mais on peut toujours aller voir.

- Je ne perds rien à y aller, juste un peu de temps.

Olympe sonna et on est entré dans un petit hall où se trouvait simplement un escalier en bois très étroit. Une dame apparut et nous sourit gentiment.

- Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, nous voudrions visiter l'appartement. Dis-je poliment.

- Hé bien, c'est à l'étage. Je vais chercher la clé.

Elle disparut et revint quelques instant plus tard. Nous montâmes l'escalier à sa suite. On est arrivé sur un petit palier où ne se trouvait rien d'autre qu'une porte en bois. Elle nous a ouvert et nous sommes rentrés dans un salon/salle à manger. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais lumineuse, les murs étaient simplement peints en blanc et dans le prolongement de la piéce se trouvait une petite cuisine, dans le salon il y avait un escalier en colimaçon qui devait monter au deuxième étage de la maison.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un appartement comme vous pouvez le remarquer, mais depuis que je suis devenue veuve la maison est beaucoup trop grande pour moi, alors je n'habite que le réez de chaussée et je loue les deux étages. C'est une mini maison en quelque sorte. Je vais vous montrer l'étage.

Elle s'élança dans l'escalier et nous l'avons suivie. A l'étage se trouvait simplement un couloir avec une chambre sur notre gauche et une salle-de-bain sur notre droite.

- Il y a encore une petite pièce après la chambre, elle peut servir de bureau ou de chambre d'ami mais elle n'est pas meublée. Expliqua t'elle.

Je regardais Olympe qui avait l'air emballée mais me fit un petit sourire triste, la maison était réellement agréable quoi que petite mais elle avait un certain charme. Hélas Olympe n'aurait jamais su joindre les deux bouts en louant un appart comme celui-ci avec son salaire d'étudiante.

- Et au niveau du loyer… Vous demander quoi ? Dit Olympe s'attendant à une somme rondelette.

- Cent cinquante Galions. Dit la veille dame.

- D'accord et bien je vais réfléchir… Dit Olympe. Merci beaucoup.

On est redescendu, on a salué la dame et nous sommes sorti dans la rue. Elle n'a pas pipé mot jusqu'au moment ou nous sommes rentré chez nous. Elle s'est allongée sur le lit l'air pensif. Finalement je me suis décidé à prendre la parole.

- Tu l'as trouvé comment l'appartement ? Demandais-je.

Elle fit un petit sourire triste.

- Très bien, vraiment chouette. C'est le genre d'endroit dans lequel je pourrais vivre mais bon… Cent cinquante galions… Ce n'est pas vraiment cher pour ce que c'est mais c'est un peu trop cher pour moi…

- Je sais, mais bon arrêtes d'y penser, ne te fais pas mal cœur… Tu trouveras autre chose… Et moi aussi, j'espère ! Une étincelle passa dans ces yeux mais elle ne dit rien. Ca te dit d'aller au cinéma ce soir ? Je t'en dois toujours un pour ton anniversaire.

- Ca dépend ce que tu me proposes et si j'ai droit à une glace à l'entracte…

J'ouvris la page cinéma du Daily Miror, et cherchait le cinéma londonien le plus proche.

- Je te jure toi et tes glaces… Soupirais-je.

- Et toi et ton chocolat… Répliqua-t-elle. Pire qu'une nana déprimée ! Je vais _vraiment _commencer à croire que tu aimes les hommes !

- Quand je te le dis… Alors, trêve de badineries, ce soir à l'Odéon, il y'a Midnight Express…

- Ca parle de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Un type qui veut faire sortir du haschich de Turquie, il se fait coincer et se fait condamner à perpette pour l'exemple.

- Ouais, c'est ça et puis il veut essayer de s'enfuir et je parie qu'à la fin il se fait tuer… Laisses tomber, ça me donne déjà envie de pleurer…

- C'est moi la _nana déprimée_ mais je te consolerai après si tu veux !

- Aucun doute là-dessus, je te fais confiance… Quoi d'autre sinon ?

- Les aventures de Bernard et Bianca !

- Ah, oui les deux petites souris… Elle commença à entonner la chanson phare du film :

_« SOS société,_

_Nous sommes là pour vous aider,_

_Quelques soient vos problèmes,_

_Nous les réglons nous même »_

- Merci pour ce petit intermède musical ! Tu l'as déjà vu on dirait et apparemment ça t'a marqué ! Dis-je en riant. Sinon il y'a Grease avec _John Travolta_… Je savais exactement à quelle réaction j'allais avoir droit.

- Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui… Rem' s'il te plait, s'il te plait… Supplia-t-elle.

- Généralement c'est en faisant autre chose que je fais autant d'effet aux filles… Mais bon…

- T'en rate pas une aujourd'hui toi, tu fréquente trop Sirius ! Protesta-t-elle en me mettant une petite claque sur la tête. Allez, s'il te plait j'ai _trop_ envie de le voir…

- Tu sais que j'ai une sainte horreur des comédies musicales ?

- S'iiil te plaaaiiiit…

- C'est bien parce que c'est pour ton annif, j'espère que tu es consciente de l'ampleur du sacrifice… Dis-je l'air vraiment sérieux.

- Tout à fait consciente, monsieur…

Elle éclata de rire, d'un rire qui me fit fondre. Elle mit ses chaussures et enfila sa veste en un temps record. Les filles pouvaient finalement être prête très rapidement, il fallait un « beau mec » sur grand écran à la clé. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue haute et m'annonça qu'elle était prête. Je la pris par la taille avant de transplanner dans une petite ruelle pas très loin du cinéma. On a acheté deux billets et s'en est suivi une heure trente de pure torture pour mes oreilles supers sensibles, Olympe est restée scotchée à l'écran et n'a même pas réclamé de glace à l'entracte, pour vous dire l'effet que le film lui a fait. Elle est ressortie de la salle toute guillerette et je n'ai pas eût le cœur de lui dire que j'avais vraiment trouvé le film nul. On s'est mis à marcher vers la ruelle où on était apparu.

- T'en as pensé quoi ?

- Euh ben euh… C'est un film de midinette quoi !

- Un film de midinette ?! N'importe quoi ! Je te parie que dans trente ans on en parle encore de ce film, il va devenir culte !

- J'irais pas jusque là, mais bon, je suis content que ça t'ai plu. Dis-je en baillant, je m'étais vraiment ennuyé.

Olympe ne pu s'empêcher de me faire un petit remake de la scène finale en esquivant quelques pas de danses.

_"You're the one that I want.  
You, o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
You, o,o,oo, honey »_

Des passants se retournèrent sur nous dans la rue.

- Euh désolé, elle a pas l'habitude de sortir, que voulez-vous… Dis-je sur un ton d'excuses mais en riant quand même. Olympe… Tu n'es pas croyable ! Soupirais-je.

- Oh, je ne fais que rire ! Dit-elle en arrêtant de faire le pitre.

- Moi qui pensais que les serdaigles étaient sages et sérieux.

- Rumeur infondée, vraiment, on n'a jamais trouvé qui était à l'origine de cette ineptie.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue et passa ses bras alentour de mon cou.

- Remus, tu veux vivre avec moi ? Dit-elle de but en blanc.

- C'est ce que je fais déjà…

- Non, je veux dire dans un vrai appartement. On continue, comme maintenant, mais pas dans un taudis, dans un truc plus grand, plus confortable, plus intime mais toujours ensemble.

Je réalisais soudain ce qu'elle me proposait et j'en étais abasourdi. C'était tentant, vivre dans quelque chose de plus grand et de plus confortable, avec un loyer divisé en deux… et surtout avec elle. Mais il y'avait aussi des inconvénients, comment allais-je lui expliquer pourquoi je disparaissais deux jours chaque mois, et puis vivre avec elle s'était carrément prendre le risque de tomber raide dingue d'elle, encore plus…

Elle me fit ses yeux de cockers auxquels je ne pouvais pas résister.

- Ne fais pas ça O'…

- Je ne fais rien… Dit-elle sur un ton innocent.

- Si, tu me fais les yeux doux… Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas dire non quand tu fais ça et je dois réfléchir un peu…

Elle n'arrêta pas pour autant. Je repensais un instant à ce que Sirius m'avait dit le jour du nouvel an… « Laisses toi vivre ».

- Oui ! Dis-je tout d'un coup après une minute de réflexion.

- Oui ? Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui… Mais avec chacun sa chambre…

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Hourra ! Cria-t-elle dans la rue avec un geste de victoire. Je posais ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se calme.

Une voiture s'engagea dans la rue et se mit à klaxonner car nous étions au centre de la chaussée, attirant encore plus les regards sur nous. J'éclatais d'un grand rire suivi par Olympe.

Pourquoi refuser, la vie était tellement douce avec elle…

**Fin chapitre 12**

****

****

**Voilà j'espère que Grease n'était pas un choix de film trop cliché (il est vraiment sorti en 1978) et que certain passage ne vous ont pas paru trop lourds ! N'hésiter pas à me donner votre opinion, merci et à bientôt ! **

****


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

****

****

**_- Olympe _**

L'eau de la douche qui coulait m'a réveillée. Je m'enroulais un peu plus dans ma couette et blottis mon visage dans l'oreiller, j'avais super envie de faire la grasse matinée et de profiter de la fin des vacances. Apparemment, Remus, lui, ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Je me retournais dans le lit et ouvris un œil pour regarder le réveil qui indiquait 8h45'. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Je refermais ce même œil et le rouvris aussitôt quand j'entendis des pas dans la pièce. Remus juste vêtu d'une serviette de bain alentour des hanches cherchait des vêtements dans la garde robe. Il devait penser que je dormais encore car c'était le genre de choses qu'il ne faisait jamais, il était assez pudique. Il était de dos et je dois dire qu'il était plutôt bien fait, il avait de très belles épaules et il n'était pas très très musclé mais suffisamment à mon goût. Evidement, j'avais déjà eût l'occasion de le remarquer mais là… c'était flagrant. Je ne dis rien et ne me manifestais pas, d'une part pour ne pas la gêner et d'autre part le spectacle ne me dérangeait pas.

Cette situation était tellement étrange… Partager le même lit, avoir presque la même intimité qu'un couple, les caresses et les baisers volés, cette attirance flagrante, la tendresse et l'attention qu'on a l'un pour l'autre, le fait qu'on ait décidé de vivre ensemble. Ca me déstabilise parfois alors que j'ai voulu et créé cette situation, en quelques sortes… Je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis avec lui. Il est tellement prévenant, charmant, attentionné. Parfois je pense que ça pourrait dire, hurler même, qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi, mais il y'a aussi cette part de caractère chez lui qui fait qu'il est très gentleman, je crois que c'est dans son éducation ; on lui a appris à être très respectueux et très prévenant avec les femmes, ça se voit d'ailleurs, avec Lily par exemple ou simplement à la manière dont il parle de ses ex copines, il n'a jamais une parole déplacée envers elles. Je me demande parfois ce qu'il ressent… Si il le sait lui-même. Parce que moi… Je suis dans le black out total.

Il a disparu derrière le paravent, pour réapparaître habillé. J'avais encore envie de dormir. J'ai refermé les yeux et enfoncé un peu plus ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je les ai seulement rouverts quand j'ai entendu un crac sonore quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait disparu. Où pouvait-il bien aller à cette heure ci ? Il n'avait même pas laissé un mot pour prévenir. Bizarre…

Que faire ? Que faire ? Se lever ? Rester à paresser au lit ? Je n'avais pas fini de résoudre ce cruel dilemme que j'étais rendormie. C'est Remus qui m'a réveillée pour la deuxième fois mais d'une manière beaucoup plus douce. Il s'était allongé contre mon dos et déposait des petits bisous dans mon cou. Merlin, que c'était agréable. D'accord, plus besoin de tergiverser, il y'a quelque chose entre nous, ok… Pas besoin de se précipiter pour autant. J'émettais un « Mmhmm » sonore en me frottant les yeux.

- Coucou. Murmura-t-il en posant sa main su ma hanche dénudée. Tu vas bien ?

- J'adore ta manière de réveiller les filles… C'est pour toutes ou seulement pour moi ? Dis-je avec mon aplomb ordinaire. J'étouffais un bâillement.

Il rougît mais reprit vite contenance.

- Pour celles qui comptes seulement… Dit-il avec son air mystérieux.

- Je vois… Murmurais-je en me retournant vers lui. Sinon pourquoi étais-tu si matinal ?

- Nous avons un appartement... Annonça-t-il, fière de lui.

- Ah ?

- Oui j'ai été revoir celui qu'on a visité hier… On peut rentrer dedans aujourd'hui, et il vaudrait mieux que tu te lève pour m'aider à faire les cartons car j'aimerai qu'on ai fini de déménager avant la fin des vacances. Sirius, James et Lily arrive dans une demi heure, il n'y a pas grand-chose à déménager mais plus on est, plus ça va vite…

- Attends, tu peux répéter ? Je ne comprends plus rien…

- Toi et moi décidé de louer appartement. Moi avoir trouvé appartement. Toi et moi déménager aujourd'hui. Toi comprendre ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'étais abasourdie. C'était si rapide…

- Tu n'es pas contente ? Je pensais que tu avais craqué dessus, mais on peut tout annuler… Son visage souriant s'était décomposé.

- Non, non ! Dis-je folle de joie. Mais c'est si soudain… Je suis super contente ! Je me redressais et lui sautais au cou. Tu es génial !

J'étais vraiment touchée, non seulement il avait remarqué que j'avais carrément craqué sur cet appart alors qu'on en avait à peine parlé mais en plus il avait tout réglé et s'était arrangé pour qu'on puisse y vivre.

- Mais toi, il te plait ? On peut en visiter d'autre sinon et …

- C'est très bien Olympe, il est parfait ! Me coupa-t-il. Ecoute, vas t'habiller, Les garçons et Lily vont arriver.

Je filais sous la douche et en ressorti aussi vite. J'enfilais une chemise de Remus et un vieux jeans. Et commençait à remettre dans mes valises tout ce que j'avais éparpillé depuis quinze jours.

- Euh sinon, j'ai dit aux autres que je déménageais mais j'ai pas dit que je déménageais avec toi… Je te laisse leur annoncer !

- Hé bien, moi qui croyais que les gryffondors étaient courageux… Soupirais-je, je voyais venir les vannes et les petits sourires satisfaits de James et Sirius à trois kilomètres.

- C'est comme pour la sagesse des serdaigles, c'est un mythe! Répondit-il avec un air malicieux.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre.

- C'est ouvert ! Cria Remus.

Sirius apparu suivit de James et Lily qui portaient une pile de cartons.

- On t'a amené des caisses, Remus ! Annonça Lily.

- Merci Lil' !

- Tiens donc Olympe fait ses valises aussi… Constata Sirius faussement étonné. Tu t'en vas ?

- Hé bien, oui on dirait… Dis-je un peu gênée.

- Suivrais-tu notre Remi? Dit James. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

- Euh… Oui … Répondis-je, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et comme prévu deux petits sourires arrogants s'inscrivirent sur les lèvres des deux garçons.

- Définitivement ou provisoirement ? Demanda Sirius.

Je plongeais ma tête dans ma valise et fis mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Je savais très bien ce qu'ils essayent de faire tous les deux. Ils jouaient avec mes pieds et essayent de me mettre le plus mal à l'aise possible. Heureusement Remus prit ma défense.

- C'est un interrogatoire, Sirius ?

- Non, on s'informe juste… Alors ?

- Définitivement ! Trancha Remus sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place aux commentaires, mais s'était sans compter sur James.

- Yeees ! J'ai gagné dix galions ! Passes à la caisse Patmol ! S'exclama James.

- Pppfff ! J'avais toujours crût que ce serait James qui se passerait la corde au cou le premier… Dit Sirius en sortant dix galions de sa poches.

- Je vais faire comme-ci je n'avais rien entendu et comme-ci vous, bande de faux amis, ne pariez pas sur ma vie privée… Dit Remus d'un ton calme en attrapant une caisse et en commençant à y ranger de la vaisselle.

- Oses dire que tu ne faisais pas des petits paris avec Sirius, du temps où Lily et moi n'étions pas encore ensemble, notamment sur le nombre de râteaux que je me prendrai…

- Si et il m'a bien plumé ! Ca a été un business très lucratif pour lui ! S'exclama Sirius en se mettant à l'ouvrage lui aussi.

J'étais très étonnée d'apprendre ça sur Remus, comme quoi il n'était pas forcement le plus sage.

- Ca prouve seulement que malgré les apparences, je connais mieux les filles que vous, nah ! Dit Remus en leur faisant une grimace.

- Oui c'est ça, dès que j'avais une nouvelle idée pour séduire Lily, tu me disais « Si elle ne te tombe pas dans les bras cette fois ci, je ne comprend pas, James ! » alors que tu savais pertinemment que tu m'envoyais au casse pipe et que ça n'allait pas marcher ! Et c'est toi qui parles de faux ami ! Raconta James pas vexé pour un sou.

- Oui mais je t'ai toujours soutenu, je n'ai jamais désespéré que tu réussisses à sortir avec elle. D'ailleurs je me suis fait un joli petit paquet de galions quand tu as enfin réussis ! N'est-ce pas, Sir' ? Dit Remus en riant.

- Quoi parce que tu pensais que je n'allais pas y arriver ?! Dis James outré ! Tu as parié contre moi ?

- Ben excuse mon vieux mais t'étais mal barré, il faut le dire… Dit Sirius avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Bon les gars, vous êtes gentils mais si on s'y mettait vraiment ! Dit Lily.

- D'accord ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

C'est fou comme Lily pouvait avoir de l'autorité sur eux. Ils ne la contredisaient jamais. Je me plongeais dans mes affaires essayant de tout récupérer et de tout ranger le mieux possible pour que ça ne prenne pas trop de place. Je repensais à la soirée de la veille et je me mis à chantonner. Lily se retourna aussi tôt sur moi.

- Hiiii, tu as vu Grease ?! Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Remus m'a emmenée au ciné hier soir.

- Et alors il est bien ? Tout le monde en parle ! Dit-elle toute existée.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore vu ?

- Non, James refuse de venir avec moi et je n'aime pas aller au cinéma seule ! Dit Lily sur un ton accusateur.

Sirius et Remus lancèrent un regard à James pour lui signifier qu'ils comprenaient très bien pourquoi il ne voulait pas y aller.

- Depuis hier soir, j'entends John par-ci, John par-là est John est siii blablabla blabla… Olympe ne s'en remet pas, Travolta est devenu son plus grand fantasme ! Dit Remus en m'imitant. Aurait-il un peu de jalousie dans la voix ?

- Même pas vrai, t'es juste jaloux… Soupirais-je en empaquetant des vêtements de Remus dans une caisse.

- Moi je te comprends Olympe… Dit Lily. T'as raison, c'est de la jalousie, aucun d'eux trois ne lui arrive à la cheville. Ajouta-t-elle avec un air malicieux, j'étais sûre qu'elle ne le pensait pas mais qu'elle le faisait exprès pour les faire mousser.

James soupira, bafouilla quelque chose mais referma aussi vite la bouche. Le maître de la réplique acerbe avait la langue coupée.

- Vous savez les filles, être beau et faire le pitre en pantalon moulant noir moi aussi je sais le faire ! Pas de quoi fantasmer ! Dit Sirius.

- Mais je ne fantasme pas sur lui, euh ! Répliquais-je.

- Non, on sait, ton genre à toi c'est plutôt un grand châtain assez mignon… Remarqua James sur le ton de la conversation.

- Humpf ! Fut ma seule réponse.

Les peu d'objets que Remus possédaient, nos vêtements, nos livres, les quelques ustensiles de cuisines, un peu de vaisselle, le lit de Remus furent rapidement rangés dans des caisses. Lily et moi avons jeté quelques sorts de nettoyage pour que l'appartement soit rendu propre et les garçons ont transplanné avec les cartons.

- Sirius, avant que tu partes avec le dernier carton, j'aurais besoin de maître Black… Je n'ai pas encore annoncé au proprio que je partais…

- Oui, je vais aller le voir… De toutes façons il est stipulé dans ton bail que vous avez tous les deux le droit de rompre le contrat de location si il n'est pas respecté. Comme ce n'est pas le cas vu que tu ne disposes pas du chauffage et de l'eau chaude, Maître Black devrait pouvoir t'arranger ça. Si il est trop vindicatif je le menacerais d'appeler l'hygiène.

- C'est parfait ! T'es un as mon pote ! Voilà les clés et le loyer de ce mois ci tu lui donneras…

Remus m'attrapa par les hanches.

- T'es prête ? On y va…

Je hochais la tête et lançais un dernier regard au studio. Je n'étais pas mécontente de le quitter. Le peu de choses que nous avions a été très vite rangée dans notre nouveau chez nous. Sirius montait le lit de Remus dans la plus petite chambre à l'étage tandis que nous réglions les détails techniques avec Remus, où allait-on ranger les couverts, les tasses, les pâtes ? Lily et James s'étaient éclipsés prétextant quelque chose d'important à faire. Je m'assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et soupirais, un peu étourdie par tous ces événements.

- Tu es contente ? Demanda Remus.

- Très, mais je ne réalise pas bien. On a parlé de ça hier soir et aujourd'hui on rentre déjà dans un nouvel appartement, ensemble ! Ca fait beaucoup de changements, en même pas un mois ! Je me sens un peu bizarre…

- T'es sûrement un peu secouée. J'aurais dû y aller plus en douceur. Je t'ai annoncé ça un peu brusquement t'as même pas eût le temps de te faire à l'idée. J'ai un peu oublié que tu avais vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles ce mois ci et que tu avais besoin qu'on te ménage. Je n'ai pas été très délicat et je m'en excuse.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas… Tu as tellement fait pour moi depuis que je suis partie de chez moi… Regarde, si on est ici c'est grâce à toi et je ne saurais jamais te remercier assez, Rem'.

- N'empêche que j'aurais dû y aller doucement… T'as l'air épuisée en plus, ma belle.

Il me fit descendre comptoir où j'étais assise et passa un bras alentour de mes épaules, puis il se baissa légèrement, passa l'autre bras en dessous de mes genoux et me souleva du sol.

- Où tu m'emmènes ? Demandais-je en me laissant faire.

- Je vais te mettre au lit !

Je ne répondis rien, il monta l'escalier, moi toujours dans ses bras. Il passa la première chambre, entra dans la deuxième où Sirius, Lily et James nous accueillirent avec un « Tadaaaam » tonitruant et il me jeta sur le lit où je rebondis en riant. J'observais la pièce quelques secondes, elle n'était plus vide comme nous l'avions visitée hier mais entièrement meublée d'objets inconnus, sauf le lit en fer forgé blanc qui était celui de Remus. Il y avait un ancien pupitre et une commode faite du même bois ainsi qu'une table de nuit. Sur le lit un couvre-lit bleu myosotis qui était parfaitement assorti aux rideaux présents dans la pièce. Le tout était très féminin et je soupçonnais Lily d'y être pour quelque chose. J'étais abasourdie.

-C'est pour moi ? Dis-je en regardant Remus.

- Ne me regarde pas je n'ai rien à voir là dedans ! C'est grâce à James !

- Ce sont des meubles qui étaient dans le grenier de mes parents ! Oh bien sûr, ils ne sont plus très neufs mais Lily leur a rendu une deuxième jeunesse. Expliqua James.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Je caressais le couvre lit.

- C'est un couvre-lit que ma grand-mère m'a tricoté, mais il te servira plus qu'à moi ! Et j'ai même réussi à modifier la couleur des rideaux pour tout assortir. Tu aimes ? Sinon je peux changer…

- Merci, merci… C'est parfait ! C'est vraiment extraordinaire… En si peu de temps en plus… Vous êtes géniaux ! Merci à tous… J'étais vraiment émue, deux larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie soutenue ainsi.

- Oh regardez la, vous la faites pleurer la pitchounette ! S'exclama Sirius en me serrant dans ses bras.

J'enlaçais Lily et James pour les remercier.

- On est content de te voir heureuse tu sais ! Dit James.

J'hochais la tête et fit un sourire malgré tout deux nouvelles larmes coulèrent, je m'empressais de les essuyer.

- On va vous laisser, vous avez sûrement besoin d'être un peu au calme ! Ajouta Lily toujours prévenante en sortant de la chambre pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Nous la suivîmes tous.

- Merci pour tous ! C'est vraiment super ce que vous faîtes pour moi.

- C'est normal entre amis… Dit James

- Merci en tout cas… Conclu Remus.

Ils passèrent la porte et ils promirent de revenir bientôt.

Remus me prit par la main et m'emmena jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit, je m'allongeais posant ma tête sur ses cuisses. Deux larmes roulèrent encore sur mes joues, il les essuya du pouce et se mit à me caresser les cheveux machinalement.

- Il faudrait au moins que je prévienne ma mère et ma sœur que j'ai déménagé… Réalisa-t-il.

Sa main descendit de mes cheveux à ma joue.

- Tu vas leur dire que t'habite avec une fille ?

- Sais pas… T'en penses quoi ?

- Sais pas non plus, on est plus en 1945, des filles et des garçons qui vivent ensembles on en croise tous les jours, non ?

- Ma mère est très vieux jeux pour ça. Je parie même qu'elle ne sait pas que mai 68 a eût lieu… Pour elle les notions d'amitié fille/garçon, de vie de couple ou de sexe sans mariage et de révolution sexuelle sont totalement abstraites voir inconcevables.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu n'imagines pas la tragédie que ça a été quand ma sœur a emménagé avec Will, son fiancé, ça fait pas longtemps qu'elle en est remise… Elle en a fait une déprime. Elle le prenait comme un déshonneur pour la famille.

Je ris et sa main descendit encore une fois de ma joue à mon cou profitant que les deux premiers boutons de la chemise que je portais n'étaient pas fermés. Il traçait doucement des arabesques avec ses doigts sur ma peau.

- Mais bon moi je suis un garçon c'est encore diffèrent, je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère conçoit qu'un garçon couche avant le mariage mais pas une fille, c'est comme ça.

- C'est gag… Murmurais-je amusée.

- Oui.

Il semblait fatigué, il avait le regard dans le vague, et je parie qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait quand sa main se glissa sous ma chemise et se mit à caresser le haut de ma poitrine. Je rougis malgré moi, ses caresses me retournaient et j'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Sa main se glissa franchement sur ma poitrine, caressant doucement le tissu de mon soutien-gorge, son autre main se glissa doucement dans mes cheveux. Ma respiration se bloqua mais je ne protestais pas, appréciant ses caresses. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu, tout doucement et je laissais échapper un petit soupire de plaisir. Soudain, il se figea, il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était entrain, il bafouilla quelques excuses, rouge comme une pivoine et se leva prestement en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je montais dans ma chambre, j'étais épuisée et je me mis au lit. Je me retournais plusieurs fois sans trouver le sommeil. Ca me faisait bizarre… Remus n'étais pas à côté de moi. ****

****

****

**Fin du chapitre 13**

****

****

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous penser de ce chapitre ! Gros bisous, le prochain chapitre sera là la semaine prochaine sûrement bisous !


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolé pour ce chapitre qui arrive si tard ! Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! j'ai une connexion Internet depuis hier donc je m'empresse de vous le poster, les chapitres se feront peut être un peu moins régulier qu'avant car je suis rentrée mais il ne mettrons plus aussi longtemps à arriver je pense ! Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère qu'elles seront encore nombreuses ! Merci, Shez ! **

**Chapitre 14**

_**- Remus **_

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre emménagement. La vie reprenait ou plutôt prenait son cours. Olympe avait l'air de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, elle respirait la joie de vivre et semblait vraiment heureuse. C'était vraiment agréable de la voir si épanouie après les semaines difficiles qu'elle avait endurées. Les cours avaient repris avec le lot de travaux et d'exercices à faire. Il y'avait juste eût ce malencontreux événement où j'avais eût les mains pire que baladeuses sans même vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Je mets ça sur le coup de la fatigue. J'avais vraiment été mal à l'aise pendant quelques jours mais voyant qu'Olympe ne s'en formalisait absolument pas, j'avais oublié l'incident. Oublié, enfin non pas vraiment, j'en gardais plutôt un souvenir impérissable, la gêne en moins.

J'étais absolument ravi d'avoir retrouvé un peu plus d'intimité, de ne plus être à l'étroit et de pouvoir profiter de la présence d'Olympe. Le seul hic c'était les pleines lunes, la dernière a eût lieu il y'a trois jours. Depuis, comme à chaque pleine lune je ne suis pas vraiment en forme. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème, le vrai problème c'est qu'Olympe se pose des questions. Elle se demande pourquoi je pars, pourquoi je rentre fatigué, où je vais. C'est normal après tout mais ce qui me dérange c'est de lui mentir, je n'ai pas réellement bonne conscience en même temps je ne me vois pas lui avouer. Elle a reconstruit un équilibre si fragile autour d'elle, je me dis qu'une nouvelle pareille pourrait tout briser et puis j'ai peur de la perdre. Mais plus j'attends, plus je mens… et plus je m'attache, et ça fera encore plus mal si elle décide de partir.

On était samedi je rentrais à la maison après avoir été travailler comme tout les week-ends, exténué à cause du boulot et de cette maudie pleine lune. L'appartement était silencieux mais une odeur forte et dérangeante me parvint aux narines. Olympe était assise sur l'appui de fenêtre, fenêtre ouverte, une cigarette à la main. Je fronçais les sourcils, je ne l'avais plus vu fumer depuis le nouvel an et si elle le faisait c'est qu'elle devait avoir un problème, ça l'aidait à se détendre. Je m'approchais d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en chassant la fumée d'un sort.

- Je déstresse comme tu le vois… Du moins j'essaye…

- Tu recommencer à fumer surtout, alors que tu as tant fais d'effort pour arrêter. Soupirais-je en lui prenant la cigarette des mains et en la jetant par la fenêtre.

- J'en avais vraiment besoin… Se justifia-t-elle.

- Problèmes au boulot ?

- Non…

Je la fis descendre de l'appuie de fenêtre et jetais un nouveau sort, cette odeur me dérangeait vraiment. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil et elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi.

- Tu ne vas pas bien toi, pas bien du tout… Murmurais-je. Je l'attirais contre moi, elle avait pourtant l'air si épanouie depuis quelques semaines.

- Ma mère est passée ici aujourd'hui…

Ceci explique cela…

- Ah oui… Comment a-t-elle eût l'adresse ?

Olympe n'avait plus revu sa mère depuis le soir où elle avait débarqué chez moi, j'étais vraiment surpris qu'elle soit venue la voir, vu qu'elle ne s'était même pas souciée de savoir où sa fille logeait quand elle était partie.

- Par Gabrielle, elle est passée au magasin.

Elle se serra contre moi, ça n'avait pas dût bien se passer. Je sentais qu'elle avait envie que je la réconforte, j'entourais ses épaules frêles de mes bras. Elle enfuit son visage dans mon cou, son souffle me chatouilla la peau, je respirais ses cheveux, elle sentait si bon et le contact de son corps contre le mien était tellement doux.

- On peut en parler plus tard si tu préfères… Murmurais-je.

- Bof, je ne sais pas si il y a grand-chose à dire.

Ses lèvres bougeaient contre ma peau puis se fermèrent pour déposer un petit baiser juste à la base de mon cou. Mon estomac se serra.

- Elle voulait que je rentre à la maison. Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Patrick est parti, ils divorcent. Elle s'est soit disant rendue compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait fait. Tu parles ! Comme si ça n'avait pas suffit toutes les fois il m'écrasait et où il m'humiliait, devant elle en plus.

Je glissais ma main dans ces cheveux sans rien dire. Je la laissais continuer.

- Le pire tu vois, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'elle vient me rechercher et se faire pardonner parce que maintenant elle se retrouve seule avec Barbara et qu'elle doit vraiment être dans la merde. Je ne pense pas qu'elle était vraiment sincère…

Je la serais encore plus fort l'attirant sur mes genoux, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi, la tête baissée, les yeux dans le vague.

- Elle voulait qu'on oublie tout, qu'on reparte à zéro, elle a dit que je n'avais que dix-neuf ans et que j'étais encore trop jeune pour me débrouiller toute seule. Comme si elle s'était souciée de mon âge quand elle l'a laissé me foutre dehors. Elle ne s'est jamais interposée, elle ne m'a jamais défendue, au contraire elle m'enfonçait. Je ne peux pas oublier tout ça, elle m'a abandonnée. Je ne suis plus ça fille.

Ses mots étaient tellement durs. Je ne trouvais pas les paroles réconfortantes dont elle avait besoin, c'était sa souffrance, quelque chose de tellement personnel, je ne pouvais même pas dire que je comprenais car ce n'était pas vrai. Ce que je savais par contre, c'était que les douleurs disparaissent en vieillissant.

- Ne dis pas ça Olympe, c'est encore tellement récent, ça ne fait que trois mois. Laisses faire le temps, il apaisera ta colère… Tu ne verras jamais plus ta mère de la même manière mais un jour tu réussiras à te reconsidérer comme sa fille, quand tu auras pris du recul. La blessure est encore à vif, laisses faire le temps O'.

Je la regardais, assise sur mes genoux, les larmes aux yeux. J'attrapais son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Fais moi un sourire… Demandais-je, la voir ainsi me fendait le coeur.

- Pas envie. Répondit-elle comme une enfant.

- Sale gosse… Dis-je pour la taquiner et essayer de la faire sourire.

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un passage de langue dans les règles.

- Essaye de ne pas trop penser à tous ça. Tu dois vivre pour toi, ta vie est déjà suffisamment compliquée, oublie ta mère, pour l'instant, c'est une adulte…

- Ouais t'as raison, t'as l'air encore fatigué toi… Dit-elle pour changer de sujet en posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

- Oui, et j'ai mal partout.

- Mon pauvre petit loup… Dit-elle un peu ironique, je tressaillais à l'entente du petit nom.

Elle se fit câline et se serra plus fort contre moi. Elle caressa mon visage et mon cou du bout des doigts et se mit à frotter le bout de son nez tendrement contre le mien. Mon cœur rata un battement, je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire mais j'adorais tout ce qui émanait d'elle, ses gestes, ses soupirs, ses regards. Mon souffle se coupa quand elle posa ses lèvres se posèrent en de tous petits baisers sur mes joues et mon cou. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les boutons de ma chemise, les deux premiers étaient ouverts, elle déboutonna les cinq autres. Je la laissais faire malgré que je sois légèrement mal à l'aise, j'avais cette cicatrice sur le côté droit, juste entre les côtes et la hanche, elle était assez visible, elle allait demander ce que je m'étais fait, je devrais mentir, encore… Ses mains caressèrent mon cou, ma gorge, mes épaules, délicatement, tendrement, effleurant certains endroits, massant et caressant d'autres. Ses doigts descendirent le long de mon torse, sur mon ventre. Je lâchais un soupire de plaisir, elle sourit. Elle écarta les pans de ma chemise pour caresser mes côtes. Sa main gauche s'attarda plus longtemps sur la veille blessure, on voyait nettement que la peau avait été lacérée à cet endroit, elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Ne demande pas, je ne veux pas te mentir… Murmurais-je, hypnotisé pas ses mouvements et ses caresses.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Répondit-elle en se penchant vers moi, elle posa ses lèvres dans mon cou, embrassant la peau et remontant jusqu'à mon oreille. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, j'avais une furieuse envie de glisser mes doigts sous son T-shirt.

- Arrête, on joue avec le feu… On va regretter… Dis-je d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle se laissait glisser à genoux sur le sol, les mains appuyées de chaque côté du fauteuil, pour mieux embrasser mon torse.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ? Demanda-t-elle sans arrêter de m'embrasser, sa bouche descendit sur mon ventre et sa langue passa su mon nombril. Ce fût comme une décharge électrique, elle me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. J'aurais voulu tout arrêter, on était entrain de faire une bêtise mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, tant pis si j'étais bouffé par le remord demain matin.

- Si… Bien sûr… Dis-je alors qu'elle remontait vers ma bouche.

- Alors, laisse toi faire… Elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche et fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**- Olympe**_

J'étais attablée à la terrasse d'un café à côté de Lily, la tête entre les bras, me cachant, morte de honte, je ne voulais pas voir le regard de Lily quand j'allais lui annoncer que je venais de faire la bourde de l'année. Elle allait être folle de joie… Moi j'étais pétrifiée.

- Allez, arrête de te cacher O'. Dit-elle amusée.

- Oh, Lily si tu savais ce que j'ai fait… Je suis morte de honte… C'est terrible ! Me plaignis-je d'une voix aigue la tête enfuie dans mes bras croisés sur la table.

- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si atroce ! Répondit-elle un peu exaspérée par mes jérémiades.

- Siiii ça l'est ! C'est vraiment pas bien ce que j'ai fais, je suis la dernière des enflures…

- Olympe, accouche, ma patiente à des limites…

- J'ai couché avec Remus ! Annonçais-je sur un ton dramatique.

- Quoi ?!

Lily avait les yeux qui sortaient de la tête et la mâchoire qui pendait. Je relevais la tête.

- J'ai fait l'amour avec Remus ! Remus Lupin mon colocataire, mon ami, ton ami aussi d'ailleurs, ce mec trop parfait pour être réel… Une des seules personnes sur qui je puisses réellement compter, tu vois ? Cet ami qui m'a bien tiré de la merde quand j'en avais besoin ! Un vrai ami ! Je viens de tout foutre en l'air avec lui!

Pour toute réponse Lily éclata de rire.

- Lily, tu te rends compte de ce que je viens de te dire ?! Dis-je outrée par sa réaction.

- Oui, oui très bien, et c'est quoi le drame ? Ce n'était pas bien ?

- Lily ! Je vais faire comment moi pour me tirer de ce faux pas ?! C'est vraiment une grosse bourde, je peux pas me pointer ce soir à la maison et lui dire « Salut mon pote, comment tu vas ? » et faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Nan c'est sûr… Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ca serra plus jamais comme avant ! Et je ne veux pas que ça change ! Mais là c'est trop tard ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?! Dis-je en me frappant le front.

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça pouvait changer mais en mieux ? Demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

- De quoi tu veux parler ? Dis je.

- Olympe, ne me dit pas que tu ne t'es jamais rendue compte que Remus en pinçait pour toi !

- Ben, je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être un petit peu ! Mais il est si… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… avec toutes les filles. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois le prendre vraiment pour moi. C'est vrai qu'il y a un truc entre nous, mais c'est un peu une amitié améliorée, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille aller plus loin.

- Olympe ! T'es vraiment aveugle, Remus est très gentleman c'est vrai, mais c'est plus que ça avec toi…

- Je ne veux pas que notre relation change, Lil'… On s'entend trop bien je ne veux pas tout gâcher… Tu comprends ?

- Oui bien sûr … Dit-elle compatissante.

Il y eût un moment de silence où Lily sirota son thé. Elle semblait en proie à une agitation intérieure.

- Euh sinon… Euh… C'était bien ?

- Lily ! M'exclamais-je.

- Aller, c'est bon tu peux me le dire à moi ! Supplia-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Euh ben…

Je repensais un instant à mon corps sous celui de Remus, à ses doigts sur ma peau, à ses soupirs de plaisirs, à ses lèvres si douces et ses caresses remplies de tendresses. Lily ne pourrait jamais savoir à quel point ça avait été bon.

- Aller quoi ! Olympe… Insista-t-elle.

- C'était super, parfait, trop bon, divin, exceptionnel… Sans précédant… T'es contente ?

- Vraiment ?

- Mieux que ça ! Répondis-je.

- Et tu veux te priver de ça ?! T'es vraiment folle… Murmura-t-elle avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

- Arrête Lily ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour me tirer de là !

Lily soupira d'exaspération. On a terminé tranquillement notre thé et puis je suis rentrée à la maison, il était déjà assez tard, on était mercredi et je n'avais quasiment pas revu Remus depuis samedi soir. Il m'évitait, il prétextait du boulot, s'enfermait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il était à la maison, partait tôt le matin, retrait tard le soir.

J'ai poussé la porte de l'appartement, il était silencieux, plongé dans le noir, il n'était pas là, pas de mots, pas de nouvelles, le pire c'est que ça faisait mal…

**Chapitre 14**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! **


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà la suite merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une petite review, voici un chapitre qui comporte un petit passage M qui est annoncé et que vous pouvez passer sans rien perdre. J'ai beaucoup hésité à l'écrire te puis à le laisser mais voilà…

**Chapitre 15**

_**- Remus **_

J'ai tourné le robinet d'eau chaude et laissé couler l'eau brûlante dans la baignoire. J'ai ôté ma chemise puis mon pantalon et observé mon corps blessé dans le miroir. Une nouvelle pleine lune venait d'avoir lieu. J'avais été seul cette fois, James, Sirius et Peter n'avait pas pu m'accompagner. Les dégâts corporels n'en avaient été que pires. Le père de James avait soigné mes blessures mais une belle entaille m'ouvrait toujours le torse. J'étais extenué, pas seulement à cause de cette foutue pleine lune mais à cause d'Olympe aussi. Trois semaines que je passais mon temps à l'éviter, trois semaines que je me levais tôt et que je rentrais tard, trois semaines que je me limitais à bonjour/bonsoir, que je l'entendais pleurer la nuit, trois semaines que je garde les yeux ouvert la nuit en l'écoutant pleurer et que je meurs d'envie d'aller la rejoindre et de la supplier de me pardonner d'être si con. Je lui faisais du mal et j'étais odieux. J'aurais dû être clair avec elle, j'aurais dû lui dire que je ne voulais rien de plus… Non, que je ne pouvais rien de plus, que j'étais incapable de m'engager dans une relation pour un tas de raison aussi bien sentimentales que pratiques. La vie de couple ce n'est pas pour moi. Bien sûr, Olympe ébranle mes convictions, sa douceur, sa vivacité, sa beauté, son odeur, sa répartie, son intelligence, sa futilité parfois sont tant de qualités qui la rendent craquante. Et j'ai flanché, la sentir sous moi, si sensuelle, si chaude, sentir ma peau sur sa peau nue et veloutée, pourvoir la caresser et toucher les parties les plus intimes de son corps, entendre les soupirs de désirs qui sortaient de sa bouche, embrasser ses lèvres gonflées, ça m'avait rendu fou… Elle m'obsédait encore plus que ce qu'elle avait pu m'obséder au paravent, dès que je fermais les yeux j'avais des flashs de cette soirée mémorable. C'est comme goûter à une chose délicieuse mais interdite, subir le cruel dilemme entre l'envie de succomber et celle résister pour tous un tas de raisons morales. Et Dieu sait que ce que j'avais pu faire avec Olympe avait été tout sauf moral, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec une fille.

Je me plongeais dans l'eau brûlante et soupirait, rien que d'y penser ça m'excitait, j'étais la proie de débordements d'hormones de plus en plus pressant depuis ce soir là. J'essayait de me calmer et rinçait ma blessure. La douleur me fit grimacer.

Mes pensées revinrent vers Olympe à l'entente de la porte de l'appartement qui se renfermait. Elle était rentrée, j'étais en zone sûre dans la salle de bain, elle ne viendrait pas me chercher ici. Je savais que j'avais un comportement dégueulasse avec elle, mais je n'aurais jamais pu lui parler, lui dire ces paroles que tous les connards disent aux filles qu'ils viennent de sauter pour les jeter, lui dire que oui c'était bien mais que non je ne voulais pas de relation sérieuse. Je ne pourrais pas lui servir ce genre de discours à la con, de plus la voir devant moi anéantirait toutes mes tentatives. Je ne pourrais que me confondre en excuse pour avoir un comportement de vrai salaud.

Je tendis l'oreille quand j'entendis Olympe monter l'escalier, j'écoutais ses pas ralentir devant la porte de la salle de bain avant d'entendre la porte de sa chambre se refermer. Je poussais un petit soupire de soulagement avant de me mettre dans une position plus confortable et de me détendre laissant mes muscles meurtris baigner dans l'eau chaude.

Je sursautais quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, des pas décidés vinrent vers la salle de bain. Je me raidis un instant avant de me détendre en me disant qu'elle n'entrerait pas. C'était mal connaître Olympe, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Olympe ! Non ! M'exclamais-je dans un souci de protéger mon intimité.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'étais pas si pudique l'autre soir ! Dit-elle acerbe en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, me regardant avec un air mauvais, cherchant probablement ses mots. La colère avait l'air de lui couper le sifflet… Pour l'instant. Son regard me jaugeait, il s'attarda sur la blessure sur mon torse avant de descendre encore plus bas et de se détourner rapidement, elle venait de réaliser que j'étais vraiment tout à fait nu et elle rougit légèrement. Je posais rapidement ma sur mon entrejambe dans un ultime rempart pour protéger ma pudeur. Elle était furieuse et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je faisais exprès de l'éviter depuis des semaines, il y avait de quoi.

Je l'observais et je me rendis compte que ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais pris le temps de la regarder. Elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus long que lorsque l'on s'était rencontré, il tombait maintenant sur ses épaules et étaient légèrement ondulés sur les bouts. Elle avait légèrement mincit depuis ses trois semaines et son jeans lui tombait plus bas sur les hanches, elle portait un petit débardeur blanc. Elle était ravissante et naturelle, comme à son habitude. Etait-ce parce que je ne l'avais plus vue depuis trois semaines qu'elle me semblait encore plus sublime ?

Elle s'embla retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu me fous là Remus ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je ne répondis pas, baissant juste le regard. Je devais certainement avoir l'air ridicule.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi… Ok, j'ai déconné, ce qui c'est passé est de ma faute, j'ai totalement initié le truc, c'est vrai. Mais je ne pensais pas être le genre de fille qu'on baise et puis qu'on jette. Je pensais que t'avais plus de respect pour les filles, en fait, je m'en fous des autres filles, je croyais juste que t'avais plus de considération pour moi.

- Tu n'es pas ça … je …

- Tais-toi, c'est moi qui parle… Je ne te demandais rien Remus ! Je ne te demandais pas une déclaration ou une bague de fiançailles ! Je voulais juste un peu plus de respect de ta part car je pensais être un peu plus que ça…

- Ce n'est pas ça ! M'exclamais-je, mais elle ne me laissait pas en placer une.

- T'as plus quinze ans, non? On a couché ensemble, c'était pas brillant comme idée, mais tant pis c'est fait, alors assume… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, je ne sais pas si t'as peur que je t'en demande plus ou si ça ne t'a pas plu mais je ne t'ai pas forcé alors sois un peu adulte ! Oublie et va de l'avant ! Soit t'arrête ton manège et on reprend notre vie d'avant soit je plie bagage et je rentre chez ma mère, ok ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle avait parlé d'une voix forte et remplie de colère. Sans plus rien ajouter elle tourna les talons, sorti en claquant la porte violement et s'élançât dans l'escalier. Je suis sorti précipitamment de la baignoire pour la suivre, j'ai attrapé une serviette de bain et je l'ai nouée rapidement alentour de mes hanches. Je me suis lancé à sa suite dans l'escalier je l'avait presque rattrapée quand mes pieds humides glissèrent sur les marches de bois vernies j'ai dévalé les dix marches restantes avant de me payer un ticket de parterre douloureux sur le plancher. J'étais étalé sur le sol, sur le dos, grimaçant douloureusement, instinctivement je remis la serviette de bain en place, c'était ridicule, elle m'avait déjà vu nu mais…

Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, sa veste déjà sur les épaules, elle me regarda, minable, étalé sur le sol, tenant mon épaule droite douloureuse. Elle éclata en larmes.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me punis, Remus ? Demanda-t-elle doucement mais avec beaucoup de tristesse dans la voix. Je ne comprends pas…

Elle fit un pas pour me rejoindre et m'aida à me relever. Il restait de la colère dans ses yeux mais son visage avait retrouvé sa douceur.

- Je … Je m'excuse…

J'avais le souffle coupé par la douleur due à la chute. Je m'étais cogné la tête contre le sol, j'avais la vue un peu trouble. Elle me soutint un instant jusqu'à ce que j'ai retrouvé mon équilibre. Elle m'a poussé gentiment vers l'escalier et nous sommes remonté dans ma chambre. J'ai trouvé un t-shirt et un caleçon que j'ai enfilé en vitesse, elle m'a tourné le dos le temps que je m'habille. Il était un peu tard, ma pudeur était plus que bafouée à cet instant. Je me suis allongé sur mon lit, elle s'est assise à côté de moi, genoux repliés sous le menton.

- Désolée … Pour tout ça… Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix, essuyant les larmes silencieuses qui coulait sur ses joues.

- J'ai mal à l'épaule et ma blessure c'est remise à saigner mais ça va… Dis-je en montant la petite tache de sang qui s'étendait sur mon t-shirt blanc, elle était fraîchement cicatrisée, j'avais dû faire un mauvais mouvement qui l'avait rouverte. J'ai connu pire… Et puis c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, j'ai été… con … Soupirais-je.

Elle ne dis rien mais hocha la tête.

- Comment t'expliquer … Murmurais-je.

Ma main chercha la sienne.

- Je ne peux pas Olympe, je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- Je le sais maintenant… Mais moi j'en ai envie Olympe… J'en crève d'envie… J'pense que je suis vraiment, vraiment amoureux de toi… Je parlais à vois basse comme pour moi-même

- Rem… Murmura-t-elle.

- Ne dis rien, O'… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je le sais, j'ai un secret et je te mens depuis le début, je ne suis pas vraiment ce que tu penses… Ce n'est pas facile à dire…

Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure et elle pressa ma main plus fort.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir Remus… Je sais que tu caches quelque chose… Tes blessures, tes absences, ton air fatigué et maladif… Je ne suis pas stupide, je vis avec toi, je sais que ta mère n'est pas malade et que tu ne vas pas passer le week-end chez ta sœur. Je sais quand tu mens, et je sais aussi que James, Peter et Sirius savent. Je leur fais confiance, je ne te demande pas de me dire car je sais que tu n'as pas envie que je saches. Je t'accepte comme ça Remus, tu ne peux pas être mauvais même si je ne connais pas ton secret, je te connais toi.

Elle me regardait et elle était sincère. Elle tremblait…

- Elles sont parties toutes les deux à cause de ça… Helen et Nina… Helen a perdu patiente et Nina a deviné… Elle s'est sauvée aussi vite. J'en ai marre, Olympe, je ne veux plus m'attacher à des filles qui un jour partirons, car même si j'ai encore du temps devant moi avant de penser à ça, je n'ai rien à offrir à une fille, pas d'avenir, pas d'enfants, rien de matériel puisque le monde sorcier n'est pas disposé à m'offrir du travail. Je suis un raté d'avance, O'.

Je soupirais et elle ne dit rien. Elle serre encore ma main.

- Ma réaction n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que je ne te respecte pas ou que je te considère comme une fille facile… J'avais juste peur que tu me demandes de m'engager et en même temps je me trouvais vraiment dégueulasse d'avoir couché avec toi alors que je ne peux pas vraiment te donner plus.

- Remus… Des filles et des garçons qui couchent ensemble sans être en couple ça arrive tous les jours à notre époque… Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as jamais couché avec une fille avec qui tu ne sortais pas…

- Si mais … Toi c'est diffèrent, je vis avec toi… Tu n'es pas une fille que je croise et que je ne reverrais plus jamais… C'était simplement plus facile de t'éviter que de te dire tout ça en face… Je m'excuse…

- Tu sais moi aussi j'ai paniqué… Quand j'ai pris conscience de ce qu'on avait fait, mais je me suis dite qu'on serait assez adulte pour gérer ça parce que finalement c'est plutôt banal ce qu'il nous arrive. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment fait flipper c'est de remarquer que tu prenais totalement tes distances avec moi, j'ai vraiment peur de te perdre Remus…

Mon cœur se serra étrangement, j'étais heureux qu'elle me dise ça. Je lui souris. Elle sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en alluma une. Elle tira deux bouffées et me sourit.

- C'est tellement stupide toute cette histoire, on devrait peut-être mettre nos cerveaux sur on parfois… Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu regrettes ? Demandais-je en lui prenant la cigarette des mains et en tirant une bouffée.

Elle avait raison, la cigarette avait au moins cet avantage qu'elle aide à décompresser. Elle me regarda avec un air étonné et sembla réfléchir.

- Non… Pas du tout. T'es plutôt doué, tu sais… Avoua-t-elle.

- Ah… euh… Merci… Je… J'ai beaucoup … apprécié aussi. Répondis-je en rougissant.

Elle eût un petit sourire triste et se leva pour éteindre sa cigarette sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre. Elle la referma et vint s'allonger sur le dos à côté de moi. Elle croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Ce geste anodin eût pour effet de mettre sa poitrine en valeur, je la regardais un instant se soulever puis se rabaisser au rythme de sa respiration. J'eu envie de poser la main sur ses seins ronds, mes yeux regardèrent attentivement sa gorge blanche, son décolleté avant de descendre sur son petit ventre et sur la bande de peau nacrée dénudée entre ses hanches et son bas ventre. J'avais terriblement envie de glisser mes mains sous son débardeur. Mes yeux remontèrent vers son visage et elle me regardait, le rouge aux joues. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait surpris mon regard sur elle. J'étais entrain de prendre conscience que notre relation ne serait plus jamais la même : nous avions goûté au fruit défendu.

Elle se redressa et me regarda un instant, ses yeux se promenèrent sur mon visage, mon torse toujours vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc, mon ventre, mon entrejambe. Elle s'allongea sur moi, glissant ses cuisses de chaque côté de mon bassin, elle posa son front contre le mien et frotta son nez sur le mien.

- Si tu ne veux pas d'une petite amie, considère moi simplement comme la fille à qui tu fais l'amour. Soupira-t-elle en m'embrassant tendrement. Je ne saurais pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu m'attires trop… Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Rem…

- Olympe tu ne sais pas…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Me coupa-t-elle. Arrête de réfléchir, si tu ne veux pas d'un couple on sera tous sauf un couple, d'accord. Mais laisses nous une chance…

**M**

Elle posa ses lèvres une fois de plus sur les miennes et je glissais sa langue dans ma bouche tout en attrapant le bord de son débardeur pour le lui ôter. Je le fis passer par dessus sa tête et la fis rouler sous moi. Mes doigts cherchèrent la fermeture éclair de son jeans. Elle glissa ses mains entre nous pour m'aider à la défaire. Elle ôta son jeans et je pu la regarder juste en sous-vêtements. Elle m'aida à retirer mon t-shirt et j'eu soudain l'envie furieuse de glisser mes doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte. Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle, sur le côté. On a échangé quelques baisers passionnés où je pu apprécier l'habilité et la souplesse de sa langue. Ma main caressa son ventre, puis son bas ventre avant de se glisser sous sa culotte, mes doigts caressèrent son pubis avant qu'un seul de mes doigts se glisse doucement entre ses lèvres intimes, son corps se cambra et mon doigt se mit à jouer avec son clitoris. Elle se mordit les lèvres et appréciant la caresse elle m'ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses. Mon doigt fit encore quelques mouvements circulaires sur son clitoris avant de descendre vers l'entrée de son sexe. Il s'engagea précautionneusement dans son vagin. Elle donna un petit coup de hanche et il s'enfonça entièrement en elle. C'était chaud, humide, excitant. Je caressais doucement sa paroi intime et elle poussa quelques gémissements rauques. Son bassin se décolla plus vite et plus régulièrement du matelas, son souffle devint saccadé, mon prénom sorti de sa bouche aux lèvres gonflées. Je fis encore allées et venues plus rapides mon doigt avant de le retirer doucement. Elle poussa un grognement d'insatisfaction et essaya de reprendre sa respiration pantelante avant de retirer elle-même son soutien-gorge et de faire glisser sensuellement sa culotte le long de ses cuisses pâles et satinées. Elle me fit m'allonger sur le dos et se mit à m'embrasser le torse évitant précautionneusement la plaie qui saignait toujours un peu et le cou tendrement, elle était douce et câline. Elle glissa sa main dans mon caleçon et caressa un instant mon sexe en érection avant de le prendre en main et de commencer un mouvement de va et viens. Elle le serrait plus fort puis plus doucement, massait lentement puis un peu plus rapidement, sa bouche chercha le lobe de mon oreille et le mordilla tendrement tandis que son sexe chaud se frottait contre ma cuisse. Une montée de plaisir brûlante se fit sentir dans mon bas ventre et mon pénis durcit, j'allais partir, je fermais les yeux, essayant de me calmer et posais ma main sur la sienne pour la faire arrêter.

- Stop, j'en peux plus… Je vais… Haletais-je.

- J'ai compris… Rigola-t-elle doucement.

Elle posa ses lèvres doucement sur ma bouche et m'embrassa en me regardant dans les yeux. Elle me lançât un regard coquin et son pouce tira sur l'élastique de mon caleçon pour le faire descendre. Je l'aidais à le retirer. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, son sexe mouillé et brûlant se frottant au mien, mon gland glissant dans son intimité chaude. Elle se frotta un peu plus fort, je la vis se mordre la langue en soupirant, ses mouvement de bassin se firent plus pressant et je me plaisais à regarder ses seins s'agiter à chaque coup de hanches. Elle gémit plus fort, mes mains se posèrent doucement sur ses seins. Elle me lançât un regard explicite, je la saisis par les hanches et la fit rouler sous moi. Je pris le temps d'embrasser la peau sucrée de son cou tout en caressant sa poitrine. Je bougeais un peu pour pouvoir la pénétrer sans lui faire mal. Mon sexe trouva facilement ses marques et je la pris doucement. Elle était assez étroite et le fait de me sentir glisser en elle me fit perdre la tête. Elle donna un coup de hanche en criant un « oh » de plaisir et je fus complètement en elle. J'avais envie de jouir mais je me retint du mieux que je pu, je voulais lui faire un bien fou. Je fus attentif à tous les mouvement de hanches et de bassins aux quels elle était plus sensible. J'ai ondulé un petit moment en elle avant de lui saisir les genoux pour lui écarter un peu plus les cuisses ce qui me permit de la prendre plus profondément. Je sentis son vagin se serrer et se faire encore plus étroit et mouillé alentour de mon pénis. Elle fut prise de spasmes et ses gémissements se firent plus bruyants et se transformèrent en petits cris de jouissance, les contractions de son sexe se firent plus rapides et plus fortes autour du mien gonflé de désir. Je mis un dernier coup de hanche plus brusque elle jouit en criant mon prénom, une vague de plaisir déferla en moi, et je jouis avec elle.

Je la serrais fort contre moi et l'embrassais tendrement. Elle était si jolie là, entièrement nue sous moi, elle me fit une série de petits bisous dans le cou.

- J'adore faire l'amour avec toi Remus… Soupira-t-elle pantelante, son corps frémissant encore de plaisir. Je n'ai jamais autant… Tu me fais voir des étoiles quand tu me fais ça…

- J'avais cru comprendre. Tu es très expressive ! Ris-je en roulant sur le côté et en la blottissant contre moi.

- J'ai un peu trop donné de la voix, peut-être ?

- Non, je trouve ça très excitant de t'entendre… Murmurais-je en embrassant ses cheveux et en respirant leur odeur. Tu sens si bon… Soufflais-je.

Elle sourit simplement en posant un baiser contre mon torse.

- Je vais te faire une confidence… Je pense qu'aucune fille ne m'a fait ressentir des sensations aussi fortes. Dis-je tout bas dans le creux de son oreille.

- C'est très flatteur ça dis moi… Dit-elle en souriant et en s'enroulant dans un draps. Elle s'écarta de moi et disparu dans la salle de bain.

**Fin du chapitre 15 **


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui est venu un peu plus rapidement, je suis un peu déçue par le tout petit nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre 15, il faut croire qu'il ne vous a pas vraiment plu… J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira plus… Bonne lecture et gros bisous ! **

**Chapitre 16 **

J'étais allongée dans le grand lit défait de Remus, mon visage enfuit dans l'oreiller et emmitouflée dans la couette. J'étais bien, j'adorais cette sensation douce des draps alentour de mon corps, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me tirer du lit. Je sentais la main de Remus sur ma hanche dénudée, il n'était pas loin de moi et dormait encore profondément. Remus était vraiment bizarre, certaines nuits il dormait profondément et pouvais rester au lit jusque tard dans la matinée par contre il pouvait y avoir des périodes où il ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit et où je le sentais bouger et se retourner à côté de moi. Pour l'instant il était dans sa passade « je ne quitte pas mon lit avant dix heure du matin », chance pour lui, il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, moi si.

Ca faisait un petit moment qu'on entretenait une relation plutôt bizarre, j'avais du mal à mettre des mots dessus. On passait toutes nos nuits ensemble, on faisait l'amour, on s'embrassait, on partageait un tas de choses qui allait du même repas à la même douche en passant par le même lit, on discutait beaucoup mais … On n'était pas un couple… Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? En effet…

Je m'extirpais des draps avec mauvaise humeur, il était déjà sept heure, il fallait que je m'active. Je m'assis sur le lit et tendis la main au hasard pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur les épaules en grelottant, on était en février il faisait si froid… Je trouvais une chemise de Remus et l'enfilait rapidement. Je m'apprêtais à disparaître discrètement pour laisser Remus dormir quand deux mains m'attrapèrent vigoureusement par les hanches et me tirèrent dans le lit.

- Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ? Demanda Remus en m'attirant contre lui et en nichant sa tête dans mon cou comme si il se préparait à se rendormir.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil pour l'instant. Dis-je en l'enlaçant.

- Hum… Fut sa seule réponse.

Il déposa quelques petits bisous dans le creux de mon cou, ses doigts caressèrent ma nuque avant de glisser sur les boutons de ma chemise qu'ils défirent, et ses mains se firent aventureuses.

- Huum, Rem, j'ai pas le temps… Dis je en caressant les cheveux. J'dois aller en cours…

- Il fait encore noir… Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant la gorge et les épaules.

- On est en février, Rem… Il ne fera pas clair avant huit heure…

Il releva la tête pour jeter un œil au réveil matin. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et le visage fatigué, il lança un regard assassin au réveil. L'image était plutôt comique.

- Et puis, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas obtenir tous ce que tu veux en claquant des doigts… Dis je bien décidée à sortir de lit.

Il me plaqua contre le matelas.

- Reste avec moi aujourd'hui… J'ai envie de profiter de toi, on ne s'est pas vu de week-end.

- A qui la faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai disparu tout le week-end.

- J'te jure que si j'avais le choix je resterais ici avec toi… Dit-il en me caressant doucement le ventre et les hanches avant d'écarter les pans de la chemise et de venir blottir son visage contre ma poitrine.

- Tu me manques… Reste à la maison aujourd'hui, il fait si froid dehors et on est bien au chaud tout les deux sous la couette. Et si tu restes, je braverai le vent glacial et la neige pour aller te chercher des pains au chocolat tout chauds que je te servirai au lit… T'en dis quoi, hum ?

- J'en dis que tu as des arguments très convaincants mais j'ai des cours très importants aujourd'hui… Une autre fois peut-être…

Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'allongeât sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur ma bouche dans un baiser très tendre. Sa langue se mit à lécher doucement mes lèvres, j'entrouvris légèrement la bouche et il s'y insinua, il caressa longuement ma langue de la sienne, la suçota, la mordilla avant de s'attaquer à mon cou et ma poitrine. Sa bouche mordillait et suçait le bout de mon sein gauche tandis que je caressais ses cheveux, sa nuque et son dos. Je poussais un soupire un peu trop fort et il releva la tête avec un sourire amusé.

- Mes arguments ont réussis à te convaincre ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je serais juste en retard d'une heure ou deux … Murmurais-je. Continue s'il te plait…

Il déposa une série de baisers sensuels sur mon ventre, mon bas ventre et mes hanches s'attardant plus sur mon nombril. Je le sentis passer sa main entre mes cuisses et en caresser l'intérieure en remontant doucement quand tout à coup un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon.

- Remus, arrête !

- Il y a un problème ?! Demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'ai entendu du bruit dans la maison…. Dis-je inquiète.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda t'il en remontant à ma hauteur et entendant l'oreille.

Je me suis blottie contre lui et il me serra doucement tout en caressant mes hanches et mes fesses, l'oreille aux aguets.

- Tu as raison, quelqu'un monte l'escalier… C'est Sirius je pense…

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Dis-je paniquée à l'idée que Sirius me surprenne à moitié nue dans le lit de Remus.

- Je reconnais ses pas, referme ta chemise…

Je reboutonnais en vitesse le vêtement et on toqua à la porte de la chambre.

- Rem, c'est Sirius, désolé mais c'est urgent… Dit-il derrière la porte.

Je me blottis le plus possible contre Remus en enfuis ma tête sous la couette, espérant qu'il ne me remarque pas.

- Tu peux entrer… Dit Rem.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et je sentis Remus se raidir à côté de moi.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave Sirius ? Demanda Remus avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sous la couette, j'avais la tête posée sur le torse de Remus, l'oreille tout contre son cœur dont j'entendis les battements s'accélérer brusquement.

- Je crois que tu ferais bien de te lever, celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort a perpétré un attentat au ministère cette nuit, plusieurs membres du Magenmagot et le ministre sont décédés… Le ministère est tombé… Un gouvernement doit être reformé… On pense qu'il va essayer de faire basculer l'ancienne majorité de son côté. Et …James … James… La voix de Sirius s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Mon cœur fît un bon dans ma poitrine, pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à James…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Interrogea Remus paniqué en m'écartant de lui et se redressant.

- Son père… James a perdu sont père… Harry est mort… Dit Sirius avec difficulté. Il a été appelé sur les lieux de l'attentat pour soigner les blessés et il a reçu un Avada Kedavra d'un partisan touché abandonné sur les lieux.

Remus resta sans bouger comme assommé par la nouvelle, moi-même je ne savais ni quoi faire ni quoi dire, c'était fou… Ce groupuscule d'illuminés extrémistes avait réussi à renverser le ministère. Ce ministère même qui avait démentit pendant des années jusqu'à l'existence même d'un mage noir en Grande Bretagne. Mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine, qu'allait devenir la communauté sorcière aux mains d'un fou intolérant.

- C'est arrivé Remus, ce que nous avions prédit est arrivé… Murmura Sirius avec douleur. Le père de James sera une de ses premières victimes officielles… Au moins sa mémoire ne sera pas tachée par les mensonges du ministère…

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Remus sortit du lit, enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama, je n'essayais même plus de me cacher, de toutes façons Sirius semblait bien trop affecté pour me remarquer et puis tous ça me semblait bien futile comparé au drame qui se jouait.

- Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar… Demanda Remus.

- Je voudrais bien… Si tu savais à quel point je le désir… Répondit Sirius avec des larmes dans la voix.

- Pourquoi James ? Lui qui a déjà été si touché par les monstruosités de ces cons ! Il y avait de la colère dans la voix de Remus.

Dans un geste de fureur il lançât un grand coup de poing dans la porte dont le panneau se fendit.

- Calme toi, j'ai eu envie de tout démonter moi aussi, la porte de ma chambre est … Enfin soit, ça ne sert à rien, James est effondré… J'ai été reconnaître le cadavre avec lui tôt ce matin au ministère… Ca lui a fait un choc… Il n'a plus que nous Remus, nous et Lily… Il a besoin de toi… Lily est avec lui pour l'instant mais elle est aussi effondrée que lui… Je pense qu'il a besoin de te voir, tu trouves toujours les mots justes… Moi je n'y arrive pas… Je le considérais comme mon propre père…

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Sirius, il avait les épaules affaissées, la mine sombre. Remus était figé au milieu de la pièce et au fond de moi je savais à quoi il pensait, que pouvait il dire à James, y a-t-il des paroles qui peuvent réconforter un ami qui à perdu ses parents ?

- J'arrive je passe à la salle de bains…

Remus est parti et n'est rentré que tard dans la nuit. Je n'ai finalement pas été en cours ce jour là, j'étais trop… trop « assommée », peut-être à cause de la prise de conscience qui s'est faite en moi et en beaucoup d'autres. Le monde avait changé, la paix précaire dans laquelle j'avais grandi et à laquelle j'avais voulu croire jusqu'à la dernière seconde venait d'être brisée. La vie ne serait plus la même avant un long, très long moment. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais pu être insouciante, pas un seul instant je ne m'étais préoccupée de la situation politique de mon pays, confortée dans l'idée que nous vivions dans une situation de paix irréversible par les mensonges et les cachotteries d'un ministère corrompu.

Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, je me dis que nous n'avions pas encore vingt ans, nous n'étions pas grand-chose, nous n'avions pas de situation, nous étions encore tellement puérils. Tout ça allait changer radicalement, oh bien sûr, pas du jour au lendemain, mais petit à petit à force de coups durs à encaisser.

Le vendredi nous avons enterré le père de James, les funérailles avaient été magnifiques, James était resté digne et impassible mais dans le fonds de ses yeux j'avais vu l'infinie tristesse qui l'habitait et je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes quand après la cérémonie il m'a annoncé comme si il me faisait une confidence qu'il avait prévu d'annoncer à son père qu'il comptait demander la main de Lily très bientôt.

- Il ne le saura même pas, O'… J'aurais tant voulu… Dit-il du bout des lèvres.

- Je sais James… Murmurais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux, compatissante.

- Je voulais en faire la surprise à Lily, maintenant je ne suis plus sûr d'être prêt…

- Laisses-toi du temps… Fais ton deuil d'abord…

J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et je l'ai serrée longuement, essayant du mieux que je pu de retenir mes larmes, je n'avais pas connu son père mais sa tristesse me fendait le cœur. Sirius me faisait encore plus de peine à voir, il semblait effondré, désemparé. Remus m'avait expliqué à demis mots que le père de James avait fait beaucoup pour Sirius et qu'il le considérait comme son propre père.

Ce vendredi là, on était rentré à la maison l'âme en peine Remus et moi. Il s'était assis à la table de la cuisine et avait poussé un long soupire, un mince sourire s'était affiché sur ses lèvres quand j'ai déposé une tasse de thé devant lui. Je me suis assise face à lui et je l'ai regardé longuement, il semblait las, fatigué et je savais que cette disparition l'affectait terriblement lui aussi.

La gazette du sorcier était posée négligemment sur la table, Remus la lisait consciencieusement tous les matins. A la cinquième page un gros titre annonçait la disparition du père de James.

_Aujourd'hui auront lieu les funérailles de Harry William Potter, chef des urgences de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste de Londres pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Ce grand homme avait fait progresser la science et la médecine magique grâce notamment à ses dernières recherches publiées le mois dernier sur la découverte de la potion « tueloup » qui vise à apaiser les malades souffrant de lycanthropie. […_

Les phrases suivantes faisaient l'éloge de ses nombreuses recherches et rappelaient les circonstances de sa mort. Je regardais Remus une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres roses et fines, ses yeux gris, son visage d'ange fatigué, ses cheveux blonds et courts. Je poussais un petit soupire et tendis la main pour caresser son visage. On s'était à peine vu cette semaine il n'avait presque pas dormi avec moi, il restait en bas jusque tard dans la nuit et montait se reposer une heure ou deux avant de se lever. Je le sentais tracassé.

- Tu viens te coucher avec moi ? Demandais-je doucement. Je me sens seule dans ce grand lit sans toi…

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir pour l'instant… Je risque de te déranger… Murmura-t-il tandis que je caressais sa joue.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile cette situation, moi aussi ça me fait beaucoup de peine de voir James et Sirius comme ça… Mais viens… Juste essayer de dormir… Si tu n'y arrive pas je serais là, contre toi… Laisses toi faire… Dis-je le plus tendrement possible.

- D'accord…

On est monté dans sa chambre et on s'est déshabillé chacun de notre côté, je me suis glissée sous ses draps et il est naturellement venu se blottir contre moi, le visage niché dans mon cou. J'ai caressé ses épaules et son torse, j'ai essayé de le rassurer. Je le sentais si fragile en cet instant, je l'ai serré dans mes bras et au bout d'un moment je l'ai senti se détendre.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur Rem', je suis aussi là pour ça… Murmurais-je en caressant ses cheveux.

- Je… Je sais… Mais je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que je ressens. Je sais juste que ça fait mal O', très mal de les voir comme ça, ils sont mes amis depuis longtemps et ils m'ont toujours soutenu, aujourd'hui ils ont besoin de moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Il n'y a rien à faire Remus, ces douleurs là ne s'apaisent pas en claquant des doigts, il faudra du temps, la seule chose que tu puisses faire c'est être présent…

Je sentis couler des larmes silencieuses le long de ses joues et venir glisser dans la creux de mon cou, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer, je me sentais bouleversée alors j'ai fait ce que je savais le mieux faire : je l'ai serré encore plus contre mon corps comme pour le bercer et je lui ai murmuré tout doucement que je tenais très fort à lui. J'avais tellement envie de lui dire que je l'aimais mais les mots n'ont jamais réussis à franchir mes lèvres.

**Fin du chapitre 16 **


	17. Chapter 17

Désolé pour ce chapitre qui a mis temps de temps à venir, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé ! Particulièrement à Sahenia qui a toujours un petit mot gentil pour me remotiver ! Merci beaucoup et bonne année !!!

Désolé, je n'ai pas pris le temps de corriger dans les détails, j'avais super envie de poster ! Excusez moi !

**MEMORIES NEVER DIE : Chapitre 17 **

_**- Olympe **_

Il a disparu, comme d'habitude, deux jours par mois il s'évapore dans la nature et ne donne plus de nouvelles. Il devrait déjà être rentré, il est en retard, je commence à m'inquiéter…

Je me suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour fumer ma cigarette, j'en suis peut-être à la sixième, et je l'attends en regardant la lune toute ronde qui luit dans le ciel d'encre. Il fait froid… Je m'enroule un peu plus dans mon châle en laine et je prie Merlin pour qu'il aille bien… Je tire une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette et je recrache presque aussi vite la fumée. Je regarde d'un œil inquiet l'horloge de la cuisine, minuit moins le quart. Il aurait dû être là depuis longtemps.

J'ai l'habitude de ses absences, depuis qu'il a rejoins l'Ordre du phoenix avec James, Sirius et Peter il est beaucoup moins présent, il part en mission soit disant. Où, pourquoi, quand il reviendra, je ne sais jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pareil, il n'est pas parti pas en mission pour l'Ordre même s'il le prétend, il avait ce regard las et angoissé, celui qu'il a toujours quand il part pour cette raison que je ne connais pas.

Je me sens seule et j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Tout à coup on frappe violement à la porte. J'entends des voix très animée derrière la porte. J'ai un peu peur d'ouvrir mais on ne sait jamais… Si c'était lui ? J'entrebâille doucement la porte.

- Brigade de contrôle des hybrides, dit fortement une voix en m'agitant sous le nez une insigne dorée.

- Nous cherchons Remus Lupin, veillez ouvrir immédiatement cette porte, ordonna une autre voix beaucoup plus dure.

Une peur panique m'a prise j'ai voulu refermer au plus vite la porte. Bon sang, je savais que ce n'était pas lui, je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir ! Mon cœur se mis à battre beaucoup plus fort dans ma cage thoracique et j'appuyais de tout mon poids sur la porte mais d'un coup de baguette le premier homme l'a propulsée violement me projetant sur le sol.

Vite ma baguette, où était-elle ? Bon sang, bon sang !

- Allez c'est fini ma jolie, dis un homme au visage mauvais et balafré en me saisissant par le bras pour me remettre debout.

- Où est-il, demanda un deuxième homme blond au visage aristocratique et à la voix impérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas… Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Arrête tout de suite tes simagrées ma petite, dis nous où il est ou on va te faire passer un sale quart d'heure, prévînt l'homme à la balafre en me secouant par l'épaule.

- Doucement Greyback, ne brutalise pas trop cette demoiselle, on en a encore besoin. Allez, dis-nous où il est…

- Il n'est pas ici… Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en rassemblant mon courage.

Avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte la main de l'homme blond se leva et vînt brutalement percuter ma joue.

- Arrête tout de suite ton petit manège, idiote, s'écria-t-il.

- Et c'est toi qui me disais de ne pas l'abîmer Malfoy ! Reste ici, je vais faire le tour de la maison, dit Greyback.

- Je te signale que c'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici, Greyback, mais puisque tu te proposes, vas-y ! Je reste avec la demoiselle, répondit Malfoy.

Il fit le tour de la maison, retourna les matelas, bouscula les meubles mais il se rendît vite compte que Remus était absent.

- Il n'est pas là, déclara Greyback.

- Où se cache t-il, demanda Malfoy ?

- Je n'en sais rien, m'exclamais-je.

- Dis-le petite garce ! Dis-le, hurla t'il en me secouant.

- Je ne sais pas, je vous le jure ! Il ne vît plus ici ! Il est parti, mentis-je.

Un deuxième coup parti, je senti ma lèvre se fendre et le sang couler dans ma bouche. Il me jeta au sol.

- Ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras ainsi ! On s'en va Greyback… Mais on reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas…

J'ai essayé de rassembler mes idées, à genoux sur le sol, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai essuyé le sang qui coulait de ma bouche avec ma manche. J'étais perdue, j'essayais de retrouver mes esprits. Je me suis levée et j'ai refermé la porte qu'ils avaient laissée grande ouverte derrière eux. Je me suis adossée contre elle après l'avoir verrouillée et je suis laissée glisser contre le sol. Les larmes sont venues, coulant sur mes joues et se mélangeant au sang. L'angoisse m'a prise plus violement encore, où était Remus ?

On a frappé une seconde fois à la porte, mon cœur s'est affolé mais une voix beaucoup plus douce s'est fait entendre.

- Olympe, Olympe, c'est James ouvre moi…

- Oh, James, m'écriais-je soulagée d'entendre une voix familière.

J'ai ouvert précipitamment la porte, des flots de larmes coulant sur mes joues blessées.

- Mon dieu ! Olympe que c'est-il passé ?

Je me suis jetée dans ses bras et j'ai pleuré tout mon soul.

- Calme-toi, calme-toi, murmurait-il en me caressant les cheveux. Je vais t'emmener à l'appart. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger.

- Remus a disparu, dis-je au bord du désespoir.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, il est à l'appartement, il vient d'arriver, je venais te prévenir… Il y a eût un problème durant… euh…sa mission… quoi, oui c'est ça… Mais rien de grave…

Il essayait de mentir correctement, il m'a serrée un peu plus fort et nous avons transplanné en un instant chez lui.

James m'a assise dans un fauteuil, Lily a poussé un soupire de soulagement quand elle nous a vu arriver, elle était blême et agitée. Mais elle a poussé un cri d'horreur quand elle a vu mon visage.

- C'est si moche que ça, demandais-je, tandis que James filait dans la chambre de Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas très joli, avoua Lily en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil face à moi. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

James réapparu avec une trousse de secours.

- J'ai eut la visite d'une brigade du ministère… Enfin je pense… Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il se passait. J'ai crû que c'était Remus qui rentrait, j'ai ouvert la porte… Et il y avait deux hommes… Ils cherchaient Remus. J'ai répondu que je ne savais pas où il était, alors ils m'ont retourné la maison et ils m'ont un peu amochée, dédramatisais-je.

- Est-ce que tu connais leurs noms, demanda James.

- Ils s'appelaient Malfoy et Greyback… Je pense que c'est ça… Mais j'ai eût si peur, je n'en suis pas très sûre, dis je en tremblant encore. Des larmes se remirent à couler de nouveaux le long de mes joues.

- Tu leur as dit quelque chose qui aurait pu laisser entendre que tu savais où était Remus, demanda-t-il d'un voix plus autoritaire.

- Non je viens de te le dire ! Je ne savais pas du tout où il était ! J'ai dis qu'il était parti, qu'il ne vivaient plus à la maison…

- Très bien, très bien… Excuse moi… Je suis désolé…

- Je voudrais voir Remus, demandais-je.

- Attend je vais peut-être t'arranger ça avant, histoire de ne pas trop l'alarmer, dis Lily en désignant ma blessure et en se saisissant de la trousse.

Elle s'est assise sur le bras de mon fauteuil et a doucement nettoyé mon visage à l'aide d'un linge humide. Quand le sang a été épongé, elle a doucement désinfecté la plaie sur ma lèvre et y a mis une espèce de potion collante destinée à cicatriser la blessure.

- Ca devrait aller… Ca aurait pu être pire… Bien pire, ces types sont des pervers doublés de salauds…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien…

- Tu es sûre, demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

- Oui et ça ira encore mieux quand j'aurais vu Remus, assurais-je en me levant.

- Olympe, dit elle en resserrant sa prise sur mon bras, je te préviens, il est dans mauvais état, on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais… enfin on attend quelqu'un pour le soigner.

Mon cœur s'est affolé et je me suis précipitée dans la chambre de Sirius. Il était là, allongé inconscient et à demi nu, le torse et les bras lacérés, une ecchymose violette sur le front. Les draps étaient trempés de son sang. Sirius le veillait. Je me suis approchée du lit et je me suis agenouillée à son chevet comme je l'aurais fait pour un mourant. J'ai enlacé ses doigts froids au miens, et sans savoir que faire je me suis remise à pleurer, j'étais juste capable de demander pourquoi, pourquoi lui…

- Que c'est-il passé, hurlais-je toujours agenouillée.

Lily s'agenouilla derrière moi et me saisit par les épaules, m'attirant contre elle. Mais je ne voulais pas d'une épaule pour pleurer, je voulais comprendre, je leur faisais confiance ! J'avais compris, depuis tout ce temps, que lors de ces nuits là, il était sous leur garde, comment cela avait-il pu déraper ainsi !

- Que c'est-il passé, Sirius ! Répond moi ! Je pensais que vous étiez avec lui !

- Nous étions en mission pour l'ordre, James et moi… On ne pouvait pas être présent… Il était seul… Mais ce n'est pas lui qui s'est infligé ces blessures, c'est un autre… James l'a trouvé comme ça cette après-midi quand il a été le chercher, il l'a aussitôt emmené ici, mais tous les lieux sont sous surveillance… Il a mit du temps…

- J'ai tout de suite appelé du secours, expliqua Lily, mais on attend quelqu'un depuis… On ne sait pas qui viendra et sa condition fait que on ne peut plus l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, à cause de la nouvelle loi…

- Quelle condition ? Je ne comprend plus rien, dis je en pleurant et en serrant toujours plus fort les doigts de Remus.

- Remus t'expliquera lui-même quand il se réveillera… Quelqu'un va bientôt arriver ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Sirius.

- Sirius ! Lily ! Mrs Pomfresh est là, s'écria James soulagé, en faisant entrer l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Elle s'approcha du lit, posa sa trousse sur la table de chevet et demanda à Olympe de s'écarter.

- James, Sirius, vous allez le tenir, comme d'habitude, un gauche, l'autre à droite, ne serrez pas trop fort ses bras, pour ne pas endommager encore plus les plaies, ordonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il se soit fait ça tout seul, s'exclama-t-elle.

- A mon avis, un autre l'attendait dans la cabane, répondit James.

- Remus, mon garçon, réveille-toi, dit-elle en lui tapotant les joues.

Au bout de quelques instants, il sembla émerger.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Non mon garçon, ce n'est pas Mr Potter, hélas… C'est Pompom…

- Il y'en avait un autre… Greyback, il m'attendait… Il m'a attaqué mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, expliqua-t-il la voix rauque.

- Mesdemoiselles, sortez, ordonna Pomfresh, ce n'est pas joli à voir et je ne voudrais pas que l'une de vous tourne de l'œil.

- Non ! Je reste, m'exclamais-je.

- Olympe ?

- Je suis là, Remus…

- Sortez ! Sortez ! Vous vous retrouverez plus tard, exigea-t-elle.

- Viens, sortons, dit Lily en me prenant par l'épaule.

Pomfresh ferma la porte derrière elles. Lily l'emmena à la cuisine.

- Café ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus, répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est du réchauffé, dit-elle en posant une tasse devant moi.

- Ca ira… Ca te dérange si je fume ?

- Non, vas-y… Je pense que tu l'as mérité, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, si j'avais vu James dans cet état… J'en serais morte…

Soudain un cri de douleur déchira le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. Mon poing se serra fort et la cigarette qu'il tenait se brisa en lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est solide… Il a vu pire, assura Lily qui avait pourtant elle aussi les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne sais pas… Je me rends compte que je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, je me sens perdue, avouais-je.

- Tu le connais mieux que tu ne le penses…

- Tu le connais bien toi, demandais-je.

- Plutôt, j'ai partagé presque sept ans de ma vie avec lui d'une certaine manière… On était préfets tous les deux… Et on s'est beaucoup confié l'un à l'autre pendant tout un temps. C'est un très bon ami.

- Je vois, tu connais son secret toi… Moi je n'ai jamais voulu savoir par respect pour lui, mais je ne m'imaginais pas me retrouver dans une situation pareille, je pense que ça m'aiderait à comprendre aujourd'hui.

- Dis le lui… Dis lui que tu as besoin de savoir… Il te répondra, assura Lily.

Sirius fit éruption dans la cuisine.

- C'est bon, il est soigné, ce ne sont que de vilaines plaies, James l'aide à prendre une douche… Je vais changer les draps il sont rempli de sang… C'est mieux que vous passiez la nuit ici…

- Tu vas pouvoir le voir, dit Lily en souriant.

- Oui, je pense qu'il a quelque chose à te dire, ajouta Sirius sur un ton sérieux.

Sirius disparu, j'ai terminé mon café et ma cigarette. Je me suis dirigée ver s la chambre de Sirius et j'ai passé doucement la porte. Remus était assis dans lit maintenant recouvert de draps blancs et propres. Mrs Pomfresh terminait de bander son torse et ses bras et James ajustait de gros oreillers derrière lui. Il avait l'air un peu sonné et il était blême mais ça avait l'air d'aller.

- On va vous laisser, dit gentiment James en sortant suivit de Mrs Pomfresh.

- Merci, murmura Remus.

Il me fit un petit sourire et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le lit.

- Viens près de moi ma belle, dit-il doucement.

Je m'assis le plus délicatement possible sur lit.

- Viens un peu plus près…

- J'ai peur de te faire mal, répondis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il dégagea la couverture pour que je puisse me glisser dans le lit.

- Viens contre moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… Ne t'inquiète pas c'est anesthésié… Pour l'instant du moins.

- J'ai essayé de me blottir contre lui sans toucher son torse et ses bras, ce n'était pas tache aisée alors j'ai simplement posé ma tête contre son ventre. Il a glissé sa main dans mes cheveux avant de toucher doucement ma joue blessée.

- On m'a… Enfin…

- James m'a expliqué… Je suis vraiment désolé… Tout est ma faute…

- Chut, ne dis rien…

- Si je dois te dire quelque chose… Que j'aurais dû t'avouer il y a bien longtemps… Mon père était un haut fonctionnaire du ministère, il était contre ce groupuscule qui prônait le sang pur, étant lui-même marié à une femme d'origine moldue. Il a refusé de se rallier à eux et de les aider dans leur ascension au pouvoir. Alors tu sais qui a ordonné a Fenrir Greyback, l'homme que tu as malheureusement rencontré tout à l'heure, qui est en fait un loup-garou, de forcer la porte de notre maison une nuit de pleine lune et de mordre le fils de John Lupin.

- Remus, c'est horrible, m'écriais-je, mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et je devais être livide.

- Olympe, ce petit garçon de cinq ans… C'était moi… Je suis un loup-garou…

**Fin du chapitre 17**

Laissez moi une tite review !!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 **

_**- Olympe **_…

Je me sentais perdue, anéantie, brisée, désorientée, égarée… Sans même savoir pourquoi… La vie que j'avais mis des mois à bâtir avec Remus venait simplement de s'écrouler.

J'essayais d'étouffer les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir de ma gorge en me mordant les lèvres et je m'adossai contre le mur de la cuisine de James et Sirius, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur mes joues.

J'essayai de respirer profondément et de me calmer, tous cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et j'allai bientôt me réveiller. Il ne fallait pas paniquer ; Remus ne pouvait pas être un…

Si il l'était ! Quelque chose au plus profond de moi me disait que j'avais simplement nié l'évidence ; et tous les indices, toutes les choses un peu bizarres que j'avais décelés se mettaient en place pour créer une vérité indiscutable mais aussi abominable…

J'aurais pu vivre des mois, des années peut-être sans savoir…

Mais assez vite, après le désarroi et la tristesse vint un sentiment pire encore, la colère. Me laissant emporter, j'heurtai d'un geste rageur la porte de mon poing.

La vie était injuste… Trop injuste… Pourquoi lui ?!

- Pourquoi lui, hurlai-je à l'intention de James et Sirius.

James ne bougea pas, assis à la table, contrit et muré dans le silence. Lily pleurait silencieusement et lâcha une petite plainte quand mon poing heurta une deuxième fois le panneau de bois.

- Pourquoi lui, criai-je presque hystérique.

Leur manque de réaction me fit rentrer dans une rage sans nom, je frappai et un craquement sonore brisa le silence lorsque mon poing percuta une troisième fois la porte.

J'avais mal, la douleur était presque insupportable mais je tapai encore, pensant que la douleur physique me ferait peut-être oublier la plaie béante qui semblait m'ouvrir le cœur. Je levai la main une fois de plus lorsque les bras puissants de Sirius m'écartèrent de la porte.

- Arrête ça, tu vas te faire du mal, murmura-t-il calmement.

- Laisse-moi, hurlai-je en me débattant.

- Non…

Il me retourna et m'emprisonna entre ses bras, je martelai inutilement son torse de mes poings, tachant sa chemise de mon sang.

- Olympe, calme-toi, supplia Lily en s'approchant de nous.

- Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas, criais-je en essayant de me dégager de l'emprise de Sirius.

- Laisse-la, murmura James à l'attention de Sirius.

- Mais…

- Lâche-la, je te dis, ordonna-t-il une seconde fois.

Sirius desserra son étreinte et débarrassée de lui ma colère et ma tristesse devinrent presque incontrôlables. J'aurais détruit cette cuisine ou j'avais passé tant de bons moments, comme si ne plus la voir et ne plus m'en souvenir me soulagerai. J'aurais voulu les faire disparaître eux trois, qui me regardaient avec des airs affligés mais qui avaient gardé précieusement son secret et qui m'avait menti par omission. Mais par-dessus tout, j'aurai souhaité me tuer, mourir tellement j'étais folle de douleur. Ce n'était pas possible de souffrir à ce point…

Un puissant sentiment de fureur sembla naître dans mon ventre, remonter par mon œsophage et se diffuser dans toute ma poitrine pour finalement venir contaminer mon cœur comme un venin. J'essayai un instant de me contrôler avant de céder à la rage ; les vitres de la cuisine explosèrent violement, la vaisselle bondit des armoires pour se fracasser sur le sol, les rideaux prirent soudain feu et disparurent en fumée. Je ne contrôlais plus ma magie.

A bout de force, je tombai à genoux sur le sol empli de débris, des grosses larmes coulant sur mes joues. James sembla sortir enfin de sa léthargie et se leva.

- Lily, va rassurer Remus… Il doit se demander ce qu'il se passe, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Sans un mot, elle obéit et sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger vers la chambre de Sirius où Remus était allongé.

- Tu as fini, demanda James en se postant devant moi les mains sur les hanches, l'air sévère.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Très bien, si tu es calmée, je pense que maintenant tu devrais prendre tes affaires et t'en aller…

- Quoi ?

C'est Sirius qui avait parlé, mais j'avais aussi été interloquée.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, Sirius !

Il posa son regard sur moi.

- S'il n'y a plus d'avenir pour Remus et toi, alors va-t-en ! Laisse le se remettre, tu en as déjà fait assez comme ça, il doit se reposer et subir ta colère n'est pas la chose la plus bénéfique pour un blessé grave.

- James, s'exclama Sirius ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça !

-Si je l'ai, car Remus est mon ami et qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de faire pour elle… Tu ne piges rien, toi, n'est ce pas, demanda-t-il sèchement en me désignant du menton.

Je restai silencieuse.

- Il a fait pour toi, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, il s'est dévoilé… Il vient de te faire la plus belle preuve d'amour et de confiance qu'un homme ne pourra jamais te faire. Tu es la première à qui il confie son secret, est ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

Je fis non de la tête.

- Ca veut dire, espèce d'idiote que tu es plus importante à ses yeux que n'importe quelle fille ! Tu es la seule qu'il ait jugé digne de confiance et je sais que pour lui ça veut dire bien plus encore. Remus est quelqu'un de profondément généreux, il sait pertinemment qu'il te met dans une position délicate et que de par son statut il fera de toi une sorte de hors la loi. Jamais, il ne prendrait ce risque s'il n'était pas totalement fou de toi.

Il avait parlé sur un ton dur et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pleurer, la tête enfoncée dans mes épaules en écoutant ses paroles.

- Regarde la manière dont tu traites cette preuve d'amour… Je pensais que après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour toi, il t'avait prouvé qu'il était plus humain que n'importe lequel d'entre nous !

- James, ça suffit, laisses la se remettre du choc avant de la juger, s'exclama Sirius.

James sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Sirius vint s'agenouiller à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et des larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues. Je ne savais plus très bien où j'étais, qui j'étais et j'espérais sincèrement que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais au fond de moi, je savais indubitablement que je ne me réveillerai pas en sursaut et bien au chaud dans mon lit.

Je me laissais bercer un instant par la respiration et les mots apaisants de Sirius.

- Excuse James, il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit.

- Si, justement, sanglotais-je. Il a raison…

- Ta réaction est normale, moi aussi j'ai réagi un peu excessivement quand j'ai su… Tu dois te laisser le temps pour assimiler tout ça, ça ira mieux demain matin, promit-il en me tapotant le dos.

- Je l'aime, murmurais-je entre deux larmes.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que ça fait si mal…

- Pourquoi lui ?

- C'est une fatalité, il n'y a pas de réponse à cette question O', répondit-il gentiment.

- Je ne veux pas le quitter, je ne veux pas ! Je n'y arriverai pas… Même si je le voulais… James a mal compris…

- Je sais, dit-il en souriant.

- Je trouve ça tellement injuste, sanglotai-je en m'essuyant les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je savais que c'était un truc dans ce genre là… Je le sentais… Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi… Aussi grave ou horrible… J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir…

- Il aurait été fou de ne pas te le dire, il te met en danger… Bien que sa lycanthropie ne soit qu'un prétexte… Nous avons un traître parmi les membres de l'ordre, nous ne savons pas qui et j'ai du mal à soupçonner n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Mais les Mangemorts sont déterminés à nous éliminer, un par un s'il le faut. Fenrir Greyback n'attendait pas Remus par hasard dans la cabane et il n'a pas débarqué chez vous avec Lucius Malfoy pour une visite de courtoisie. Ils savent qu'il a prêté allégeance à Dumbledore et ils utiliseront tous les moyens à leur disposition pour faire basculer les membres de l'Ordre dans leurs rangs ou les éliminer. Si ils doivent te tuer ou te faire du mal pour faire pression sur Remus, ils le feront, ils n'ont aucune morale…

J'hochai tristement la tête, écoutant attentivement ce que Sirius me disait.

- Bientôt nous seront tous obligé de nous cacher, et Remus sera traqué plus que tous les autres par le ministère car la politique contre les hybrides est claire, pour eux c'est l'extermination, Ils salissent ce putain de sang pur…

_**Quelques mois plus tard**_

_**- Remus**_

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise tout en observant Lily dans sa robe de tulle blanc entrain de danser un rock endiablé avec Sirius, témoin du mariage. Je portai mon verre de vin à mes lèvres tout en cherchant Olympe du regard. Elle aussi était sur la piste de danse et essayait de suivre les pas compliqués que James exécutait.

Je me mis à penser qu'elle était vraiment sexy dans cette petite robe noire que j'avais déjà vue sur elle lors du nouvel an. Je poussai un petit soupire de déception en me disant que bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus la porter. Le tissu était déjà tendu sur son ventre qui commençait doucement à s'arrondir et sur sa poitrine un peu gonflée. Son état lui allait plutôt bien, elle rayonnait et je me sentais plus amoureux d'elle que jamais. Je fonçai légèrement les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle avait les joues rouges et le souffle court et je pensai à lui rappeler que son état supportait mal les efforts physiques.

La chanson se termina et une mélodie plus douce se fit entendre. Elle quitta James sur la piste pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Tu ne danses pas ?

- Ca n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc, avouais-je en la regardant reprendre sa respiration.

- Moi j'arrête, je commence à me sentir fatiguée là…

- Tu devrais faire attention…

- Remus ! Je suis enceinte, pas malade… Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour les six mois à venir… Lily et James ne se marieront qu'une fois !

- Je sais mais j'ai toujours peur que… Enfin soit, dis-je en agitant la main comme pour chasser le sujet.

Elle porta sa main à son ventre et le caressa en souriant. C'était un geste qu'elle faisait régulièrement depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle attendait un bébé. J'adorais la voir faire ça, elle semblait plus heureuse que jamais…

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais…

Un ange passa et elle vint blottir sa tête contre mon épaule, la main toujours posée sur son ventre. Elle saisit mes doigts et les positionna sur son abdomen, juste sous sa main à elle.

- Je peux te poser une question, demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, murmurais-je en glissant ma main gauche dans ses cheveux alors que la droite caressait tendrement son ventre.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que tout va trop vite ? On a dix-neuf ans, j'attends un bébé… Lily et James se marient… J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est pressé de vivre comme si demain nous n'en n'aurions plus le temps…

Elle se leva et se positionna face à moi, si bien que j'avais son abdomen légèrement rebondit devant les yeux. Elle glissa délicatement ses doigts dans mes cheveux tout en me regardant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

- T'en penses quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en pressant mon visage contre son ventre. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut vivre tant qu'il en est temps… Peut-être n'aurions nous jamais pris la décision de garder ce bébé si le monde qui nous entoure avait été différent. Peut-être que Lily et James ne se serraient pas mariés si vite si un danger permanent ne nous entouraient pas… Mais nous avons déjà perdu tant de connaissances, d'amis, de parents… Les vies de beaucoup d'entre nous on été ruinée en quelques mois… Je pense qu'il faut vivre le plus de choses possibles avec les personnes qu'on aime aussi longtemps que la vie nous le permettra et tant pis si nous allons trop vite…

- Je sais que je ne le regretterai pas, murmura-t-elle finalement avant de se détacher de moi.

- Moi aussi, je sais que je ne regretterai jamais…

Elle acquiesça doucement et sourit en caressant une nouvelle fois son ventre rond.

- J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, il est tard…

Je posai un baiser langoureux sur ses lèves en guise de réponse.

_Malgré le danger au dehors, en cet instant la vie me semblait plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été… _

_D'ici quelques années, la disparition de Lily et James briserait bien des vies, mais nous étions encore loin de là. Pour l'instant, la vie nous souriait… Peut-être pour mieux nous reprendre ce qu'elle nous avait donné… _

_En y réfléchissant, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à cette époque là… Et dans les moments difficiles, je sais que beaucoup d'entre nous repensaient à ces souvenirs… Des souvenirs qui ne meurent jamais... _

**Fin **

Voilà, voilà ! C'est fini, j'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas déçu… Si vous voulez un peu plus d'informations sur mes autres fics, je viens de créer **un skyblog** que vous trouverez en cliquant sur le lien **homepage** de mon profile. Il vous donnera quelques informations sur mes fics et aussi mes projets…

Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, ce fut un plaisir…. Gros bisous !

Voilà c'était la der' des der' pour MND… Moi ça me fait un p'ti quelque chose… Pas vous ?!

Shez !


End file.
